


Like Pancakes

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Series: How Do We Stack Up? [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Disney References, Hospitalization, Logan is a good friend, M/M, Mild Language, Mind Reading, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reporter Deceit, Roommates, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 58,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: When Roman found out he had powers he felt exhilarated.When Logan found out he had powers he felt overwhelmed.When Virgil found out he had powers he felt unworthy.When Dee found out he had powers he felt relieved.When Patton found out he had powers he felt afraid.





	1. The Duct Tape Was Unnecessary

The housing office was an overcrowded, dimly lit, badly decorated room filled with soon to be college students and office workers who had by the looks of it abandoned all hope. Roman had long ago given his chair up to a charming fellow in a leather jacket. It was the first day that submissions had been opened up for housing applications in order to get dorms at the school and everyone knew that the good places filled up fast.

Roman had been waiting for over two hours. He leaned against the wall next to a window with his knee popped and his jacket tied around his hips. He had been wearing it this morning when he showed up because the early fall chill had been setting in, but in the office this August afternoon, heat was building. The window next to him was open a crack but it was adding to the heat if anything. 

Roman tried to ignore it and and just scroll through his phone but this whole experience was torture. He looked up and glanced around the room. Some people were sitting but the chairs were limited so a fair number were standing like him. The crowd hadn't thinned at all because even as the workers got people squared away more people came into the room.

Finally they called “Roman Regis!” Roman sighed gratefully. He tried to smooth out his shirt and hair a bit as he walked over. He reached the desk and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

“Hi” He said with a smile for the lady behind the desk. After all, she had to sit here this whole time too which couldn't be pleasant.

“Hello Mr. Regis Did you fill out the application?” She said like she had said this phrase a good hundred times today (she probably had).

“Yes I most certainly did!” He was so excited to see his new home. She started asking him questions like did he have a dog, did he have a significant other, was he a smoker. All of which Roman answered with no. She wrote down his answers as she went through the list.

“Will you be needing a parking space? There's a fifty dollar fee for the whole year,” She offered peering over her glasses that had slipped halfway down her nose. 

“No that quite alright I will be biking most places.” He had been saving for a car for a year but he hadn't quite gotten there yet.

“Alright, thank you, here's your dormitory assignment. Your roommate is listed here. Please be aware that all dorms have the possibility of being inhabited by up to three students. We will do our very best to minimize the amount of students who are required to share, but if we exceed a certain number of students who wish to live in the dorms, you may be receiving another roommate.” She said as if this was completely reasonable.

Roman had been in those dorms and to call them small would be generous. There was most certainly not room for a third guy in there. There was hardly room for two people. If that happened it would be very unpleasant.

“Of course that's entirely understandable. Thank you, have a nice day.” Roman said because it wasn't that woman's fault and only a complete asshole would take it out on her. Roman gathered his papers and started to stand.

“Hold on there eager, you forgot your key.” She said holding it out to him.

Roman felt his ears get warm. “Of course, I was merely testing to see if you'd remember; You did.” He said with a nervous laugh.

He swept out of the room glad to be free of the stagnant air even if it meant going out into the heat. He squinted in the light of the sun, he had gotten used to the terrible lighting in the housing office and the sun was blinding. He looked down at the address on one of the papers and the small map with his place circled in red. Roman decided to go check it out, after all he wasn't meeting with his parents to get his stuff until later. Them and his sister were sightseeing around town so he might as well go find it.

***

Roman actually spent most of the time he had looking for the dorm. He had no idea where he was going. Once he had been somewhere once he could find his way around without a problem ever again. The only problem was the first time.

He finally found the building it was grey brick and a fire escape climbed up the side. There was a set of glass double doors leading into the building. Roman entered.

His dorm was on the third floor, so he figured he’d climb the stairs. He stopped abruptly as he realized that he was going to have to carry all his stuff up here. He let out a groan and stomped his foot petulantly before continuing the climb. He made it to the door he thought was his and checked the address once more. 

This was it, his apartment. He laid his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath to fully take in the moment. His roommate might be in there now. That man would be the one he had late night study sessions with. He'd be spending the next four years living in the same place as him. This was big. Perhaps a lifelong friend was behind that very do-

The door swung open tugging Roman's arm with it he stumbled forward and bumped in to the man who opened it. He backed off and took a moment to process.

The man was in a black button up shirt and a dark blue tie. His dark brown hair was neatly combed (although there was a bit of hair stick up in the back). He had thin black wireframe glasses. He was taller than Roman and looked down with a raised eyebrow that made Roman think that the man was peering into his soul, and wasn't impressed.

“Hello,” It was a statement, not a greeting, “I assume you are my roommate although the possibility remains that you are merely loitering on my doorstep. Either way your purpose with the doorknob has ended. Move in or move on.”

Roman threw on his most confident smile. Damn this was not exactly the most kickass first impression. “I'm the roommate,” He confirmed “Roman Regis. How did you know I was out there?” He held out his had to shake. The other man took his hand and shook it firmly.

“Logan Cuinn, I heard the doorknob rattle and I looked through the peephole, a quite useful device.” Logan rolled his eyes. Roman formed his mouth in a silent “oh” shape. 

Logan moved out of the way of the door allowing Roman to enter. Roman saw that Logan hadn't brought his things in yet either. From the door he could see the combined kitchen/ living room area and into the open bathroom. There was a window that presumably lead to the fire escape and rays of afternoon sun slipped through the slots in the broken blinds. 

Everything seemed well used but still fairly clean. The only thing out of place was a long strip of duct tape across the very center of the room, pressed onto the carpet firmly. 

“You may pick the room you want, I am ambivalent.” Wow ‘ambivalent,’ that word was a bit much. 

“You don't care?” Roman asked.

“I don’t. Although this room is closer to the door the other one is closer to the window and therefore the fire exit.” Logan said gesturing to the bedroom doors respectively.

“I'll take the back one.” Roman said not sure if that was the right answer but Logan seemed satisfied.

“Very well. I would appreciate it if you did not leave your possessions in any walkways or touch my belongings, although in the event that we become better acquainted I would be willing to negotiate that.”

“That's… good?” Roman said. What the fuck? Was this guy a fucking robot? It wasn't as though Roman had planned on messing with his stuff in the first place. 

“I have also used duct tape to create a line of division in the refrigerator in order to keep our food separate. You may also choose which side you want.” Logan pushed his glasses up.

“Um thanks?” Roman said feeling like duct tape was unnecessary.

“Indeed. I will be going out and when I return I will have my things and we may discuss further privacy arrangements.” Logan said adjusting his glasses. Then the robot walked out without another word. Roman took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. This may not turn out as pleasantly as he had imagined. Oh well, he could always make friends in his classes.

He opened up the blinds and sunlight poured into the room illuminating dust particles floating in the air. Outside the window was a street that had cars parked along both sides. A concrete path lead deeper into campus toward the the buildings where classes were held. 

Roman opened the door to his room and peeked in. He glanced around the bare walls. It felt strange to know that once he moved in here his parents wouldn't be there. He could dress how he wanted without being sent upstairs to change. He could theoretically stay out all night if he wanted (not that he would, a guy needs his beauty sleep).

He huffed out a breath. It was gonna be time to meet his parents soon so he should start heading that way. He walked out of his room through the living room and closed the door to the apartment before stopping halfway down the hall. 

“Shit.” He walked back to the door and locked it, he was gonna have to get used to that.

***

By the time he returned to the dorm later, with his parents, Logan was back and there was more furniture in the room and some boxes. Roman's parents and sister helped him carry up his few boxes and his dresser which was covered in stickers that he had been putting on there since he was a kid. They also gave him four folding chairs and a folding table in lieu of furniture. And with his dad's help he got the bed into his room. 

His parents said goodbye. His dad started getting a little misty eyed but his mom rushed him out before there was a full mental break down. Roman heard the three of them climbing down the stairs and his sister said “Dad it'll be okay, he's coming home for Thanksgiving and that's only in two months!” 

Roman closed the door after a moment and turned toward Logan who had appeared from his room seemed to be nearly done unpacking although he had more stuff than Roman. 

“Would now be a convenient time for further discussion on our new living situation?” He said turning to Roman.

“I don't know, some point tonight will be fine.” Roman said waving his hand dismissively. He wanted a chance to get settled and was not in the mood for this guy's superior attitude.

“Unfortunately that would be impossible since I will going out tonight. I will be leaving in an hour.” Logan said pulling out his phone and checking the time. 

“Oh, fine them I suppose now is all we've got.” Roman said wondering bitterly why Logan had bothered to ask if now was convenient.

“Excellent.” Logan returned to his room and came back out with a notebook and a pen and seemed to have a checklist of topics he want to cover. He hovered his hand over one of the folding chairs. “May I?” He asked, not touching. He clicked his pen open and closed a few times with his other hand.

Well at least he followed his own rule and didn't touch without asking “Of course feel free, they're for both of us.” Roman said. Logan inclined his head gratefully. He carried a chair to the center of the room, opened it and sat down. Roman followed suit. Setting his chair to face Logan.

“First item is will there be any times during which you will require I leave the dorm for your privacy and/or mental health?” Logan asked clicking his pen a couple times.

Roman was shocked at how considerate that question was; he just figured this guy was just a complete dick, “Uh not that I know of I mean I'm pretty alright most of the time and I mean I'd let you know if that changes…” Roman trailed off.

“Um, will you need me to leave sometimes?” He echoed Logan's question back. 

“I will occasionally need to be left alone in my room with no disruption because sometimes being around people can be exhausting for me but you will not have to leave.” Logan explained shifting in his chair while clicking his pen a few more times. Roman figured that was fair enough. He just wouldn't bug the guy if the door was closed.

“Do you tend to listen to music loudly or have large parties?” Logan asked.

“Occasionally I listen to loud music but does anyone really have large parties. Like with the red plastic cups and stuff? I mean I never have.” Roman laughed 

“Ah in the case of the loud music would you mind giving me warning before hand so I may leave and limiting it to short periods of time?” 

“Does loud music bother you?” Roman asked.

“Quite, persistent loud noise and large groups of people are extremely troublesome to me. I have difficulty maintaining a low stress level. However, I do understand that many people find comfort in high volumes. So I request you warn me before hand.” Roman thought that was absolutely ridiculous.

Roman rolled his eyes “No I'll wear headphones if I want it loud.” He wasn't going to force Logan out by doing something that made him uncomfortable. Plus he didn’t even have a good speaker

Logan looked surprised, he raised an eyebrow and said “Very well, it's your choice.”

Logan cleared his throat and continued “Do you have a significant other or friend that will have access to this apartment? I would prefer to know in advance rather than walk in and find a stranger here.” 

“Umm no, no one, at the moment,” Roman answered awkwardly. Should he feel weird because he didn't have a boyfriend right now?

Then a thought occurred to him. What if Logan was homophobic? Would he have to hide it? Would there be a way to get a room change? Fuck.

“Very well I assume you will let me know if that changes. I too have no significant other but unless you object I will be giving my friend Virgil a copy of the key.” Logan said look at his book and crossing off what they had covered. Roman didn't answer.

Roman was worried now, his parents had always been fairly accepting so he had never had to hide that part of himself before. Sure there had been people who hated him for being gay but he had never had to live with one before. And then then what if-

“Excuse me I hate to pry but you seem unfocused suddenly. Is there a problem?” Logan said raising an eyebrow. Roman couldn't read that look, he didn't know this guy at all yet.

“I was wondering how, erm, traditional your beliefs are?” Roman didn't feel like outing himself of this guy turned out to be an asshole. Logan squinted at him then said.

“I am fairly open minded in general. Is there a specific topic you are referring to?” Logan answered looking at him suspiciously. Roman took a breath, it was probably better to just find out now rather than in a couple days after he had unpacked.

“I'm very gay.” He blurted out. He had meant to say that more eloquently. Shit. He shrugged and smiled hoping it would seem more casual.

“Oh yes I assumed so, the rainbow sticker on the dresser made it fairly apparent. There's nothing to be concerned about, I'm not homophobic” Well that was a relief, Roman let out a sigh “However how open minded are you?” Logan continued.

“Well as long as you aren't being hateful or hurting anyone I don't judge people based on their lifestyle.” Roman said with a shrug.

Logan seemed to visibly relax. He was still sitting up straight and had a colder demeanor than Roman was used to but there was less nervousness in his voice when he said.

“That is good. I am asexual and aromatic, I'd prefer to not have to hide things in my own home so it's better if you know.” Logan explained. Roman understood that feeling.

Roman nodded “Okay cool.” 

“Very well, and there is one final point to cover. I brought my playstation and an old, fairly large, computer monitor for use as a television. However, in an oversight on my part, I brought nothing to put it on so can we use your dresser and it will be considered a shared tv?” Logan offered. Roman laughed and agreed. He hadn't considered the concept of a TV at all so this was an improvement.

Roman brought his dresser out to the wall next to the window facing out into the living room. Logan placed the Computer monitor on the dresser with a promise to set it up later we he got back later that night. Roman was fine with that because he had no fucking clue how to hook that sort of thing up. 

Logan grabbed some clothes to take a shower. When he went into the bathroom Roman was left alone to unpack. He started opening boxes and honestly a fair amount of it was blankets, sheets, and clothes.

He decide to start by throwing together his bed. But the phrase “throw it together” implies a level of ease that ordeal lacked. Roman was never good at putting on sheets and the mattress was much lighter than he expected. The whole thing took a great deal of time and wrestling.

When he heard the bathroom door open a little while later Roman was sitting on top of mattress, which was sheet-side down, and laying half on the floor half on the bed frame. He laughed triumphantly as he pulled the last corner of the sheet on. 

Catching his breath, he looked up and saw Logan standing in the open doorway in fresh clothes and looking essentially the same as before except his hair was wet.

“Is this a common pastime for you?” Logan asked raising an eyebrow and gesturing vaguely to the mattress. 

Roman pushed a hand back through his hair. “Uh not exactly. Just this once, probably.” Even as he said it, it occurred to Roman he had to wash his sheets regularly.

“Well thank you for your honesty I suppose.” Logan said adjusting his glasses. “I will be going over to a friends dorm down the street. I will return around eleven o'clock. Will you be asleep?”

“No,” Roman said wiping his forehead hoping Logan didn't see the sheen of sweat.

“Very well. I shall see you then.” Logan exited his room and closed the door behind him. Roman heard the lock on the front door click as Logan left.

“What an uptight prick.” Roman muttered to himself even though he wasn’t sure he believed that. He flipped his mattress back onto the bed frame.


	2. Honor and pettiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it was one month ago (or a little less) that I was swearing I would write for another fandom and yet here I am
> 
> Oh hey so y'all know before we get in too deep this is gonna eventually be a sympathetic Deceit fic so like if that's not your thing this is your fair warning 
> 
> Thanks for reading

Over the next week, Roman learned how to live with Logan. He learned that if Logan had a topic he wanted to rant about, it was going to be complicated and would make no sense to a layman. But Logan always answered his questions if he just asked. 

He found out that Logan was also pretty flexible when it came to Roman needing help. Like when Roman set his pasta on fire because he got distracted while it cooked, but Logan was already there with a fire extinguisher.

There was of course cons to the situation. If Logan saw him doing unhealthy things like staying up all night he would get bossy and start being kind of a dick. Roman multiple times had to remind Logan that he could do what he wanted. 

Roman went out and started putting in applications for jobs before the little money he had for food ran out. He managed to get something at a cafe bussing tables. 

Altogether the first week past with little event and no injury. Then classes began. Roman was going to try a little of everything. How else would he choose his career?

He had a class on sculpting, a beginning psychology class, an acting class, and some things that he wasn't excited for at all. The acting class he was pretty confident in, he had been several productions in his time in high school so it was probably going to be fine. He hoped that sculpting turned out alright since he hadn't done much beyond some play dough in first grade.

Roman slid his laptop into his backpack, zipped it up and pulled it onto his back. He passed Logan's door; it wide open and with the room was empty. He must have already headed off to class. So Roman grabbed his keys, and locked the door behind him as he left (he was getting better at remembering to do that).

***

The first week of classes was a mess of trying to figure out the best place to sit in lectures and having awkward interactions with classmates. The worst one was in psychology just before the second lecture. He had initially sat way too far back, and he couldn't hear Professor Picani. So this time he tried to sit closer to the middle.

He had settled down in his chair with his laptop open to take notes that he would forget to continue on halfway through class. He pushed his hand through his hair and opened a word document.

“Oh no dont mind me” said a sudden voice behind him. Roman jumped and bumped his laptop grabbing it just before it fell off.

He whipped around to look at the source. A man stood looking at his nails as if he was being casually disinterested.

“I'm sorry?” Roman said because that was more polite than saying ‘What the fuck do you want?’

“Oh no, don't be, it's fine for you to take my seat. I don't mind at all.” The man said leveling him with cold stare from his yellow-green eyes.

“This seat was empty,” Roman said having a feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

“Oh yes which is why it's fine for you to sit in it. It's not like I hunted down the perfect seat last class,” the man's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Roman took a breath determined not to make a scene, “As I said, this seat was empty so I sat here, sitting in a spot during one class doesn't generally mean you own it.” Roman glared at the man.

“Oh no, of course not. After all why should we have any sort of assigned seats. It would be assumed that we could be civil enough to not take each others seats” the man settled in the seat directly behind Roman and made a big show of huffing and clicking his tongue as he did it.

Then he suddenly smiled, “That is a tremendously classy shirt, by the way.” The man laughed and rolled his eyes.

Roman looked down at his shirt. What was wrong with this? Sure it was sleeveless and loose but it was hot out what did this guy want him to wear, a turtle neck? Not everyone could wear long sleeve button ups in mid- August. 

Roman huffed and turned back to the front of the classroom. Professor Picani swept into the room with a big smile and a dorky joke.

Professor Picani was fairly young, just out of college himself. Roman liked him well enough, he often made references to cartoons which was fun and made it easier to give a crap about what he was saying. Admittedly, it was something Roman had trouble with. Roman looked up at the screen at the front of the classroom and tried to focus.

***

Over the next few weeks Roman and the man who sat behind him started racing to the classroom to get the chair first. Roman didn't even like the chair. It was right under a vent and by the end of class he was freezing. Not to mention the chair was missing one of its feet so it teetered back and forth annoyingly. But this wasn't about the chair anymore, this was about pissing the guy off. For Roman to give up the chair now would be giving up his honor, his dignity, his… pettiness.

Pretty soon he found himself leaving the dorm early to get there first. Then even earlier the next day to keep up and of course Logan noticed. 

“My apologies if this sounds offensive but I didn't take you for the punctual type.” Logan said as he ate a yogurt at the folding table. He was bouncing his knee up and down as he spoke. 

Roman slung his bag onto his shoulder “I'm not…” 

“Does the ride to the psychology building take a large amount of time?” Logan asked before taking another bite.

“Uh no not particularly, why?” Roman turned away and busied himself with stirring obscene amounts of cream into his coffee. 

“I was merely wondering why you have been leaving progressively earlier as the days pass. You leave before I do now and my class starts before yours.” Logan said standing up. Logan walked to the trashcan and dropped the empty yogurt cup in. 

“So I can get the right seat in psychology.” Roman answered casually. Or he hoped it was casual. Logan leveled him with a stare that made it clear he knew there was more to it. Roman huffed angrily.

“Okay fine so there's this guy and-” 

“A guy?” Logan said raising an eyebrow.

“Not that kind of guy, don't make me laugh. He's just a jerk and he wants the seat and I don't want him to have it.” Roman explained. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps this was immature.

“It is.” Logan said with an eye roll. 

“It is what?” Roman said feeling confused.

“Immature.” Logan answered putting his spoon in the sink. Roman hadn't realized he said that part out loud.

He shook his head and continued “Well look immature or not this guy is a jerk and I want to fix it.” Roman said firmly.

Logan picked up his satchel and slid it on. “And taking the chair he wants will do that?”

“It might!” 

It didn't.

The conversation with Logan had stopped Roman from leaving in time and the guy had gotten there first. Roman rushed into the room and saw him sitting in the chair and Roman stomped over threw himself into the chair next to him.

“Oh no, trouble in paradise?” he said with a smirk. 

“No” Roman replied in a mocking tone. The man turned his head toward Roman. 

“I'm Dee by the way.” He said not offering a hand to shake.

“Dee? What does that stand for?” Roman scrunched his nose. Isn’t “Dee” usually a nickname? He hardly thought they were on nickname terms.

“Depends who you ask.” The man said smirking again. What? How does it depend who you ask? Roman huffed.

“Well I'm Ro-” Roman began dramatically 

“Roman Regis,” Dee cut him off “undecided major, and obvious problem with knowing when to quit” How did this guy know his name and the fact that his major wasn’t set? Roman had never given him any personal information.

“I can tell when to quit just fine. Other people just quit too early” Roman said running his hand through his hair.

“What an absolutely saccharine sentiment.”

Roman was going to respond but was unfortunately stopped by Professor Picani coming into the room and starting class. Which was really too bad because Roman would have had the best comeback ever. Obviously.

***

After Psychology, Roman had time to hang out or grab food for like twenty minutes before his sculpting class. He grabbed a taco from a stand and ate it on the way to his class. 

They were trying their hands at choosing what to sculpt on their own and Roman had been working on a sculpture of a head for a week now. And if he did say so himself, it wasn't turning out to bad.

He was making a girl who looked like she could kick someone's ass but she was probably a pirate cuz she had interesting jewelry and a scar on he left cheek. Roman was hoping to finish it completely before Thanksgiving so he could give it to his sister, she would like it. 

Today he was going to do the hair and this would probably work amazingly like the rest of the sculpture. Simply because he was that good. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself as the nerves set in. Roman walked into the classroom and grabbed an apron off one of the hooks on the wall and slipped it over his head. 

He took the strings and wrapped them all the way around his waist and tied them in front of his stomach. He pushed a hand through his hair and tugged through a couple knots. It was getting too long, he was going to have to get it cut soon. It fell in his eyes and reached to brush below his cheekbones if he didn't push it out of the way.

Over the past few classes his hair had been getting in the way constantly. Then when he would push it back there would be clay in his hair. Roman glanced around the classroom, a few people were already to work while others streamed into the class and set up. 

“Hello I was wondering if anyone had a hair tie I could borrow?” He called to no one in particular.

“Oh here I have one.” said a girl who was in the middle of tying her apron. She finished the knot. Then tugged at the hair tie on her wrist and handed it to him.

“Thank you.” Roman said inclining his head gratefully.

She nodded to him as she tied her hair back as well “No worries. Keep it.” she headed over to the wheel to settle back into her project. 

Roman grabbed a handful of his bangs. He ran his fingers through them a few times and tied the hair tie around them. He pulled out his compact and looked in the mirror. It was certainly A Look. But frankly the art was far more important than how great he looked. 

Roman retrieved his project and sat down starting to work on it. The teacher came in at some point but she just left them to their work. Which was good because Roman wouldn't have heard anything she said.

It was like he was blind to the world around him. Like a lion making balloon animals; he was single mindedly focused on his craft. Not even the pursuit of coming up with a better metaphor would distract him.

He felt for tools on the table next to him as he needed them and his eyes very rarely left the sculpture. When it came time to texture the hair he started grasping different tools trying to find one that would work. He found one that felt like it would work. After a moment he picked it up. 

The tip was made of metal that looked perfectly clean and brand new and the handle was of a dark brown wood. Roman didn't remember what it was called but now was not the time. The sculpture was drying out even as he sat there.

He used the tool for a few minutes and it was just what he needed he finished the hair and leaned back to admire his work. He set the tool down on the tray and went to wash his hands. When he came back a moment later the teacher was hovering around his project looking surprised. Roman grinned as he strutted over, he had to admit it was an impressive piece. 

She looked at him as he approached “How did you manage such realistic hair?” she asked curiously. 

“Oh! I just used the…” Roman began confidently.

“The uhh…” He didn't remember what it was called “The…” he dug through the dish of tools.

Where did it go? He shuffled around the contents of the tray.

“I can't find it.” He said frustratedly “It was the one with a wood handle and it was probably new because it was completely clean when I used it.” 

“Hmm wood handle? Was it this?” She asked doubtfully as she picked up the wire brush which was indeed the only thing on the tray with a wood handle, the rest were plastic. Roman shook his head.

“Hmm well I'm not sure what it could be… I didn't get any new tools. Let me know if you figure it out.” She gave him a reassuring nod and walked back to her desk. 

As frustrating as that was Roman tried to move on. He had one more class today before he could head home. 

Math. Which as everyone knows takes all the concentration one can give it or it will consume one's soul. Or at least that was how Roman felt about it. Regardless of his personal feelings this math class was a requirement for nearly any degree you could want, he had to take it. So, with a heavy heart, he headed toward his math class.

***

The details of college algebra are too horrific to recount here so let's just say that our hero was feeling rather defeated as he left Professor Ceoiri’s lecture that day. 

It wasn't his fault he reminded himself. After all, who could have known that the teacher was going to throw in an exponent that he was expected to solve for. He grabbed his bike and started riding home. He wondered, not for the first time, what he was doing in that class. He had never been a math genius and likely wouldn't ever be. It was a requirement for many degrees but not all of them. 

He supposed it didn't help that he wasn't sure what he wanted his degree in. He had assumed that once he started his classes it would become clear to him what he wanted to do with his life. But… it hadn't.

Every time he would consider it he would just end up more frustrated. Every career he considered felt… trivial. Unimportant. Roman knew he could do more.

He knew his destiny was beyond being an accountant or being a doctor or even being an actor. He just… had to find it.

He had tried to explain all this to Logan a few days ago when Logan asked what his major was. The other man had made it abundantly clear that in his opinion this was the stupidest way to decide on a career because Roman's financial aid would run out eventually. 

Roman had at the time defended his decision though he knew Logan was right. He just knew that college was where he was supposed to be. It was the only thing he was sure of; that going to this school was what he should be doing right now. He could feel it. Logan wouldn't consider that a good reason either though, Roman got the feeling that emotions weren't Logan's forte.

Roman turned onto the street he lived on. He just needed to sit down, relax, watch The Office, and just pretend that this wouldn't be the third night in a row where he stayed home alone watching TV. It wasn't like he had much else to do. Logan had been over at his friend Virgil's dorm in the evenings most nights.

Which Roman understood. Of course Logan would prefer to spend time with his friend from high school instead of the roommate that was assigned to him. Then again, Logan was pretty solidly a third of his social interaction these days and Roman was going out of his mind with how badly he needed to just socialize.

It didn't help that the second third of his interactions were with the man, Dee. All of which were entirely devoid of the admiration and praise Roman obviously deserved (and needed if he was honest). The only other conversations he had were with teachers or the man at the taco cart. 

He pulled up to the bike rack and kicked the stand down. He honestly didn't know what had happened. All of his friends went to different colleges and when he texted, it would take days for them to respond (if they ever did) and when there finally was a response or was a lot of  
“Hey how are you?”  
“I'm alright. You?”  
“Haha tired, busy, ya know?” 

It was the absolute smallest talk! Ants don't have that small of talk. Roman stopped trying last week when he legitimately received a  
“So how's the weather over there?” 

That was crossing a line that Roman couldn't handle. He chained up his bike and headed up to the apartment. When the got there the door was unlocked. It figured, Logan probably wouldn't leave for another hour or two. 

He took a deep breath and shook off the funk that he had been in. He was too fabulous to be this insecure. Not that he was anything except confident.

He walked through the door ready to collapse in the bean bag he had brought out from his bedroom. But he quickly realized that the collapsing would not be happening. It was already occupied. There was a guy sitting in it flicking through Netflix on the tv. Roman stopped and dropped his backpack on the floor next to him. 

“Hello?” Roman said drawing the attention of the man in his chair. It was not Logan (not that it was ever in question, Roman didn't think Logan would be caught dead on a bean bag). The man turned away from the TV and looked at Roman.

“Oh hey, you must be the roommate.” said the man inclining his head slightly. He had thick eye shadow and a baggy purple hoodie. 

Logan stepped out of his room ,“Ah Roman, this is Virgil.” 

“Virgil. Yes. Of course” Roman said haltingly. He was surprised that they were here tonight. For the past few weeks Logan went out when he was hanging out with his friend. Not that he minded. Sure he had been hoping to just relax and now he was here third wheeling in a friendship that was probably didn't need anyone else. 

“Yeah hey.” Virgil slouched down and looked away. Great now he was making the emo uncomfortable! Logan probably would want him to go away. 

Logan looked at Roman with his eyebrows scrunched. “No you can stay.” 

“What?” He knew he hadn't said anything aloud that time.

“I don't think you were making him uncomfortable and you don't have to go if you don't want to.” Logan said adjusting his tie.

“L?” Virgil said sounding confused. 

“What? Is that not the way to invite people?” Logan seemed a little flustered.

“No it is but no one was saying he had to go…” Virgil said trailing off. 

Logan adjusted his glasses, shifting uncomfortably he opened his mouth and closed it a few times “I… don't know. You may stay, you may go, I don't care.” Logan said walking over to the table and grabbing the folding chair to drag over next to Virgil.

“We're watching A Series of Unfortunate Events.” Virgil said using the controller to scroll through Netflix. 

Roman wanted to. He knew it would look sad if he immediately sat down though. It would be admitting that he didn't have any plans. That he had nothing better to do than hang out with two people he wasn't friends with… 

But he didn't have anyone else to hang out with and he was going to lose his fucking mind if he didn't do something. He grabbed another folding chair from where it had been leaning against the wall and set it up on the other side of the bean bag.

The theme song started playing. Roman glanced over at Virgil who's eyes were fixed on the screen and Logan was bouncing his knee up and down as he watched. 

Maybe not the most lively bunch but Roman supposed it was all he had at the moment. 

He could do worse.


	3. Self Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last a confirmation of powers! I probably lost alot of people in the lead up   
> I've never been good at writing hooks.

Roman was really getting the hang of this whole “functioning like an adult” thing. He didn't even need to be told to buy milk instead of eyeliner this week. Last week was in the past and he was no longer the same person who thought that he could go a week eating only ramen. Now he had apples too! 

Shopping had been an adventure the first few weeks but Roman figured he was getting the hang of it pretty well. The whole “having a budget” thing was doable most of the time. He thanked heaven every day that he didn't have to go to a laundromat to wash his clothes because there was a laundry room in the building. Spending money on it would make it so much worse.

Laundry was actually a pretty new thing. His dad had always done the laundry for all of them and while Roman of course basically knew how it was done, he still occasionally had to call his dad with questions. Like where plaid goes when you're sorting colors. 

But really, he was kinda falling into a rhythm. He worked weekends and most evenings. On some nights that he was off, Logan and Virgil would come hang out and sometimes they would go over to Virgil's place. Roman did his shopping or laundry when they were elsewhere. It was a good system.

He didn't actually mind that emo nightmare as much as he thought he would, even though he was socially awkward. Roman hadn't actually talked to him much outside of what show they wanted to watch. They both mostly talked to Logan. And in the end Logan was growing on him… but he was still a prick.

He had just gotten back from the laundry room one evening and was playing music through his laptop. It was mainly Disney because he was just in one of those moods but it had occasional songs from musicals and other things. He was folding and hanging the laundry because he discovered that it was really annoying to dig all of your clean clothes out of a basket every time you get dressed.

“Strangers Like Me” from Tarzan started playing. Roman silently did a fist pump as he started singing “Whatever you, I'll do it too,” he danced toward the closet to hang up his shirt as he sang. 

“Show me everything and tell me how” He did a little shoulder shimmy as he reached for the next thing.

He hung up his uniform for work tomorrow. He had to work for most of the day, but the evening was free and it would be a Saturday night. Maybe he could go out or something. 

He glanced over the basket of clothes. What would he wear? He would have to slay, after all this would really be the first time he went out. Not to mention flirting becomes much easier if you look hot. Although that wasn't ever really a difficult thing for Roman to do. 

He looked at his closet for ideas as he reached into the basket for the next thing. He pulled out a jacket, he started sliding it onto a hanger before stopping for a second. This… wasn't his.

It was a gorgeous red leather jacket. As he lifted it up and examined it, he realized it would be just his size. He had probably picked it up accidentally in the laundry room somehow. Of course he wasn't going to try and keep it or anything. Only a jerk would do that, but…

He swung it around his shoulders and slid his arms into the sleeves which felt like they had be tailored specifically to him. He paused his music, rushed the bathroom and faced the mirror. He ruffled his hair and bit his lip, then he laid his hand on his chest and faked a laughed. He tried a few other poses before coming to a conclusion. He looked freaking amazing in this. He for a moment pondered the moral implications of taking a selfie in clothes that weren't his before deciding that fuck it, it wouldn't hurt. 

He snapped 6 pictures just to make sure he had a variety to choose which ones to delete. Then he sadly took off the jacket. He would have to go put up a notice on the board in the laundry room that he had found it. Policy was that if no one claimed it in a month it was his. So he scratched out a note and headed down to the laundry room to pin it up.

When he got back to his room he hung the jacket up on the other side of the closet away from his clothes and groaned once more because damn it was a good jacket and unfortunately he couldn't have it. He pressed play on his music again and the opening song from Heathers started playing.

Roman tried to get back to folding but he couldn’t. The jacket had thrown off his groove. He had too many things he’d rather be doing. Hell, homework sounded like more fun at this point and that was saying something. Maybe just a short break? He’d get back to laundry soon, just a few minutes…

Half an hour later he found himself dancing around the kitchen in his socks dramatically creating his own choreography. As the song played, he imagined he was on stage, his fans cheering. He gripped the microphone and belted out the high note. Then he pulled the microphone from the stand and spun away to sing the last chorus. It wasn’t until halfway through said chorus that Roman paid any attention to the real microphone in his hand. 

He trailed off as the song continued without him. He blinked a few times at the microphone in his hand. He poked the top with his finger tip a few times and heard the amplified “Tap tap tap” that rang out from speakers that didn’t exist. 

“What the fuck?” he said softly.

Where? Where had it come from? Was Roman imagining that it was there when it really wasn't? He felt his hands shaking so he gently set it down on the counter and just backed away. He bumped into a wall and slid down it til he was sitting on the floor peering up at the microphone that shouldn’t be there. 

If he was imagining it what did that mean for him? Was he losing his mind? Well of course he was imagining it how else could it suddenly appear? Especially since it was just like the one from his daydream. How else could something just appear if you weren’t imagining it?

‘Magic?’ One part of his brain suggested.   
‘Oh yeah real mature.’ Another part of him responded.

But then, he realized that that might be it. Sure magic wasn’t technically the word. The people on the news always called it “supernatural abilities of unknown origin” or something like that. But it was the powers like the superheroes in the big cities had. The sort of stuff that comic books were based off of. That- that could be a explanation for it. Right? 

Roman pushed his hand through his hair and considered for a moment. He decided (for the time being at least) that he was going to assume it was magic powers so he didn’t have to believe he was crazy. It wasn’t impossible and that was the only thing he needed to be able to cling to this fantasy. He stood up, his legs shaky.

He walked to his room, choosing to stop looking at the microphone for a moment. After all, since he wasn’t crazy it shouldn’t go anywhere just because he stopped looking at it. And if it did disappear, then it was gone and he wouldn’t have to worry about it. Right?

He paused his music on the computer and he walked back. Unfortunately the microphone was still there. Roman approached it cautiously. He picked it up. 

“Hello?” he said into it again his voice was amplified from all around like it was being piped through a huge sound system. 

“What the hell?” He breathed. A dramatic echo followed.

Logan walked in the front door and closed it behind him. 

“Logan thank god!” Roman exclaimed forgetting that he was holding the microphone. The blast of noise rattled the window.

Logan jumped at the sudden noise. “Dear Newton what was that?” he walked toward Roman “What are you doing?” 

Roman covered the microphone with his hand causing a muffled scraping sound to come from somewhere. Logan winced. 

“Okay so you can see it which means I'm really not crazy!” Roman exclaimed happily.

“What are you talking about? What sound system is this hooked in to?” Logan said looking around for hidden speakers. He opened a cabinet as if that might be a valid place for speakers to be.

“No sound system! It's just the microphone!” Roman held it out the microphone too Logan who held it like it was on fire. 

“Roman the microphone isn't the part that magnifies the sound, if your trying to conceal the fact that you bought speakers somehow it's not working. Try harder next time. Though I'm unsure how you afforded it…” He looked at Roman and stopped. Roman glared back, this was no joking matter. He certainly wasn't about to buy speakers on his cafe salary. 

“Wait really? How is it functioning without speakers? Why is it so light?” Logan rattled off quickly when he realized Roman was serious.

“Is it light? It seemed pretty normal to me.” Roman said thoughtfully. He supposed he would think it was normal, it came out of his brain after all.

“Well in my experience most tend to be heavier… it's very strange almost as if it has no insides…” Logan trailed off. He used his fingernail to pry up the battery hatch and looked inside.

His eyes widened. “Was this not working a moment ago?” He muttered.

“Ahem, test test.” he said into the microphone which caused his voice to resonate around the room. Logan raised his eyebrows.

“What?” Roman asked wondering what was so surprising.

“This microphone is entirely empty. There is no circuits, wires, not so much as a battery… where did this come from?” Logan continued examining it. He turned it so that Roman could see into the hollow inside of the microphone.

Roman ran a hand through his hair. He supposed that made sense after all he had no idea what was inside a microphone. He didn't know how it worked, just that it did. So of course his microphone would be the same. 

Roman puffed out his cheeks and exhaled heavily “I- Well I made it.” 

“What?” Logan flicked his eyes to Roman for a moment before fiddling with the on off switch on the side of the microphone.

“I made it with my magic powers.” Roman said earning him a long stare from Logan. Great now Logan thought he was crazy.

“I don’t think your crazy however I am questioning how you could think magic is real.” Logan said staring at him.

“Magic is real just look at all those superheroes on the news!” Roman gestures vaguely toward the TV as if he actually watched the news.

Logan rolled his eyes “That isn't magic it's a genetic anomaly.”

“Oh yeah how do you know Mr. Smarty Pants?” Roman snapped. Logan gave him A Look. It was at that moment that Roman remembered that Logan was literally going to school to become a researcher on people who have powers. 

“Okay fine then. I made it with my genetic anomaly!” Roman shouted exasperated. He plopped himself down in one of the folding chairs.

“I wasn't aware that you had this ability.” Logan stated, walking over to Roman and handing him the microphone.

“Yeah well neither was I” Roman said flicking the microphone off.

“So what is this power exactly?” Logan sat in the other folding chair.

“Wait you don't want more proof or something?” Roman asked surprised.

“Do you have more proof? If so I'd be happy to see it.” Logan countered.

“Okay fair no I have no more proof.” Roman huffed. “I actually don't entirely know what the power is. Like at all.” 

Logan's eyebrows drew together, “How do you not know if you just used it?”

‘I’m secretly an idiot?’ Roman thought to himself in response.

“Secretly?” Logan rolled his eyes.

“Fuckin stop that your freaking me out!” Roman exclaimed.

“Stop what?” Logan sat up a little straighter (if that was possible).

“I don't know,” Roman was probably just reading too far into a coincidence, “Nevermind.” 

He shook his head, “Anyway, I just found out that I have powers like fifteen minutes ago! How am I supposed to know what they do?” Roman threw his hands up in frustration.

“Give me a moment.” Logan held up one finger. He stood and walked to his room. Roman heard shuffling and a moment later Logan emerged with something in his hands.

He settled back in his chair with a Rubik's cube in hand “Continue” He said fiddling with the cube.

“I didn't take you for the type to play with toys, Logan.” Roman smirked.

“Rubik's Cubes are not toys. They keep my spacial reasoning skills sharp.” Logan snapped, “And I need something to focus on while you speak. Please, continue.” Roman took a moment to try and remember what he had been saying.

“You said you have known for fifteen minutes? What happened? How did you make this if you didn't know you had powers?” 

Roman pushed his hair backward “I don't know I was singing and dancing around. And I was imagining I was on stage in front of a cheering crowd” Logan pulled a face but Roman ignored him 

“Which is good for my self confidence and it allows me a creative outlet so it's a valid thing for an adult to do.” He added defensively.

“And I shut my eyes to sing the high note and then when I opened them there was a microphone just like in the daydream in my hand.”

“That doesn't make sense, matter doesn't just spontaneously appear” Logan stated not looking up from his task.

“Yes exactly which means there's only one explanation” Roman rolled his eyes. 

“Well actually there's easily three explanations but considering the fact that I can see it I've chosen to assume you're not hallucinating. The fact that it is empty, and yet functions rules out the idea of you deceiving me. So yes I suppose that what remains, though improbable, must be true” Logan said turning the left side of his Rubik's cube. 

“Are you seriously quoting Sherlock Holmes right now?”

Logan pretended not to hear him “Can you do it again?”

“I don't know” Roman answered honestly. “I'll try it, hold on.”

“I doubt that's necessary I'm sure I'm in not danger of falling off- Oh, you meant to wait a moment.” Logan realized halfway through his thought. 

Roman conjured the daydream of singing on stage again I'm his mind. He stood up because he felt like the way you do these things. All the superheroes in movies test their powers standing up. You didn't see spiderman laying in his bed to sling webs for the first time. Roman closed his eyes to focus his imagination. He lip synced another song, imaging that he was really singing it. 

He could practically feel the weight of the microphone in his hand. No, no, he could feel the microphone. He opened his eyes and there it was in his hand another microphone. As much as he had been trying to convince himself that it was true Roman hadn't expected it to work.

He tossed it away from him like the hellish object that it was “WHAT THE FUCK?”


	4. Stop Whispering!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back! I got real busy over the past few weeks so I didn't really have time to write. However this provides a great opportunity to mention that I haven't planned any sort of update schedule because life is weird but I swear I am always working as fast as I reasonably can.  
> Also idk if I've mentioned this but the lovely Jocey_Frost edits these chapters for me and is just the best human because idk what commas are lol

The morning after they discovered his powers, Roman stood at the counter eating cereal. Logan sat a few feet away at the table eating breakfast too and technically Roman could join him but he didn’t want to. Cool people don’t sit at tables.They hadn't said anything this morning, they just shuffled around each other getting bowls and milk. 

“You know you can't just go telling everyone about this.” Logan broke the silence after a few minutes.

“What?” Roman turned his head to look at him. 

Logan explained “You seem the type to brag about this sort of thing. You can't with this.” 

Roman rolled his eyes “Oh I'm sorry, I don't remember voting for you in the last ‘dad elections.’ You can't tell me what to do.” 

“Dad elections?” Logan raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Roman was an adult, he could admit when he had fucked up a comeback and he definitely did fuck that one up. Dad elections? There was no good way to recover that one. In his defense he was exhausted.

He and Logan had stayed up late the night before testing his power. By the end of the night, sitting on the table was four microphones and a pineapple. The four microphones was to test if he could control it, the pineapple was from testing if he could make other things. After the pineapple he had gotten too tired, it turned out it took a lot of energy for him to make things. 

They were gone now but Roman needed a couple more bites of cocoa puffs before he could think about it. Enough weird things had happened in the past 12 hours that he could accept for the moment that the microphones and pineapple had disappeared without having too much trouble.

He had fallen asleep on the floor before he had time to go to his bed or his room. Logan had been kind enough to bring him a blanket before going to bed himself. But this morning, Roman was dead on his feet. Not to mention stiff from the night on the floor.

Logan cleared his throat and Roman's eyes snapped back to him. “You are aware of why you can't tell anyone else this right?”

“You’re jealous of my awesomeness and are trying to control it?” Roman suggested.

Logan closed his eyes and exhaled out of his nose before responding “Why must it always be idiots endowed with power? No you cretin. It is because that there is an extensive list of people who wish to exploit people with powers. And yours would be particularly tempting. You create things with your mind, many people would use that against you and if you somehow evade that then your likely to be taken away for scientific testing and treated less than humanely.”

“But everyone loves the heroes!” Roman exclaimed defensively.

Logan rolled his eyes “Yeah they're treated well because they're in the public eye and they are upholding laws. What of the thousands, if not, tens of thousands who we don't hear about on the news. No one knows how frequently this genetic variance occurs so in all likelihood we are seeing a minuscule fraction of experiences.” 

Jeez way to bring the mood down… Roman had been daydreaming about ways he could use his power for fun and here Logan was acting like Roman was in immediate danger. Logan rolled his eyes and took a bite of cereal. 

Then Roman had an AMAZING idea.

“Well if heroes get treated better, then I can just be a hero! We don't have one here in the city yet any way!” 

The other man choked on his cereal. Coughing, Logan looked at him incredulously.

“Roman,” coughing continues, “I never said it, but I had always hoped that underneath all that you were intelligent in your own way. I admired that you seemed undaunted by college. Now I see it was all stupidity all along.”

“No no really! It would be amazing! I would be a hero! I could save people, have a secret identity!” Roman said getting caught up in the fantasy if it.

“You could be in very real danger of getting shot.” Logan states with a glare.

“No I'd be fine. I'd be loved throughout the city, a protector of the innocent.” 

“Even your ego isn't big enough to stop a bullet!” Logan snapped. Roman slowed down for a second. Logan cleared his throat, adjusting his tie, then sat up straighter. 

Roman frowned slightly thinking it over. He could get hurt maybe. But then again, probably not though because he could handle himself in a fight.

He grinned, an idea of how to protect himself dawned, “Perhaps my ego wouldn't work. But this would.” He imagined he was a prince riding into battle with a fearsome dragon. His sword at his waist and a shield strapped to his arm. He focused on the feeling of the shield, on how it shined in the light, how its shined surface resembled a mirror. 

The next thing he knew he was standing in the kitchen with a shield on his arm grinning triumphantly. He teetered there for a moment feeling proud till a wave of exhaustion hit him like a train. And then the very next thing he knew after that he was on the floor and his vision was getting dark as he shut his eyes.

 

An unknown amount of time later Roman came to. He was laying on the bean bag. Logan was sitting on the chair next to him typing on his laptop rapidly. Roman groaned as he sat up. Behind his eyes hurt whenever he moved.

“Ah good your awake.” Logan spared a glance in his direction. “I'd assume I need not tell you how stupid it was to create something that big when you know this power is exhausting for you.”

Roman groaned again “Do you think the lecture could wait till I get some ibuprofen?” 

“No because I had called Virgil over and he will be here soon. Also we're out of ibuprofen”

“Why'd you call him?” Roman whined and collapsed back onto the bean bag.

“He was going to help me move you to your bed.”

“Why didn't you take me to the hospital?”

“Because they might have discovered the reason for your unconsciousness. Also, I was unsure if you had insurance. A trip in an ambulance and to the hospital could be financially devastating without some form of insurance” Logan said with a shrug.

“Thanks. Wait where is my shield? I worked hard for that!” His head rang from his too loud voice.

“Everything you created disappears when you go to sleep.” Logan said nonchalantly. “Likely due to the lack of focus.”

“It's gone?” Roman said with no small amount of horror.

“Indeed. May I suggest more rest before attempting any more objects. The shield might not have been such a problem if you hadn't pushed yourself so much in the past twelve hours.” Logan said. There was a knock at the door.

“Ah that would be Virgil.” He stood and walked to the door and opened it “Hello, he just woke up but thank you for coming.”

“H,i I uh, brought my roommate because he's in his second year of nursing school and thought he could help. He was worried or whatever,” Virgil responded entering. A man followed him who was wearing a blue shirt and a cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Yes my apologies for having raised concerns, he is awake now.”

“Well I can still see if there's any way for me too help. I don't mind,” The man came over and kneeled next to Roman.

“Hey there. I'm Patton, how are you feeling?” He held out a hand to Roman.

Roman shook the man's hand and just got all these warm vibes from him honestly. Like Roman normally liked people he could bicker with, but this guy just... exuded genuineness. Roman was ready to trust him with his social security number because he got the feeling Patton just wouldn't do anything with it. 

“I feel like there is a dwarf inside my head with a pickaxe but other than that I'm alright.” Roman said shifting to something closer to upright. His head throbbed.

“Well would it be okay if I pick-ask you a few questions?” Patton smiled. That was an absolutely terrible pun but Roman couldn't find the necessary amount of disdain for the dumb joke. Patton's smile was infectious.

“Kay.” Roman's head hurt but he could take a minute to talk to this guy.

“Okay have you been drinking? I mean, ya know, alcohol specifically.” 

Roman figured he couldn't tell Patton the truth. “Yes.” Roman answered. Patton frowned as put a hand on Roman's forehead. Roman felt bad, this guy seemed really nice and here Roman was lying to him.

“Really?” Patton said like he didn't quite believe him. 

“Yes I'm afraid I got a bit carried away partying last night.” 

“Well... if you're sure. I suggest a couple aspirin and some pancakes.” Pattom smiled but it seemed a little uncomfortable now. Could he tell Roman was lying?

“Cool, since he's awake I'm gonna go grab breakfast but if you want you can all come with me.” Virgil said with a shrug.

Roman politely refused and the other three left without him. Patton reminded him to eat something and left Roman alone. He decided to nap a little longer and then figure out some more about his situation.

He went to sleep thinking about becoming a superhero. He would be a role model, saving people, doing good deeds. The news station would want to interview him but they would never be able to catch him long enough. Mysterious and dangerous but earning the trust of everyone he encountered.

 

He woke up a couple hours later, Logan wasn't home yet and Roman had another hour before he had to show up at work. His head still pounding, he decided to get dressed real quick and any time he had left after he would use to practice. He went to his closet and pulled out his uniform. Then his eye caught on and empty hanger on the other side of the bar.

Where the leather jacket had been there was nothing. 

Roman started thinking of where it could be. No one could have had the chance to take it except Logan. It wouldn't have fit Logan, he was taller and less muscular than Roman, he wouldn't have taken it. Then Roman realized that how perfectly the jacket had fit him wasn't normal. 

Like it was absolutely perfect. It was also the most beautiful jacket he had ever seen. Now though, it was gone. Could it have been…? Roman snatched up his phone and called Logan. After three or four rings the other man picked up.

“I presume this is fairly important? I’m on my way to the science center to apply for an internship in one of the labs.” Logan said sound exasperated. He must have finished having breakfast with the others then.

“Yes whatever I was just wondering if you took a jacket out of my closet?” Roman asked checking through all his other clothes as he spoke in case it just got mixed up with his other stuff.

“May I remind you that I don’t touch your possessions unless given explicit permission.” Logan sounded almost offended. “I certainly wouldn’t have purloined your clothes of all things.” That sounded dangerously close to an insult on his sense of style but Roman decided to let it slide for now.

“So you didn’t take anything?” Roman asked feeling excited.

“Quite on the contrary. I find your choice in clothing abhorrent.” Roman ignored that.

“Heck yesss!” He exclaimed if he dreamed it up then that meant he could do it again and it meant this time he could keep it! 

Logan hummed in confusion “That was not the response I expected to my insult, very well, goodbye”.

Roman couldn’t believe it. If it happened twice yesterday how many times had he created something by accident without even realizing. Obviously his powers didn’t stop when he wasn’t trying to use them or the whole microphone incident wouldn’t have happened. Holy frick frack this was so cool!

Roman closed his eyes for a moment and imagined the jacket. He was dimly aware that this was probably not the best idea after his sudden loss of consciousness earlier. But surely it would be fine. 

He imagined what he would look like wearing it out on the street or at a party. He remembered how the leather felt then he latched onto that feeling. As he opened his eyes he felt a sharp tug from inside his skull. His vision went dark for a moment like when you stand up too fast. He felt himself drift to the side as a wave of dizziness hit him but he grabbed the wall and stabilized himself.

He looked down, the coat was there in his hand. He whooped loudly, throwing his hands in the air. The dizziness caused him to almost list forward. He grabbed the wall again. 

He walked to the closet with his hand out in case his balance decided to betray him again. As he walked his coordination seemed to return. He put on his uniform and threw the jacket around his shoulders. 

He locked the door of the apartment as he left for work and stopped by the laundry room to take down the notice about the jacket. Outside the early morning fall air chilled his skin pleasantly. His balance had seemingly returned even though the headache persisted. He put his helmet on and swung his leg over the bike.

He he peddled along for about three sidewalk squares before landing in some bushes. Okay maybe he really would have to be more careful with his power. He turned back and locked his bike back up, he would apparently have to walk to work. He'd have to hurry too. Mr. Wynne, his manager, wouldn't be happy if he was late.

 

Work was rough. A customer had tipped him like three percent which was almost worse than not tipping at all. He had been late and had gotten a firm scolding from Mr. Wynne. Occasionally his balance would abandon him and he would have to grab hold of the nearest object so he didn't fall. Plus people kept looking at him like he was crazy.

He was just ready to go get some rest. He was covered in bruises from when he passed out and when he fell off his bike. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and strongly considered just staying the night on the floor next to the staircase. He had no desire to climb those stair. He heard the door open behind him and turned to see who it was.

“You look like shit.” Virgil said casually. Roman cursed his luck. Of course the one who caught him pouting was the one most likely to insult him.

“Yes well I've had a rough day and you aren't exactly a supermodel yourself.” Roman snapped. He started climbing, leaving Virgil behind next to the door. Then he felt gravity shift. He reached for the handrail but it slipped past his fingers as he fell. 

His only thought was “now is really not a good time”.

But then there was arms. Roman didn't know how Virgil got there in time to catch him but he was glad.

“Ah look my knight in MCR merch.” Roman snarked despite the fact that Virgil was the only thing between him and the floor.

“Yeah whatever.” Virgil stood him back up straight and kept a hand on Roman's shoulder. “Are you good?” 

“Yes of course.” Roman said taking another step and swaying dangerously. Okay next time he'd maybe listen to Logan. 

Yeah the thought sounded dumb in his own head never mind. 

Virgil stepped forward and pulled Roman's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Roman's waist. “So are you gonna tell me why you look like you had a rowdy time with the jolly green giant?”

“What?”

“Your hair.” 

Roman reached up and felt his hair. He felt something in it and ended up pulling a leaf out of his hair. That did explain some of the looks he had been getting at work. His hair really was getting too long.

“I fell off my bike into a bush” Roman said.

“Is falling your new hobby today or something? Logan said you fell over earlier when you passed out. Then the bush, now the stairs.” 

“It's complicated.” Roman groaned. Virgil just shrugged and they continued trudging up the stairs silently. Roman unlocked the door when they got there. 

Virgil called into the apartment “Hey Logan I found your friend trying to fall down the stairs.” Logan's bedroom door swung open.

“What?” Logan looked between the two of them. 

“I just pushed myself a little too far” Roman explained. He didn't want Virgil to know about his powers. Logan's confused shifted to a glare

“Then don't say it so blatantly you idiot!” Logan hissed.

“He's not allowed to say that he pushed himself?” Virgil looked as confused as Roman felt.

“That wasn't the part I was objecting to.” Logan said.

“That's all I've said! What could you be objecting to?!” He exclaimed pulling away from Virgil.

Logan opened and closed his mouth for a second the held his bedroom door open wider and said “May I have a word with you?” Roman walked into Logan's room and Logan shut the door behind him before he seemed to think better of it and opened the door enough to stick his head out saying, “Give us a couple minutes Virgil.” 

Roman heard a confused “O...kay?” from the other side of the door. 

This was the first time Roman had been in Logan's room because Logan seemed very private about his space. There was a bookshelf full of textbooks and non-fiction. The topics ranged from common medicinal herbs to theoretical quantum physics to the mountain ranges of western Russia.

Logan wheeled on Roman “You have only have luck to thank for the fact that Virgil didn't hear you because the probability of such an occurrence is so infinitesimal that only luck could be to blame.”

“Why are you so absolutely terrible at keeping secrets?” Logan continued. “Why must everyone mutter under their breath all the time? It seems a very common habit for people to have but I don't understand why everyone insists up disclosing secrets in this manner so frequently!”

“What are you talking about?!” Roman was lost.

“Just now! You felt the need to whisper to yourself about your powers literally saying you didn't want Virgil to find out! I don't know how he didn't hear!”

“What the frick do you mean?” Roman threw his hands up in frustration. He grasped the edge of Logan's desk to stop his head spinning.

“This. This is why people are so difficult! I'm just trying to help you, and you start talking aloud about what you need to keep secret and I'm expected to just go along with it and pretend I can't hear you talking! And it's so stupid! Why would you ever say the phrase ‘I don't want Virgil to know about my powers’ when your standing right. Next. To. Him!”

“I didn't say that!” Roman shot back indignantly.

“Yes you did I heard you.” Logan pressed his hands to his face and growled. Roman was getting real sick of being Logan's verbal punching bag.

“That! Like that!” Logan said pointing at Roman suddenly. “With the whispering like I can't hear you. And for the record you have hardly been my punching bag. I haven't said anything that wasn't true.” Roman froze.

“Logan I didn't say any of those things out loud.”

“I heard you.” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No no Logan I didn't say it outloud but I did think it.”

“What?” 

“I've noticed that you keep doing this weird thing where it's like you respond to the things I'm thinking. Like I said it outloud. Like like like uh-” Roman snapped his fingers searching for an example. “Like last night! We were talking you asked how I didn't realize I had a power when I had just used it. Then I was thinking ‘I’m secretly an idiot’ and you said ‘Secretly?’and I said don’t do that because it freaks me out remember?”

“You noticed this and didn’t point such a thing out earlier even after we were talking about the concept of superhuman powers?” Logan glared at him.

Roman rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I didn’t consider the idea of you actually reading my thoughts… I figured it was more of a coincidence sort of thing or maybe you were just very good at reading people?” 

“Consider the phrase you just said and who your talking to.” Logan said raising an eyebrow “Do I seem like the type who is just ‘good at reading people’?”

“Well excuse me if I don’t assume every stranger I meet has superpowers!” Roman exclaimed.

Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman, “Lower your volume or Virgil will hear you!” he hissed.

Logan closed his eyes and seemed to think for a moment, “Very well, if you truly hold that you said nothing then your theory is one of the only ones that would make sense. I suppose we should test it in some way. Think of something, and try not to strain yourself” Roman took offense to that but followed orders.

He thought of tax evasion because that wouldn’t be something Logan could guess at.

Logan stared at him a second “I think the first thing that requires addressing is that tax evasion is hardly a joke secondly I think you maybe be right about this telepathy idea, as much as it pains me to say so.”

“Really?” Roman grinned.

“Well there isn't another way for me to know is there?”

“Valid point,” Roman conceded, “That's so cool! You have powers and I have powers. We could be superhero buddies. Jeez I guess this means that the rumors about people with powers being drawn together is true!”

“No. No superheroics. And although I'm not inclined to assign this coincidence so quickly to the work of fate such a theory certainly has made a strong case for itself in a multitude of ways.” Logan seemed to be thinking. Too bad Roman wasn't able to read his mind too.

“I thank Newton for that, let me tell you.” Logan responded.

“Hey let's work on privacy!” Roman said giving him a charming smile.

“What?”

“You know, now that you know you have this power you can work on not barging into my head to hear whatever I’m thinking!” Roman suggested brightly.

Logan blinked seeming to come to a realization “Yes that would be the next rational step. I suppose I didn’t consider that. Looking back this power has been… somewhat troublesome. Others people’s thoughts… take an inordinate amount of focus to sort through. I had always assumed that I processed auditory information differently from others but this… this makes far more sense than the theory that everyone is constantly talking under their breath but no one talks about it.”

“You really thought everyone was just whispering constantly? That must have been annoying.” Roman raised an eyebrow.

Logan huffed out a laugh, “There’s a reason I don’t keep many friends. I also was homeschooled for much of my life so contact with other people was fairly limited.” That was fair enough, Roman silently wondered how Virgil got through the obviously scrupulous application process.

“Virgil was an interes-” Logan began before looking up at Roman “Ah my apologies, I’m uncertain how I will go about controlling this, but believe me, I will be persistent. I am looking back at my childhood and it is starting to make much more sense. I feel I have been rather obtuse. How did this get by me so long?” 

Roman felt a little bad, Logan seemed genuinely shocked “Well I mean, if that's the way you had always experienced the world then you had nothing to compare it with. How were you supposed to know?” 

Logan's face was pinched with disappointment. Roman recognized that look because it was the one Logan had given him when he bought the eyeliner instead of milk. There was a knock at the door. Logan opened it and looked out. 

“Should I go home? Ya know so that you can fight about whatever it is you’re fighting about or…?” Virgil voice came from the other side of the door sounding awkward.

“No actually it turns out it was just an immense misunderstanding, at least we think it is.” Logan exited the room and Roman felt socially obligated to follow after.

“I am going to go shower!” Roman announced.

Virgil smirked “Trying to wash of the remnants of your night with the jolly green giant?”

“Ho ho ho.” Roman said sarcastically. Virgil snorted out a laugh. Roman turned to walk toward the bathroom.

As he was about to close the door Logan said, “By the way Roman, that’s an interesting jacket.”

“Thanks!” 

‘I made it myself’ He added mentally knowing Logan was probably listening. Logan just nodded and went to sit down. Roman shut the bathroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify Logan did not know he had powers before this  
> Just making sure we're clear because sometimes I'm bad at writing and I'm pretty sure rn is one of those times  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is Logan's POV so thoughts 'are quoted like this' and actual words "are quoted in this manner"  
> Now even more importantly this chapter will have some violence referenced, it happens off screen but there is mention of blood.  
> I need you all to take care of yourselves so if you have any problems with that sort of thing please take the end of this chapter slowly  
> ♡

Logan reluctantly agreed to help Roman practice his powers in exchange with help for his own. Roman had even learned to dispel the objects he summoned which unsurprisingly didn’t require as much energy as bringing something into existence. He also passed out less often which was obviously a plus. 

Roman was having much more success than Logan was.

Everytime Logan tried controlling his power he would get distracted by… feelings. He felt embarrassed, he felt like an idiot. He hadn't noticed his powers for all these years. For eighteen years, he didn't consider the idea that he might have powers; even as he planned a career in just that field.

The possibility of his own powers had never been his focus. He had been focused on Virgil.

Virgil was his first and only friend. Something about him felt far more compatible with Logan than most people did. He was one of the only people Logan could stomach being around other than his father and stepfather (and even his stepfather had taken some time). 

So when Virgil began showing signs of above average strength and speed with no regular physical activity, Logan was curious. As it became clear just how far above average Virgil was in those respects, Logan began researching the possibility of supernatural abilities. There was little to no actual scientific knowledge or explanation for these abilities, the available information consisted mostly of hearsay and folklore. And fear.

Logan of course felt driven to protect Virgil from this. He had read one too many stories of fatal “accidents” in laboratory tests relating to superhumans (Logan hesitated to use the term but what else was there to call them?). It was perfectly clear that these labs were often a death sentence for the volunteers. 

He felt responsible for amending that. He was going to increase the wealth of academic knowledge and make the world safer for superhumans, for his friend. He never realized that he would be protecting himself as well. 

Virgil didn't seem to have noticed his own powers either, after all, as far as Logan could tell it had only started manifesting in late high school. Logan hadn't told him about any of his suspicions yet. Not of his own powers, nor Virgil's. Virgil didn't often do anything that was considered athletic, so it hadn't really come up. 

Not to mention, Virgil had been dealing with a lot over the past few years. There had been the depression, the anxiety, the coming out to his parents (which had gone well despite his nervousness). Logan never wanted to add more to his plate.

And now? It would just be awkward to bring it up at this point.

Logan would get around to telling him eventually, about both of their powers, but for now it was best kept secret.

In spite of his failings at controlling his powers, Logan was improving at knowing when people were speaking quietly and when they were just thinking loudly. It was easiest with Virgil although it could occasionally be confusing, because oftentimes he would just say anything he was thinking to Logan. However, most of the time Logan could tell with Virgil.

With people he barely knew it was harder to tell. He couldn't look at everyone constantly to check if their mouths were moving. And now he was more aware of the constant noise than ever. To a certain extent it had become white noise before, but now he knew that he shouldn't be able to hear them.

He was starting to really hate being around people because the information was so, so, constant. He was having a hard time figuring out how to cope with it now more than ever. He found himself bringing his rubik's cube with him everywhere, because it was the only way he managed to focus. It was easier when he was at home, Roman didn't think as much as the average person. 

Logan smirked tiredly at his laptop screen. Roman was actually just easier to be around, because he understood Logan's problem. It was actually Roman who had suggested that when they were alone, he just won’t talk and istead will let Logan read his thoughts so it wasn't overwhelming. Logan was… grateful.

He was currently typing up his findings from their practices so he could look back on his and Roman's progress in the future. Roman was tolerant of his desire to use this as scientific research. Even in spite of the fact that he was more interested in the fanciful aspects of being a superhuman. 

Logan rubbed a hand over his face and shut his laptop, this was one of the rare moments where things were quiet. Virgil had gone home a couple hours ago and Roman had exhausted himself with his powers. Logan had noticed that when people were asleep he couldn't hear what they were thinking. He didn't know why particularly, perhaps the thoughts had while sleeping weren't fully realized? Whatever the reason, he was not complaining. 

As he prepared himself for bed, he was struck with the urge to simply stay awake. To enjoy the peace. When he’d wake, everything was going to get loud again. He knew it was immature to worry about the inevitable but his concerns didn't disappear. He fought to keep his eyes open for a time but eventually failed and he sunk into sleep.

 

The next morning Roman had left by the time he woke up and there was a note taped to the jar of Crofter’s that said “Hey idk where else to put this that u would see it but i’m gonna be out pretty late tonight i’m gonna be work See ya ;p”. 

Logan rolled his eyes at the atrocious grammar. Roman worked at the coffee shop Logan's stepfather owned, and occasionally like to pick up extra shifts in order to buy frivolous items like sunglasses.

He was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be able to practice. Well perhaps he could hang out with Virgil a bit later than usual. He texted Virgil inviting him, and agreed to stop by his apartment after class so they could walk over together.

The whole concept of class in a group was still unfamiliar, but Logan was learning to deal with the large groups which were a contrast to the homeschooling he had done for most of his childhood.

Logan had been homeschooled with the help of his dad’s friend who had a teaching degree because Logan was bored out of his mind in normal classes. Children his age were so often dimwitted and slow and… loud. After second grade, his fathers pulled him out of school and Logan was allowed to work at his own pace. 

It wasn’t until he was ten that his teacher, Mr. Timor, suggested that the Timor children join Logan. After all, it would allow Mr. Timor to guide his own children's education as he saw fit.

He met the three children about two weeks later: Persephone, a girl a year older than him, Nephy another girl who was only just learning to read, and Virgil. 

Virgil, he found, was significantly more bearable a classmate than many people. They matured together, they often had sleepovers, Virgil was the only friend Logan had and vice versa. Perhaps they weren't the most popular people, but they knew where they stood with each other and that was all that mattered. 

Virgil was smart too, he managed to keep up with Logan without too much trouble. So, when they both applied to college, it surprised no one that they managed to get accepted to the major university that was across town from their homes. It was a little over an hour’s drive, but it was comforting to be able to go back home if they needed.

Now they were both aiming to become doctors (in different fields of course), so they still weren't likely to be separated for a long time. 

Logan walked toward his class and came to the more heavily populated areas the closer he got to the science building. He pulled his rubik's cube out of his back pack and started turning it while he walked. As he passed people he caught snippets of thought floating around adding to the general clamor of voices:

‘Fuck I forgot to-’  
“-so I'm screwed haha-”  
“-you have food?”  
‘was the fourth word suf-’ 

And a dozen other nonsense phrases that Logan was trying tirelessly to block out. Why were there so many? 

He growled in frustration. It seemed the more he tried to turn off his power the louder the voices got. Focusing on it made it worse, but trying not to think of something was nearly impossible. He tried to breathe deeply in and out. It was disorienting being in a crowd, especially when they were all talking. He couldn't just miss class though. So he kept walking.

He managed to make it through the two hour lecture although, he hadn't retained much of the information. At least he had gotten the homework, he would go over it at another time.

Logan started heading in the direction of Virgil's apartment with no intention of mentioning what happened. He knew he needed to tell Virgil, but he didn't want to do it until he had everything more under control. He had applied to a job as a lab assistant. He would also have access to a lab so he could start recording his findings about himself (and perhaps Roman if he would allow). 

He and Virgil would have to go across town for dinner in a few days. Perhaps he could explain on the drive over. He and Virgil had agreed to go home on Friday nights so that Mr. Timor and Logan's dads could see them. He just had to focus for a little longer till his application went through. Hopefully he would get hired.

Logan took a breath and let himself into Virgil's apartment. They had exchanged keys in case either one needed to get in for some reason. Logan was glad that Roman had been alright with it. Virgil being able to enter whenever necessary had proven helpful.

Roman was of course still complete idiot but… he was growing on Logan a bit. 

Virgil was in the kitchen sitting on the counter when Logan entered. His roommate Dee came into the kitchen, raised an eyebrow at Virgil.

‘He better clean that fucking counter. You can't just sit where people prepare food’ Dee thought. 

He grabbed a soda from the fridge and looked Logan up and down ‘looks nervous, probably has a secret’ he rolled his eyes and held out his hand.

“Hello I'm Declan.” The man smiled but Logan got the feeling it wasn't genuine. Logan nodded.

He shook Declan's hand “Logan.” he said. As they made eye contact the other man's thoughts became louder.

‘He always looks like he's not paying attention. Like he's focusing elsewhere. Odd…’ Logan shifted uncomfortably as he pulled back. It was surprising that Declan knew he had his mind on other things.

“A pleasure, I'm sure. If you ever need someone to talk to, my phone is on.” Declan handed Logan a piece of paper with a phone number. It was probably safe to assume the number belonged to Declan.

‘Whenever he decides to tell what's on his mind I'd like to be the one he calls. He doesn't seem like the type to keep trivial secrets’. He was, indeed, correct. 

Logan would not keep this secret were it not necessary. 

Declan turned abruptly and walked out of the room. Logan felt mildly relieved that he was no longer under such scrutiny.

“O...kay, he’s freaking weird.” Virgil hopped down from the counter and grabbed his keys off a table. “Ready to go?” 

Then Patton peeked his head out of his room, “Wait you're leaving?” Patton's eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yeah I'm just heading out now…” Virgil said dropping his eyes to the tile and thinking ‘Damn it, damn it, don't look at him.’

“Well could help me with something real real quick?” Patton asked.

“ ‘course” Virgil scuffed his shoe against the tile. 

“Thanks!” Patton went into the fridge “Could you please open this?” He handed Virgil a jar of pickles with an apologetic smile. Apparently he had noticed how strong Virgil was too. 

Virgil thought, ‘God he's so sweet’ and said, “Uh yeah.” He opened the jar, the seal popped, he handed it back to Patton. 

“Thank you! I would've been in a pickle without your help” Patton laughed.

‘Agh! His laugh is so… no, focus, say something normal’

“Heh, yeah no worries” Virgil said.

Patton looked Virgil over before turning back toward the fridge with a slight frown, ‘He's looking thinner than when the semester started.’ 

Logan blinked and looked at Virgil. He did look thinner… was he eating enough?

“We’ll see you later, Virgil!” Patton smiled.

Virgil began literally screaming internally and it took all of Logan's self control to refrain from telling him to stop. He really hated the fact that he could hear thoughts right now.

“Yes. Goodbye.” Logan said and opened the door, hoping that if Virgil was no longer in the same room as Patton the screaming might stop. 

 

They walked toward Logan's apartment in comfortable silence. When they arrived Virgil plopped down in the beanbag.

“So what do you wanna do?” Virgil asked letting his head hang off the edge of the beanbag.

“We must talk.”

“Oh boy.”

Logan prepared himself for a feelings conversation. He walked over to the window and looked out. He had noticed that making eye contact during serious conversations just made them all the the more awkward 

“Have you been eating?” Logan asked examining the brick wall that he could see through the window.

‘Ah fuck’ he heard Virgil think. Logan grimaced that was not an encouraging sign.

“Yeah.” Virgil answer after a brief hesitation. 

Logan adjusted his glasses, thinking.“Let me rephrase. Are you eating a sufficient amount for your body's continued functioning?” Logan turned to look at him now. 

“Probably not, heh, feels like there isn't enough time lately…” Virgil shifted uncomfortably. 

Logan narrowed his eyes, “If your responsibilities are causing you to lack sufficient time to take in nutrients, then your responsibilities must but reduced.” 

“Not that easy, L. I have to look for work and I have chores and school and shopping. I barely have anytime to relax and I don't feel like using all of it to eat.”

“I see. Eating should always be priority but perhaps you can perform other tasks with greater efficiency in order to maximize time for recreation.” Logan pressed his fingertips together as he thought. 

“Okay calm down there with the big words, I already went to class today,” Virgil laughed. Logan ignored him.

“Chores and shopping maybe cut down on by dividing the responsibilities between you and your roommates. Patton seems more than reasonable, I'm sure he would not be opposed.” Logan stated evenly.

“Yeah… I guess I'll have to talk to him.”

“As for school you are taking more than the necessary class load and I have been suggesting you drop a course since the beginning of the semester.”

“Yeah, yeah, you told me so.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“And finally, why don't you go get a job at the coffee shop. My father has been saying for several months he would offer you a job if you needed it. After all he hired Roman based purely on his resume so he must be an extremely understanding employer,” Logan reminded him.

“Nah man I can't take the job just because I know your family.” Virgil said. ‘A lot of other people need jobs more than me’

Logan took a steadying breath, “Virgil it isn't because you know my family, it is because you always displayed good work ethic and both of my fathers saw that. He didn't offer me a job.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yes, he knew I would get distracted by research and such. Which is why I'm pursuing the lab assistant job. That way I'll be paid and I'll have some opportunity to work on my own projects.” Logan clarified. 

‘Then maybe it would be alright…’ Virgil thought.

“I… Alright, I'll talk to him at dinner Friday.” 

“Good. Would you care for some street fighter?” Logan sat down on the chair next to him offering him a game controller.

“Hell yeah.” Virgil took it.

 

As they were flipping through the character select screen, Logan remembered the other thing he had meant to bring up “By the way are romantically attracted to Patton?” Logan asked.

Virgil froze for a second “...Painfully, yeah. Is it that obvious?” Virgil said not removing his eyes from the screen.

“Most people wouldn't notice.” Logan responded, after all, he only knew because he could hear Virgil's thoughts. Virgil made a noncommittal noise.

“Don't button mash this time.” Logan reminded him. Virgil scoffed.

They sat playing video games and watching TV for a few hours. When he stood up to start boiling pasta for dinner Logan realized that while they played he hadn’t been able to hear Virgil’s thoughts. 

So perhaps it truly was based on his concentration. Of course as soon as he realized this, his power seemed to tune back into focus. He sighed and turned on the stove.

“Hey,” Virgil opened the fridge and looked in at the sparse assortment of food they had “Where's Roman?”

“He said he had to work late.” 

‘That can’t be right’ Virgil’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Its seven forty five.” Virgil said slowly. 

“Yes, and?” Logan cracked the fettuccine in half so it would fit in the pan.

“The shop closed over two hours ago…” Virgil pointed out. Logan paused and thought for a moment. Virgil was right, of course. The coffee shop closed at 5 o'clock on weekdays. 

“Right… Well I suppose he just went out, he is an adult.” Sure, Logan didn't care for being lied to, and sure he was perhaps a bit hurt, but that was fine. If he wanted to tell Logan he was at work instead of just being honest, that’s fine.

Logan cleared his throat “Do you want to put butter on the noodles?”

 

They soon sat down to eat and turned on star trek in the background while they talked. Logan brought out his laptop. He started researching methods of clearing one's mind. If he was to gain command of these powers he might have to try less tangible methods of learning than Roman's.

They went on like this until about nine o'clock without interruption. Then Logan received a phone call. His phone was vibrating and displaying Roman's name. He swiped his thumb across the answer button. 

“Hello?” He answered calmly considering the circumstances. Logan still found it irritating that Roman had chosen to not just explain his true plans for the evening. He at least could have given no explanation rather than a completely false one.

“H-hey Lo I'm at the bottom of the stairs. I need help getting up there.” Roman sounded shaky but was apparently finished speaking because he hung up.

“What was that?” Virgil said glancing over from the TV.

“Roman. Apparently he wants help after providing me with specious information,” Logan gritted his teeth. Virgil gave him a confused look.

“Information that at first seemed plausible but was indeed false. Apparently he needs help up the stairs.”

“What why?”

“I don't know” Logan grabbed his keys off the table out of habit and Virgil joined him as he walked out. 

As they passed through the stairwell Logan could hear Roman's thoughts get steadily louder. Admittedly he was confused. Roman's thoughts were flighting back and forth at the speed of light. 

‘Logans gonna be mad’   
‘God this was my favorite shirt’  
‘Why did he do it?’  
‘Logan is smart he'll figure out what I did.’  
‘He can read minds. He'll know.’

Logan started walking faster down the stairs. As he swung around the last corner he saw Roman. 

Leaning against a wall, sickly pale, eyes half closed, pink button up shirt soaked in something dark on the right side.

Logan was running now. 

He skidded to a stop. Virgil beat him to the bottom. There was a tear in Roman's shirt. The dark mark covering his side was blood.

“Call 911. What happened?” Logan demanded his eyes flicking from the wound to Roman's cloudy eyes. 

Roman started sliding down the wall. Logan tried to slow his descent. He grabbed Roman's arm and eased him to the floor.

Amid the chaos of Roman's thoughts Logan heard ‘I didn't listen to you. I wanted to be a superhero.’

Roman breathed shakily “I- I didn't know he had a gun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh I've been so excited to post this chapter but I'm sorry about the cliffhanger!!


	6. Not Asking Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of blood and wounds  
> Slightly more descriptive than last chapter  
> Also Guns  
> Really pals please take care of yourselves, if you ever have to skip a part I can give you a quick summary in the comments  
> I mean idk if any of this is bad enough to bother anyone I just don't want anyone to be uncomfortable ♡

They were unable to ride in the ambulance with Roman so they took Virgil's car and arrived a short time after. Logan and Virgil stayed in the waiting room all night unsure of what to do. Of course, Logan contacted Roman's family and his mother arrived around three AM looking shaken. The doctors were legally obligated to keep Roman's information confidential until family arrived but his mother agreed to let Logan and Virgil listen in.

“He is currently out from the painkiller.” The doctor explained calmly “He didn't lose too much blood because these young men acted fast when they found him.” She nodded at Logan and Virgil

“The bullet entered his right side” She continued, pointing to a diagram as she spoke “and through some miracle glanced off a rib and got stuck in the intercostal muscle. It was between the fifth and sixth rib.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Roman’s mother asked calmly. 

‘He has to be right?’

The doctor smiled reassuringly “Absolutely, he just has to take it easy and heal now. I’ll want to talk to him when he wakes up see if anything happened that we may have missed, we haven’t had much information beyond what his friends told us” she explained.

Then Roman’s mother turned to him and Virgil “What did happened?”

Logan found he had a hard time getting out words right now, what could he say? Was he expected to just tell everything or was he supposed to omit important truths. He glanced at Virgil hoping that Virgil would get the message.

Virgil stood up a little straighter “Uh... He told Logan he was gonna be working late, I guess, and he uh didn’t come home until nine something when he called Logan and asked for help up the stairs. When we made it down there we saw him leaning against the wall, bleeding. He kinda stared at Logan a second then said that he ‘didn’t realize he had a gun’” Virgil explained. Logan nodded along.

“Didn't realize who had a gun? What happened? Why was he trying to go upstairs?” His mom asked looking between the two of them then at the doctor.

“Shock.” Logan managed after clearing his throat. He needed to pull himself together, he was just trying to process what had happened.

“Quite right,” the doctor confirmed “he was in shock which tends to cause confusion and anxiety. He was likely just seeking out the nearest place he considered safe.”

“Do you know anything else?” His mother asked them. 

Logan let Virgil answer “No he passed out a few moments later and we waited for the ambulance to get there”. Logan was sure that he could extrapolate far more information than that but he was going to stay quiet.

If Roman had been in any imminent danger he would not have hesitated to explain but since the doctors had proclaimed him stable, Logan had no intention of bringing up the secrets he and Roman shared.

No matter how much withholding this information pained him.

 

The next few hours were silent and somber. Roman's mother was sitting by Roman’s bed. Virgil sat quietly flipping through various medical pamphlets. Now that Roman's safety was confirmed Logan couldn’t help but feel angry with him. 

It had been bad enough when Logan thought Roman lied to him and just went and partied or something. Now Logan realized that the note had just been a ploy to distract him while Roman went out and put himself in completely unnecessary danger. 

Logan wondered if maybe he would listen now and stop pursuing this vigilante fantasy. Logan had been saying from the beginning that if he went out and dealt with criminals unarmed he could end up hurt and here he was laid out in the hospital and Logan couldn’t tell his family why he was there. There was something deeply disturbing about this lie of omission that he had been living lately.

Logan stood up suddenly “I need to take a walk. Do you want me to get you anything?” He asked Roman’s mother.

She glanced up, eyes tired “Could you please grab me an energy drink out of one of the vending machines?” She passed him a dollar. Logan nodded and turned to leave.

He walked down the hall trying to calm down while he looked for the nearest vending machine. He turned left, following the signs that pointed toward the elevator, he had seen a vending machine there.

After a moment he realized he could hear people. The patients, the doctors, the people in the waiting rooms. All of them were so loud, their voices coming from all sides.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, my ankle hurts’ an unfamiliar voice groaned in his ear.  
‘-so much easier if he weren’t allergic to amoxicillin’  
‘He needs to get better.’  
‘I hate needles. Metal should never go inside you-’  
“Hey Logan.”

Logan looked around for the source of the last one. It couldn’t have been a thought. He quickly saw Patton standing a few feet away from him in the hall. 

“What? Patton, what are you doing here?”

“I was going to shadow one of the nurses. Come on you can’t think that school is hospit-all I do.” Patton giggled.

“It’s the middle of the night.” Logan’s eyebrows drew together.

Patton tilted his head and gave Logan a strange look “No its not... its eight in the morning... What are you doing here?” 

Logan glanced at a clock on the wall. Patton was right. They had the curtains drawn in Roman’s room, he must have not noticed how much time had passed. He rubbed his temple in an effort to focus.

Then he realized Patton was looking at him expectantly. Logan played back what had been said “Oh uh yes. Roman got hurt last night, I’ve been here since then.” 

“Roman? Your roommate?” Patton asked. Logan nodded in response “Oh no! That’s terrible! Is he okay?”

“He is going to be.” Logan carefully kept his voice even.

“What happened?” Patton asked sounding concerned.

Logan cleared his throat “He was shot.”

“Shot?” Patton's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“In the side, but truly he is alright.” Logan said mostly reminding himself. Patton still seemed unsure.

“Hmm... well drop by later if you have time, and update me? I have to go.” Patton looked genuinely guilty for having to leave.

“Yes of course.” Logan nodded. Patton held out his arms in an offer to hug. Logan was surprised. He wasn't strictly against physical affection but it was surprising that with how little he and Patton had interacted Patton would want to hug.

Logan accepted. To Patton's credit when he offered a hug he seemed to truly mean it. For a second Logan could only hear Patton's thoughts. He hadn't realized it, but he had really needed that just then. Patton pulled away, smiled, and waved goodbye.

Logan quickly sought out the vending machine and started walking back feeling a little better.

As he approached the room he could hear Virgil's thoughts, Mrs. Regis' thoughts, and… 

Logan opened the door and Roman's eyes were half opened and was looking around in confusion. He blinked, opened his eyes further, then his gaze landed on Logan. He thought ‘Logan? What happened? Where am…?’

Then his face fell ‘Oh shit… oh shit... I remember...’ 

“He's awake.” Logan drew Mrs. Regis’ attention toward the confused Roman.

“Oh jeez hey man.” Virgil shook himself awake from the half doze he had fallen into.

Logan awkwardly stood by the foot of the bed not wanting to sit. He cleared his throat “So how are you feeling?” he asked not sure of what you should say your friend when they've had a potentially deadly experience.

‘God Lo I'm so sorry’ Roman thought rubbing his face with his left hand.

“Not so hot but I'm good all things considered… Hi, mom.” He turned a shaky smile toward his mother.

“Hi little dude.” She responded with a look of relief.

‘Still little dude when I'm in the college?’ Roman rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“I will go tell a nurse you woke up, the doctor wanted to talk to you.” Logan turned and walked out of the room, to the nurse's station. The nurse then went to retrieve the doctor and Logan returned to the room.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. “Hello, I'm Dr. Genaire. Do you remember what happened to you last night?” 

“I was shot.” Roman said in a tight voice, forcing a smile.

“You were,” She confirmed with a sympathetic look “the first thing I need to know is if anything else happened. Did you hit your head? Were you at all hurt other than the gunshot?” The doctor asked.

“Not really, I tripped once when I was running away, but I didn't hit my head or anything of that sort.” Roman waved his hand as if flicking away the concern. He closed his eyes and took a breathe.

‘Just breathe, I'm a hero which means that getting knocked around by criminals is normal, just breath’ Roman chanted internally

Roman shook his head “So where did it hit? My ribs obviously, right? Did it hit my lung?”

“No, no, don't worry about any of that. You're fine.” His mom reassured him.

“Heh that wasn't really my question but okay…” Roman had a weak smile

Logan grimaced, he didn't care for the idea of not answering his questions about his own body.

“You weren't hit in the lung, it lodged in the muscle of your side.” Logan explained.

Roman nodded in understanding ‘Thank you’

“You should heal up okay as long as you don't try to move too much for the time being.” The Doctor smiled.

Virgil frowned “You may not be physically injured but it's important to point out that what happened to you last night is emotionally traumatic. That experience was probably terrifying. You have to take care of your body, of course, but your brain is just as important” He pointed out seriously.

‘Why am I the first one to bring it up instead of the doctor?’ Virgil grumbled in his thoughts.

“Indeed, and we’ll be having a psychologist come see you before you are discharged. Just to check in, maybe to help you find a therapist if they deem it necessary” Dr. Genaire agreed. 

Roman shifted uncomfortably. “When am I free Doc?” He said changing the subject.

“It depends on how fast you heal. It shouldn't be more than ten days before we can send you home. Because the bullet didn't fracture on impact, the damage is exclusively to your side. As I explained to your mother and friends, you were very lucky, the bullet didn't hit your organs and ended up in the muscle.”

‘Well I guess I am lucky. Someone's looking out for me if I'm still alive.’ Roman thought almost nonchalantly. Logan blinked in surprise. Was that how Roman viewed this?

“I'd like you to try to sleep for the time being, it's said too often but you really will heal faster if you rest.” Dr. Genaire concluded with a smile.

‘Easier said than done’ Roman thought ruefully as he shifted to keep pressure off his side. He laid there going over the situation in his head over and over until the pain relieving medication did its job and he fell asleep. 

Virgil ended up leaving for class around nine so Logan left with him. He had to stop by his apartment to grab his books before class. They soon pulled up in front of Virgil's building.

“Well see you tomorrow I guess.” Virgil said with a shrug when they climbed out of the car and came to the front door of the building.

“No I actually have to see Patton so I'll be coming up. Well, he likely isn't up there yet but I will leave a note.” Logan corrected as they entered. They started climbing the stairs.

“Why do you need to see Patton?” Virgil questioned curiously.

“I told him I would give him an update on Roman's condition.” 

Virgil raised his eyebrows “How did he find out?” 

They reached the landing turned the corner to the next set of stairs. Logan explained his encounter with Patton.

“He is a good person.” Logan concluded.

Virgil snorted “High praise from you. Hitting good person status in your book takes something real special.” 

“I don't dislike people,” Logan frowned “I merely have very specific taste in who I spend my time with.”

Virgil laughed, shaking his head, and thought ‘Glad I fit those parameters.’ He unlocked the apartment door.

Patton was sitting in the middle of the living room watching TV as he crocheted something out of yellow yarn.

“Oh Patton you're here, I had expected you to still be busy shadowing that nurse.” Logan said with surprise.

“Yeah, I was supposed to, but it got really busy and they all sent me away so I wasn't under foot.” 

“They stepped on you?” Logan hadn't realized that the medical fields were so brutal of a workforce.

Patton laughed “No, they just didn't want me in the way.” Ah right, that made far more sense… Logan perhaps needed to get some sleep.

Patton continued with a grin “My presence wasn't too helpful. They decided I couldn't band-aid them any more.” 

Logan squinted at him for a moment until the joke processed and he sighed “Your word play is neither necessary nor tonally appropriate.” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“What?” Patton looked confused.

“He says he's trying to be a stick in the mud but your jokes are making it hard” Virgil explained with a smirk. Logan shot him a glare.

“Oh!... Thank you.” Patton grinned.

 

Logan soon went home to get some sleep. He didn't have class that day thankfully. He got a few hours of rest before he woke up to his phone ringing.

“Hello?” He said sleepily.

“Hello is this Logan Cuinn?”

“This is he.” He said trying to disguise any remaining drowsiness he was experiencing.

“Hello, Mr. Cuinn we are call to inform you that your application for the position of lab assistant has been approved and we would like you to come in Monday at two o'clock to discuss the details, unless that interferes with your classes.”

Logan blinked, reaching for his glasses on the nights stand “It doesn't, I will be present.” 

“Excellent, thank you for your time.” and they hung up.

Logan couldn't help smile. He picked up his rubik's cube and his satchel with his laptop, and left the apartment. He had to tell Roman. After all, he should visit Roman while he had time. 

Logan knew he wouldn't have a chance again for a few days. It was unfortunate. As frustrated Logan was with him, Roman was still his roommate… his friend. 

He arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later in his car, he usually walked where he could, but if he wanted to have a reasonable amount of time to visit he shouldn't dawdle. He took the elevator up to the ward Roman was in. The nurse recognized him and waved as he passed.

Logan toyed with the rubik's cube mindlessly as he walked down the hall to Roman's room, trying to mentally repeat the room number over and over to distract from all the stray thoughts floating through the corridor. He opened the door and Roman was sat up in bed now and was scrolling through his phone.

Roman looked up and smiled ‘Oh hey. You're back.’

“I am.” Logan responded. “Where did your mother go?”

‘She headed home, had to work in the morning… I'm glad you're here. Boring in here alone, I could use the distraction’ 

“I wanted to tell you, I just got the job, so I'm going to have a lab.” Logan said turning one side of his rubik's cube.

Roman broke into a smile ‘That's great, now we can continue our research right? Maybe we can even do tests to figure out how your powers work!’ Roman paused ‘I mean if you're still in?’ 

Logan sighed “I am of course ‘still in’ however I do not understand how it is that you are.”

Roman's smile became more determined ‘I have to! Look, Logan I know you don't like it but this is what I'm meant to do! I feel it this is my destiny! And yeah it didn't go well this time but I HAVE to keep trying! Saving people is going to be the thing I do that matters’

“You were shot. If you keep this up you may not have time to do anything that matters.”

‘The fact that I'm still alive is a sign! If I was meant to die in this line of work that bullet would have gone between my ribs and hit my lung, but it didn't!’

“It didn't hit your lung through some extremely improbable set of variables that are unlikely to ever repeat. You cannot rely upon that to be consistent.”

‘I'm not relying on some set of variables! I'm relying on fate! Last night would have killed me if that was my destiny! I have to keep going! I'll help someone else! I'll be their extremely improbable variable!’ Roman argued back, irritation hardening his thoughts.

“This singular experience is not representative of what every possible situation will be! If this is the outcome of the very first time you went out then why would you expect a different result in the future? You are likely to get shot again and next time it might kill you.” Logan explained, frustrated.

“I’m not an idiot!” Roman suddenly snapped out loud. Logan blinked in surprise.

“I know what happened Lo. I'm the one who had a hole in his side last night, I'm the one laying in the hospital bed, I'm well aware of the fucking dangers!” Roman took a shuddering breath to calm himself. Logan remain silent.

‘I know I'm not as smart as you. Okay? I get it. But don't just use that to look down on me, if you're so smart, teach me.’ Roman continued, slightly calmer.

Logan took a breath and felt guilt spreading through him “I'm... sorry. You are correct, you are not an idiot. And If I have made you believe that that I think so then I have been unnecessarily cruel to you.”

‘What?’ 

“You just possess very different types of intelligence than I do. But you are no less smart than I am.”

‘I didn't- I uh... thanks. ’

Logan adjusted his glasses uncomfortably, he was unused to admitting he was wrong “I apologize for my behavior. I was a…” 

What would Virgil call it?

“Ah yes I was a dick.” Logan nodded.

Roman burst out laughing, but quickly stopped. “Okay ow ow” he hissed through gritted teeth. His hand reached for his side, but pulled back without touching.

“I do hope you know, however, there is many ways to save people, you do not have to go out and roam the streets searching for criminals. You could be a doctor perhaps.” Logan offered hoping that Roman would not insist on running around and getting shot anymore.

Roman's face got very serious ‘I am willing to risk it, Logan. I think I've proven that well enough. I am going to do this with or without your support, but it will be a hell of a lot safer if I have your help in planning.’ 

Logan opened his mouth to retort, but Roman held up a hand to stop him.

“I'm asking for your help, I'm not asking for your permission.” Roman stated firmly.

Logan stood there with wide eyes for a moment.

He sighed “...If my help is what you require then you have it.” He said finally. He didn't like it but Roman was going to do what he wanted.

‘Thank you’ Roman inclined his head gratefully. They sat quietly for a few minutes listening to the chirps of machines. 

“Do you want to tell me what really happened last night?” Logan asked finally.

Roman took a deep breath ‘A man was mugging a lady... It looked just like a comic book.”

“I guess I got caught up in the excitement or something. I didn't notice the gun til I charged in there to get the money back from him. The lady got away fine but he got off two shots before I managed to run away. It's so dumb, I Ran Away. Like a coward, I didn't even check to see if she was safe before I ran, I was just so scared. The only reason I'm not dead is because of my helmet.’

“What?”

‘Part of my costume.’ Roman clarified not looking at Logan ‘A knight's helmet like what you would see on a suit of armour. I wore it to protect my identity. I didn't realize I had made it strong enough to block a bullet, but apparently I did.’

“Why a knight? And why didn't you do the rest of the armour?” Logan asked, shaking his head. 

‘I don't know I was standing in the alleyway next to Sears around sunset and thinking of how to conceal my identity. The helmet was the first thing that came to mind and it just… fit, I don't know. Felt like it was what I should wear. And I didn't wear the rest of the armour because I didn't want be exhausted by the time I went out. That's a lot of little things to summon you know. The breastplate, the gauntlets, the mail, not to mention there's no way I'd be able to move in all that.’

Logan nodded slowly and after a long pause replied. 

“Then… The Knight, the city's new hero.” He said knowing how Roman thought of himself.

“The Knight.” Roman confirmed.


	7. You didn't tell me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 I'm sorry this took forever. Blame Virgil he was difficult to write.  
> 2 Please don't question the violent crime rate in this city  
> 3 Things really got dark in this chapter (you may notice I updated the rating). Theres going to be implied PTSD and again more violence but it isn't super extreme.  
> Tell me anything that bothers you and I will tag it and always warn for it if it comes up again.

The following weeks flew by and soon Logan found himself in mid-October and the weather was getting colder. Roman had left the hospital and long since healed but… he still jumped at loud noises. 

He was seeing a therapist at the request of the psychologist he met in the hospital. Logan wasn't sure how it was going. You can't just ask someone that. All he knew was that he couldn't close the front door too hard or Roman would jump out of his skin and immediately summon a shield. Even when he got rid of the shield he didn't stop shaking for a long while.

He was careful to close the door softly.

Regardless of whatever trouble Roman was having he seemed to only become more dedicated to becoming a superhero. Perhaps concerningly so, but it wasn't Logan's place to judge how people dealt with their emotions. 

Roman's stamina had improved and he was able to summon a slightly larger number of objects before reaching exhaustion.

So, as soon as he was healed, they worked on him learning to summon bullet proof clothes to go with his helmet. Roman designed the entire costume himself.

The helmet was actually a shiny gold color which Roman hadn't mentioned to Logan. He had tried to point out that the cape, red sash, and medals seemed more princely than knight-like, but Roman would not hear it. 

Logan had also tried to point out how tawdry the outfit was as a whole. Roman would not hear that either.

Logan had helped Roman work out the issues with the rocket boots he summoned. If everything went as planned they would allow for upward motion and quick getaways. Both could be useful. Hopefully, neither would be necessary.

***

Logan's job at the lab had been going well also. He had a lot of paperwork, but as long as he kept up on it he was allowed to use the lab. He had started running occasional test on himself and Roman to see if he could see a similarity that caused them both to have powers. Nothing yet, but he wasn't discouraged.

Unfortunately, the day was fast approaching that Roman planned to take to the streets again, and Logan had to make sure they were ready. He had bought an ear piece that connected to Roman's phone through bluetooth, so that Roman's hands were free to hold his sword, but they remained in constant contact. 

Surprisingly Roman had been the one to request they do that. 

Perhaps, there would come a time that they wouldn't need the bluetooth, but for the time being even Logan preferred to have a constant line of connection just in case. Roman had decided to go out Thursday night and basically look for confrontation. After that, Roman would feel out how often he'd be able to go out.

***

So, Logan went through his week and when Thursday morning came Roman slept in as long as he could in order to be fully rested. Then they went out for breakfast at Logan's Father's (well stepfather’s technically) coffee shop around ten thirty that morning. Virgil would meet them there.

“Ah if it isn't my least productive employee and his friend to whom I have no familial relationship because I'm too professional for that,” His dad laughed as they entered. 

“I was in the hospital! What do you want from me?” Roman's smile appeared strained when he mentioned what happened.

His father merely laughed and said, “Alright what can I get you guys?”

Logan ordered a plain bagel with jam and ordered Virgil a blueberry muffin since he had yet to arrive, Roman ordered some complicated coffee drink and they paid for their food. Virgil came in as they were grabbing the food off the counter.

As they walked away Logan heard his dad think ‘Its good the three of them are friends, they all needed more friends.’ 

Logan… agreed

Virgil glanced at Roman with a smirk “Looks like Mr. Wynne has adopted you”

“Pfft what makes you say that?” Roman took a sip of coffee.

‘Ah! Fuck, hot!’ Roman jerked back and put the cup down on the table. Logan snorted and Roman shot him a glare.

“When you were in the hospital he seemed super stressed.” Virgil laughed. 

Virgil had just gotten a job at the cafe so he had witnessed firsthand Logan's Father's stress. 

He smiled and took a sip from his hot chocolate. “You better not do anything to get yourself hurt again or he’ll flip shit”

Logan and Roman laughed weakly, but exchanged a very weighted look. They finished breakfast and hung out for a while longer. Despite the fact that the three of them bickered constantly Logan couldn't help but feel the stress leave him when the three of them hung out.

***

They proceeded to go to their separate classes for the next few hours. Eventually, Roman and Logan met up at the apartment.

Logan, to the surprise of no one, was still against the idea of Roman going out. The fact that the Roman had practiced summoning the gear dozens of time did not comfort him for some reason. 

He was not worried for Roman anymore so much as he was worried for the city, he realized.

This realization came shortly after eight o'clock clock when Roman, already in full gear, came into the living room and announced he was ready to go. 

What had Logan been thinking letting Roman loose into the streets armed with the ability to fly? For that matter why hadn't he fought harder against the sword that currently hung by his side? Or at the very least he could have tried to convince him to choose a less lurid and tacky outfit.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose wishing to block out the aggressively red sash and cape. He had to remind himself why he was doing this. It was merely because Roman was going to do this with or without him. He didn't have to approve he just had to make sure Roman didn't die.

He, of course, would never condone such foolish behavior had his hand not been forced, but here he was.

“Time for me to go,” Roman’s voice echoed inside the metal mask. They didn't bother to disguise his voice further because the helmet did it well enough. He flipped the face part upward, “Do I pass inspection Teach?”

Logan snorted, “Yes it appears you've got everything.”

“Fabulous! Then I'll see you later.”

Roman started climbing down the fire escape down into the alley below and running off to get into trouble. Logan shook his head trying to keep in mind that there was no way to stop him.

He called Roman and put him on speaker that way they would have the line open if they needed it. Turns out they did use it. After about an hour of dead air Roman got bored and started making small talk and Roman and Logan just chatted as Roman wandered around looking for trouble.

It wasn't until a little past eleven thirty that Roman saw anything.

“Ah shit” Roman breathed.

“What? What's happening?”

“A girl just left a bar here and a couple seconds later a guy came out after her it looks like he's following her. Lemme fly closer”

Logan heard nothing for about thirty seconds then a shout of surprise that wasn't Roman's voice.

“Hey man what are you up to?” Roman said presumably to the guy. Logan heard a man's voice, but couldn't make out the words he was saying.

“Well that isn't good.” Roman exclaimed “You shouldn't just hang out in the city this late at night! It's quite dangerous!”

Roman's voice dropped to deadly serious, “Perhaps you should go home sir.”

Slightly louder but still muffled speech from the man.

“No,” Roman growled “how about You go mind your own business. It doesn't seem like this woman knows you. Unless, of course, I'm wrong. Do you know him ma'am?” 

A new voice also muffled.

“Yes I suspected as much,” His voice grim, “Why don't you turn right around and go home before I have reason to test my new sword?” 

There was silence for some time then Roman's voice again much more gentle, “Would you like me to make sure you get home okay? Or perhaps you could borrow my sword to ward off any other troubles” 

Muffled speech.

“Oh no just leave it anywhere, I have others.” Roman said flippantly, although that was not quite true.

A moment later Roman started speaking to Logan, “She looked like she knew what she was doing with a sword more than I do.”

“I can almost guarantee that she did,” Logan scoffed.

“Okay first of all rude, and second-” 

Logan’s phone beeped. He frowned at the screen. “Virgil is calling me. Are you alright for a moment?”

“Yeah I’m good.” Roman responded.

Logan put Roman on hold and switched to Virgil’s call. It was rare for Virgil to actually call him, so it was likely important. “Hello?” He answered.

“Logan, I’m sorry, I know its late, but I need your help,” Virgil’s voice was weak and shaky.

“What happened? Where are you?” Logan questioned immediately feeling panic clouding his thoughts. The last time his friend had called him this late asking for help Roman was standing in the lobby covered in his own blood.

“I’m uh at Hanes park, please could you come here I’m on the soccer field. I just- I- please come here I know its late but... fuck”

“Yes, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I have to go but I’ll be there soon,” Logan ended the call and switched back to the call with Roman.

“I’m going out,” He said.

“What? Why?” Roman asked.

“Virgil needs me, I'm borrowing your bike.” Logan stated, picking up the key for the bike chain of the top of the fridge. The parking garage where his car was parked too far away, it would be faster in the instance to bike over.

“Not even asking permission, huh? Okay” Roman sounded very confused, but not genuinely upset.

“I have to go. Roman, will you be okay?”

“Yeah, I guess I was a hero tonight, I'll head home.”

“Alright I'll meet you here later.” Logan hung up. He ran down the stairs and unlocked Roman's bike from the rack.

***

He made it to the park in just a few minutes. It was the nearest park to campus, but Logan didn't know why Virgil would be there so late at night. A figure stood in the center of the grass field. It was dark because the park lights turned off at eight o'clock so the field was only illuminated by the street lights on the side. 

“Hey, Logan” Virgil said. 

“Virgil what happened? What's wrong?”

“It's hard to explain. Just... watch this and try not to freak out.” Virgil walked off the field onto the track surrounding it he lined himself up with the starting line. Logan's stomach dropped as he realized what this was about. He had meant to tell Virgil, let him find out gently.

Virgil exhaled a breath slowly and took off. He was faster than Logan had realized. It was less than thirty seconds later that Virgil had looped the entire quarter mile track and was standing next to Logan barely seeming winded.

“Is that as fast as it feels. It feels pretty damn fast. Like… Inhumanly fast,” Virgil looked scared.

“I've been meaning to talk to you about this…” Logan adjusted his tie nervously.

“What?” Virgil's eyes narrowed.

“It’s probably best that you've discovered your powers yourself though,” Logan tried to sound reassuring.

“What?” 

“Unless you have a more plausible explanation for the fact that you just ran a quarter of a mile in less than a minute.” Logan offered.

“You knew?” Virgil gave him an accusing look.

Logan looked away and adjusted his glasses “Well yes I-”

“You knew and you didn't consider that maybe I would wanna know?” 

‘I can't believe this,’ Virgil thought.

“I did, but I didn't know how to tell you without it scaring you,” Logan tried to explain.

‘Great job I'm pretty fucking scared anyway,’ Logan felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, he opened his mouth to apologize, to say something. No words came to mind. He hadn't wanted to hurt Virgil, but here they were anyway.

“Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?” Virgil's face was an amalgamation of emotions that Logan didn't know how to read. 

“No,” Logan answered without thinking. 

‘Well at least there's that,’ Virgil thought.

Then Logan remembered “Well there is one more-”

“There's more?” Virgil's voice was soft with disbelief but he stared harshly at Logan. He didn't look away. He didn't seem to blink.

“Um, Yes, I,” Logan stumbled slightly over his words “I um also have powers. I read minds.”

Virgil's face became stony “You have powers… and you didn't tell me. Logan… I told you as soon as I realized. I would have thought you trusted me enough to do the same.”

‘Or at least cared enough to tell me my own shit.’ Virgil thought bitterly.

“Virgil I just wasn't sure how to tell you without you panicking.” Logan wasn't sure if he was defending himself or apologizing.

“I-” Virgil exhaled “I'm going home. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I just need to have some time.” 

Virgil left. 

Logan took off his glasses and rubbed a hand over his face. That hadn't gone well. After a few minutes he walked back to where he had chained Roman's bike up. He unlocked it, swung a leg over and peddled home. He needed a jar of Crofter’s.

***

When Logan unlocked the door and walked in the lights were still off. Had Roman gone to bed? He walked further in and looked into Roman's room. Empty.

He should have been home by then.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Roman.

A couple rings then a voice “Please leave your message for… Roman Regis”

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Logan murmured dialing again. No other word seemed to cut it.

No answer. He had to find Roman. He grabbed his car key. He had to get across town and fast. 

***

Logan felt sick. It was approaching four in the morning and he had been driving around town periodically calling Roman to no avail. Logan stopped under a street light and pulled out his phone to call again. 

If Roman didn't answer this time Logan would call the police. He knew it hadn't been long enough to genuinely raise concern but he knew something was wrong.

The phone rang. Then, he heard someone's cell nearby. Logan looked around and climbed out of the car. It was probably a coincidence but Logan was just tired enough to give it a shot. 

He followed the sound a couple buildings down toward a dumpster. Lying in a shadow slumped against a the dumpster was a man with brown hair that hung in his face. Logan dropped down to crouch next to Roman. There was no obvious injuries. 

He immediately went for his wrist and checked his pulse. For a couple panicked seconds he had trouble finding it, but it was there, beating steadily.

Logan grasped Roman's shoulders. “Roman. Roman!” He shook him slightly. 

Roman startled awake and sat forward abruptly. His arm swung out and hit Logan in the face.

“Oh fuck Logan it's you, sorry,” Roman looked around “Where…?” Then Roman's eyes flew wide.

‘Oh crap.’

“What happened?” Logan demanded letting Roman go. 

‘I… damn it…’

“Damn it!” Roman slammed the heel of his hand on the pavement. A sob escaped him “Damn it”

Roman pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed into his knees. He blinked in surprise, Roman's uh… outburst was quite sudden. Logan knew you were usually expected to touch people when they started crying but he hesitated. Roman's blood was one thing but mucus was entirely another. 

Logan awkwardly patted Romans back. That seemed to calm Roman down or at least reminded him where he was. 

‘I'm sorry, sorry I panicked and I- Damn it!’ 

Logan winced at the shout, mental or verbal it was still loud.

“What happened?” Logan repeated more gently.

‘A car backfired, a car and I lost my shit. I didn't think, I just- just summoned. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by a full body shield. I realized it wasn't a gunshot... and I didn't have time to feel embarrassed before I got dizzy and everything got dark’ Roman scrubbed at the tears on his face with his sleeve.

“There would have been nothing to be embarrassed about.” Logan assured him, and he was being completely honest.

‘Lies’ The word flicked briefly across Roman's mind before Roman drowned out his thoughts with speech “What time is it?”

“Three fifty-seven” Logan said. 

“Jesus… how did you find me?”

Logan explained how he just spent the last few hours. 

Roman's face was difficult to read “You didn't have to do that.”

“Yes I did. We're friends.” 

“Logan you got stuck in the same apartment as me, hardly the beginnings of some sort of great friendship. I'm sorry that you didn't get sleep because of me,” Roman stood and wrapped his arms around himself and started walking toward the car.

Logan wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what. They climbed in the car. Logan was quiet, listening to Roman speak without stopping obviously hoping that Logan wouldn't be able to hear what he was thinking.

Then in a pause in Roman's rant he heard ‘The sword would have disappeared when I fell asleep. She was on her own and suddenly unarmed. What if she didn't manage to get home before I blacked out. If anything happened to her it's my fault, but I have no way to know and-’ all of this was rattled off I'm the time it took Roman to draw a breath.

“Roman,” Logan said sharply “You did all that you could”

Roman blinked. The unbothered facade slipped slightly.

‘I should have explained everything to her so she knew to be prepared if it disappeared.’ Roman thought quietly. 

“It wouldn't have made sense to explain the mechanics of your powers at that moment it was late at night and she was almost certainly uncomfortable.”

‘I should have done more for her,’ Roman's fist clenched at his side.

“No. You did all you reasonably could. Please do not make yourself feel badly for this,” Logan corrected as they passed the parking garage near their building. He already had seen Virgil hurt tonight he didn't want Roman to feel bad too.

‘Where are you going?’ Roman asked several block later as it became clear Logan wasn't going home.

“My father arrives at the cafe very early to prepare for the day. He'll be there soon if he's not already” 

‘At four in the morning?’ 

“Bagels are very time consuming to make,” Logan came to a stop in front of the cafe.

‘...Why?’

“Why are bagels time consuming?”

‘No, why don't we just go home’

“It's too late to try to go back to sleep. We have class in four hours,” Logan explained. “We have both had a very long night, caffeine, objectively, is the solution,” Logan said dryly and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading friends!


	8. Prickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alchohol intoxication, guns, blood, violence
> 
> I'm not sure what happened while I was writing this chapter, it was like major tone shift. But yeah if you prefer to not read this let me know in the comments and I could summarize

“Hey Virgil! Dee!” Patton called. It was Friday afternoon and Dee was working on a paper that was due monday. He looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. Virgil peeked his head out of his room.

“Yes?” Dee raised an eyebrow.

“I'm going to a party and they said it's okay if I bring someone. Did either of you want to come?” Patton said clearly directing the invitation more toward Virgil than Dee.

“Can't. I promised my parents I would have dinner with them fridays.” Virgil explained. Dee was impressed Virgil had managed to not stutter in his reply. Any fool with eyes could see how love sick Virgil was over the Med student. He was absolutely terrible at hiding it.

“Oh, that's okay, have fun!” Patton said brightly. Virgil nodded and retreated back into his room. 

Patton hesitated a moment before turning to Dee, “Did... you want to come?” Patton seemed nervous.

“With such an enthusiastic invitation how could I not?” Dee smiled charmingly.

“Okay!” Patton tried for exuberance, but looked very apprehensive. Dee resisted the urge to chuckle to himself. 

It wasn't that he enjoyed torturing Patton so much as he wanted to see where the other man's breaking point was. Patton and he had gotten into some disagreements, but the Patton refused to debate with him.

In fact every time they would reach a point of contention and Patton would back off and shut Dee down with a “Well I respect that you believe that”.

It drove Dee crazy. He was going to keep testing Patton's restraint until he was just honest about his opinions.

“When do we leave?” He asked with a smirk.

“It starts at seven, so we can leave a bit before then” Patton said with a strained smile.

“I look forward to it.”

***

Declan did have fun at the party. 

As he strolled through room listening to the unpleasant music Yet another person offered him a drink. He politely declined. He didn't actually have a particular problem with underage drinking but he wasn't sure if his glamour would hold if he got drunk. 

The last thing he needed tonight was show his true colors in the middle of a crowd.

He never did understand how so many people managed to go most of their lives without discovering that they had powers. He had figured it out before he could read. 

Although, he supposed, it had been more necessary for him than the average child.

He absently allowed his hand to drift down the left side of his face. It was nearly imperceptible through touch, not that he ever let people touch his face. 

Declan was broken out of his reverie by a conversation happening halfway across the room.

“Patton? Buddy? You good?” A girl was talking to the aforementioned man. Her name was Emily. Declan knew her from his journalistic writing class.

Patton looked at her and giggled to himself for a moment. Dee smirked sh je dae the cup in Patton's hand. Oh this was going to be interesting. The paragon of virtue, fallen to the giggle water.

“Patton.” Emily said sharply drawing Patton’s attention back. He blinked a couple times.

“Hi! You're gonna getta purple blanket.” He told her seriously. Lord knows what was happening in his brain.

“Patton who gave you that cup?” She looked concerned.

“Are you mad?” Patton asked. “Don’ be upset it's a wonderful party.” He nodded reassuringly. Dee couldn't help the chuckle he let out. 

“Patton, sweetie, focus with me here.” She sighed. “Who gave you the cup?”

“Umm it wassss… oh it was Remy!” Patton smiled. “told me that it came from the table over there if I needed a refill.”

“Was Remy aware that you're nineteen?” She asked.

“Ummm no... maybe… I don't ‘member” Patton frowned.

“Were you aware that you're drinking alcohol?” She asked.

Patton gasped “Oh no! ‘m sorry! I didn't know! It smelled fruity!” Only Patton could be naive enough to not realize he was being offered alcohol. 

Emily glanced around for a moment looking exasperated.

“...I don't wanna go to jail!” Patton said starting to cry. Dear lord that was quite the jump. One minute you accidentally get drunk the next you’re preparing for prison life.

“Patton no one's going to jail. Sorry about this, I should have made sure everyone knew you were younger.” True enough, but in full honesty this wasn't such a big deal.

“Most of us are in our senior year so I didn't think of it. Remy probably didn't realize you technically weren't allowed.” She explained calmly.

Patton sniffled “If I go to jail I can't be a nurse!” That was Dee’s limit. He burst out laughing.

Emily shook her head, “Man you are just sloshed aren't you? How much did you drink?” Admittedly Declan was wondering that too.

“Four or five. It started with an F” Patton pouted.

“Patton,” Dee finally stepped forward, trying to hold back his laughter, wiping a tear “I would hate for you to make a fool of yourself.”

“Yeah...” Emily sighed. “Just, you two go home and it’ll be okay. Can you walk him home?” 

***

The two of them started walking home. Patton was babbling about how dogs were actually very good for the healing process and was walking in a less than steady manner. 

Dee was half tempted to take a picture of him for later blackmail, but that would likely destroy any possible future alliances with the man. He could however make Polite conversation in the meantime.

“So, Patton, you mentioned that you’re nineteen. You must have taken a year off before college?” Dee smiled innocently at the man. Patton had been oddly evasive of any questions pertaining to his life before this semester. Not that Dee himself had been particularly forthcoming about his past, but that was hardly the point.

Patton got quiet “Yeaaaah… I did. Why?” 

“Oh I was merely confused, you seem so driven. Not the type to take a year off at all.” Dee was unsure if that was true of Patton, but flattery was the best way to get information.

“Oh… I had to.” Patton said quietly. There were suddenly tears streaming down his face. 

“Wait wait I’m- I’m sorry!” Dee said frantically not knowing what he was apologizing for. This was the last thing he needed. If they came home and Patton was crying Virgil would blame him. Whether or not that was justified was not important. 

Patton sniffled “s’not your fault I jus’ don’ like talking ‘bout it…” Patton started wiping his face. Patton was apparently an emotional drunk.

“I wasn’t trying to pry,” Dee lied “I don’t mind it if-” He was cut off suddenly.

A man who had been passing them grabbed Dee covering his mouth. Dee hadn’t gotten a good look at his face. Patton shrieked in surprise. Dee started thrashing. He dropped his weight. The man was too strong.

He tried to bite his hand and the man jerked his hand back. Dee immediately screamed at the top of his lungs “Fire!”

Over the years he had noticed that people tended to pay more attention if you screamed “fire” rather than “help”. 

Maybe it was because a fire could hurt them too.

He managed to stomp on the guy’s foot and bring an elbow back toward the man’s body. He was unfortunately intimately familiar with the methods of breaking free of someone who grabbed you from behind.

After it happens to you twice you tend to get into self defense. He had never been escaping from a man so much bigger than him though and he wasn't able to break free.

The man wrapped a hand around Dee’s neck “Shut up. You, get in the alley” He jerked his head toward Patton.

Dee was clawing at the hand that was tightening around his windpipe. It was just enough pressure that he was struggling for air.

“Let ’im go!” Patton pulled at the man’s arm. Dee suddenly felt something cold and metal pressed against his temple. 

Dee stopped struggling. He didn’t know for sure, but he had a sinking suspicion he knew what it was. Dee was not a fan of his own death and would prefer to postpone it as long as possible.

His vision was getting blurry.

“Get in the fucking alley. I don’t want to kill someone tonight, kid.” The man growled. Patton stumbled into the alley with no further fight. Dee heard sirens approaching.

The man ducked into the shadows dragging Dee with him. Patton was within arms reach, in front of the man, looking terrified. If Patton had been sober they probably would have stood a chance, but for the moment Patton was for all intents and purposes, useless.

Police cars roared by, and around a corner. The man stood facing out toward the street, pointing the gun at Patton as he watched the lights fade from view. 

A sudden voice behind them caused the man to drop Declan to the pavement and whip around. 

“You again?” The mam inhaled sharply. Declan cried out in pain as his face hit the concrete. He laid there for a moment wheezing. As cool night air died his lungs, soothing the burning he became aware that his glamour had fallen at some point.

His scales were showing.

With a grunt of effort he managed to reassert the illusion of human skin over the left side of his face. He turned his head in the direction of the man and the voice.

The second figure was hidden in shadow, but something glinted in the street light. A sword.

“How are you alive?” The first man said. The second man stepped dramatically into the light. He was wearing a red cape and a knight's helmet.

“Modern medicine and your bad aim.” 

“Who’re you?” Patton asked through his tears he was backing away nervously toward Dee.

“The Knight at your service.” the man bowed not taking his eyes off his opponent. 

The knight muttered “Call the police, we're between 526 and 527 Ernest Road” 

“No call them off!” The man pointed his gun at the knight. 

Taking advantage of the distraction Dee lunged for his legs. The man's knees buckled and he hit the ground with a sickening smack. The gun skittered from his hand. The knight stood frozen for a few seconds too long. The man's fingers started scrabbling to grab the gun. The knight brought his sword down and pressed the tip into the man's back. 

“Don't move,” He said. The man stopped moving and the knight kicked the gun away. Dee sat up. He breathed out unsteadily.

The knight looked up at Patton and Dee. “Are you two oka- oh shit.” 

“Patto- I mean random citizen and other random citizen, what are you doing out this late at night?” The knight stuttered out. It was clearly someone who knew Patton and was also a goddamned idiot.

Dee sized the man up. Flashy outfit implied he wasn't much for subtlety. Pseudonym presumably meant he respected honor chivalry and the like. It was also noteworthy that he had ordered for the police to be called. 

They were no longer in danger, this man was no threat.

“Oh we were bored so we decided we would see if we could get half strangled and have a gun pointed at us you know how it is.” Dee rolled his eyes and rubbed at his neck. He asserted a glamour over it to hide whatever bruises surfaced. Patton whimpered and broke into a fresh round of sobs. The police cars tore back around the corner and screeched to a stop next to the alleyway.

“How did you get them here so fast?” Dee asked.

“I'm in constant contact with an associate of mine, they called the police.” The knight explained.

The cops ran in, more of them than was likely necessary for one man. In the scramble of the next few minutes Dee tried to slip away with Patton. 

Patton was still plastered and the police in this city tended to not prioritize real crime when they could come after underage drinkers and such. Luckily they were pretty distracted and Declan managed to get a whole city block before they were stopped by the Knight landing right in front of them.

“Where are you going?” The Knight said.

“H-home” Patton sniffled. 

“What, why?” The shiny man said. 

Declan looked at him, he glanced over to Patton who was slung over his shoulder, the back at Knight. “Why do You think we're going home?” He asked dead pan.

“Well there's an ambulance and the news vans are on their way… couldn't you wait? And like get your face checked out or something.” The knight gestured vaguely.

Declan panicked for half a moment, his hand flying to his face as if he could tell through touch if his glamour was up. He sensed it was, he could feel the slight pressure behind his eyes that came with the use of his powers. His hand came away sticky with blood. He must have cut himself when he fell.

“Mmm yes let me just turn him into the police and get into a ambulance because I have a little ouchie.” Dee said flatly. 

Look, it wasn't as if he would normally care what happened to Patton, but he was drunk and it wasn't fair to expect him to fend for himself. Dee kept walking forward half carrying Patton.

“Oh come on, I saved you guys! Couldn't you please just give the police and news people a statement? If you did it would make this all a lot easier for me. It's not my fault you guys went walking around drunk late at night, I shouldn't have to deal with the police's questions” Knight said from behind them.

Dee whipped around “Oh look at you, the pinnacle of heroic behaviors complete with the guilt trip and superior attitude.”

“That wasn't what I meant I was just wondering-”

“No!” Declan shouted. The street light above them flickered. What was this man not understanding?

He took a shaky, calming breath “We will be returning home and keeping our names out of this incident, but have faith, good sir,” He ground out with a false smile “I always repay my favors, and when I do it will be on my terms” Declan said for once meaning every word. However, it would be easier to show gratitude to the man if he wasn't such a pompous ass. 

Acting like the hes some savior and Patton and Declan were just helpless. He had provided a distraction and little more. 

If Dee hadn't tackled the man the knight would have been shot. 

“Why are you being so prickly?” The knight asked sounding surprised.

“I wonder.”

Patton lifted his hand to Dee's head and smushed his hair, curiously. “You aren't prickly.” He stated solemnly as Dee dragged him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I would like to order 5 (five) angsty boys and a side of superpowers.


	9. Snake in the Terrarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God dude this past couple weeks has been so busy, I'm glad I managed to post before I went to bed though, hope ya like it!

The next morning, Dee grabbed a towel, threw on an illusion over his face, and went to the bathroom. 

Once he locked the door, he relaxed, and let it fall away. He checked out the bruises on his neck, and the cut on his face. 

They both looked like they were going to heal fine. 

His eyes drifted, as they always did, to the left side of his face in the reflection. The scales went down the side of his face disappearing under the collar of his shit.

He looked away.

He turned on the shower and pulled off his clothes. Once it was warm he climbed in and let the water run over him washing away the extra dust and sweat from the night before. 

Declan was no stranger to assault and attempted murder, but this was easily the closest he had ever been to actually dying.

He was sore all over. The water stung as it washed away the dry blood and reopening the cut in his forehead.

Perhaps it was time to up the ante on his self defense methods. He didn't plan on getting attacked again, but it just seemed to keep happening to him. 

It wasn't as though he didn't deserve it. He had well earned any punishment that could be laid upon him. Some might say his tendency to be attacked was karmic retribution. Some cosmic being getting back at him for his sins.

Dee chuckled humorlessly. Whether or not it was deserved, it was unpleasant, it may have been time to arm himself in some way.

After all, even that Knight character, dense as he seemed, knew enough to carry a sword. Declan's expression soured as he remembered the flashy costume and holier than thou attitude. 

Declan had even been grateful toward him until the man started acting entitled to Declan’s time. 

Trying to get Declan and Patton to appear on the news. Obviously, it was just to build himself a positive image with the public. Declan was very familiar with what that looked like.

He couldn't help but feel anger swelling inside him toward the knight. It was petty and childish, but then again so was Dee.

He didn't know what the man's power was. Probably something to do with the flying. Whatever it was Declan knew he didn't approve of people using their powers to lord over others. 

Use your powers for good of course but having them didn't give you leave to act like you are god's gift to humanity. Someone should put him in his place. 

Declan knew he was in the man's debt though. He needed to repay him. Dee scoffed quietly, What could you do for a man who clearly only craved attention?

Declan stood in the warm water for a time before an idea struck. He smirked, it was just extravagant enough to be perfect.

He dried off, got dressed, put on his illusion, and walked out into the living room. Patton was laying on the couch covered in the blanket Dee had put on him the night before. 

Virgil was still in bed and Logan hadn't been over yesterday. Dee assumed Virgil and Logan probably went to dinner together the evening before. They had grown up together so it wasn't a far leap to take logically. Their families lived in the same neighborhood his family used to live in before the move. A nice neighborhood if you were normal.

Declan shook off his reverie. He knew Logan worked at the lab so he might be there. Since he wasn't with Virgil it was worth checking. After all he needed help, and Logan seemed to be the sort of person who would see Dee's side of things. 

He wouldn't get too hung up on the “right” and “wrong” of it. He'd look at things objectively, Dee could appreciate that in a person.

He entered the building and asked a girl at the front desk where he might find Logan Cuinn. He was pointed down the hall, to the first lab.

Dee walked into the lab without asking permission. Logan quickly minimized whatever he was doing on his laptop as he heard the door opened and pretended to be entering numbers into a spreadsheet. Dee smirked.

“Dee, hello” Logan said without looking back to see who had just walked in.

“How did you know it was me?” Dee said strolling forward.

“Ah… the sound of your footsteps are quite distinct.” Logan said finally turning toward him “How can I help you?” 

“I have a proposal” Declan said smoothly. Logan gave him an expectant look and waved a hand signaling for Dee to continue.

“I will soon be undertaking a rather dangerous enterprise and I was wondering if I could count on your assistance.” Dee said not yet touching on what the plan actually was

Logan huffed took off his glasses and ran a hand over his face muttering something like “Not again”.

Dee was a little confused. Not again what?

“What power do you have?” Logan said with no small amount of exasperation.

Dee froze in surprise before smiling innocently “Power? I didn't say anything about power.” 

“What's that phrase?...Oh yes. Cut the crap.” Logan said firmly “You and I both know you're lying, you have power, I will figure out what it is eventually so make my life simpler and drop the act. I don't have the patience for it this week. What is your power?”

Well, to an extent Declan was impressed. Many people wouldn't just be this straight forward. However he didn't know how Logan knew he was lying.

Logan tapped his fingers on the metal table impatiently, “Allow me to disperse with the confusion. I too have powers and I can read minds. I heard you thinking about your power but you have yet to mentally put it into words so I cannot tell what it is.”

“Oh!” Declan said looking over Logan in a new light. The knowing looks Logan always had. The fact that Logan knew who was entering the lab without looking. However Dee was no fool, no power came without downsides. He remembered when he was very young his illusions were far more chaotic. Mind reading would be hell if not controlled, no one truly wanted to know what others were thinking.

“That must be terribly uncomfortable. Do you have much control over it?” 

Logan looked surprised at his reaction “It is, I have no control over it whatsoever. Which mean I hear everything you think at all times. Secrets are difficult to keep from me. So can we agree on honesty between us?”

“Yes I suppose I can make an exception for you” Dee tilted his head from side to side as if thinking deeply “Lying pointlessly is more trouble than it's worth. I suppose in that case I suppose I'll have to tell you.” Dee said.

“I have the ability to cause myself to look any way I desire. Or cause minor illusions to appear. The further away from my body it is the more exhausting. The more truthful it is the easier it is to create.”

Logan seemed to think on this for a few moments “Does it actually change the form of your body?”

Good question, not one he had ever been asked before “No. Through touch you can feel the actual physical form.”

“Fascinating.” Logan was looking at him like he was some new species of insect. This was the first time Dee had received a positive response to his power. It wasnt bad, just… different.

“Really? That's strange, it's such a unique ability. I would think people would react well to it.” Logan said in response to his thoughts. “May I see a demonstration?”

Declan thought for a moment before calling up an illusion of Virgil, eyeshadow and all.

“Hey, ‘m Virgil” He said imitating Virgil's low voice and lazy speech pattern “I have no friends… ‘cept you, of course”

Logan's face flicked through several emotions Dee recognized as curiosity, surprise, before landing squarely on irritation.

“Stop that.” Logan snapped.

“Fine,” Dee chuckled “Back to the matter at hand. I intend to take on the knight as his nemesis. When I'm not pissing him off I'll pick up this whole hero thing too.”

Logan looked horrified “Why?” 

Dee explained his encounter with Knight and how he had decided to knock him down a few pegs.

“I can't say I thought any differently” Logan chuckled.

“You've met him?”

“Ah no I saw the news report, he seemed rather foolhardy.”

“Exactly!”

“However, he's doing good work so we shouldn't prevent that. I'll only assist if you don't genuinely hurt him. After all, no need for unnecessary violence.”

“Fair, as I said, I'm not some story book bad guy. I just want to annoy him. After all, he'll get bored with only one shot criminals anyway. I'll be a challenge.”

“Alright then, I will join you in this.” Logan agreed grimly.

They talked about what they needed to do for a couple minutes then the door opened. They both fell silent. Virgil came into the lab with a determined look.

“Am I interrupting?” Virgil asked.

Logan look stunned, “No” He said even though Virgil very much was interrupting 

“We should talk” Virgil said

“Yes”

Logan took a deep breath. “I have been thinking about night before last, I have some thoughts, and I apologize. I always intended to tell you, I just didn't know when.” They must have gotten into some sort of fight, Dee realized.

“You didn't think maybe it could have been good for me to know? Just from a safety standpoint?”

“That's a good point… I was wrong in how I handled it. I just didn't want to upset you.”

“You don't need to worry about upsetting me. I'm a grownup” Virgil said, slouching.

“Anyway, I was thinking we could go hang out at your place until I head into work. We need to talk alone. Roman's got a shift today so I figured he's probably not gonna be there. Not that I've talked to him for a couple days” Virgil continued.

“Ah yes I suppose Logan would get the kids in the divorce.” Dee snickered.

“Hi yeah what are you doing here anyway?” Virgil said rounding on him.

“Business.” Dee said primly.

“Ah... he came by to provide some normal blood samples for an experiment I'm running after all I need a control group.” Logan said jumping in.

“Oh…” Virgil nodded “speaking of blood, you got some on the couch. I don't know what you two did last night but Patton's acting like he's been stabbed in the head.” Virgil said casually, managing to almost entirely hide the way he sighed while saying “Patton”. 

What a sad bunch they were. Each of them with their own little secrets.

“Well I'm sure you both are going to have lots of fun with whatever you're fighting about. I must be going” Dee left the lab and headed home.

Dee spent the rest of the day at home planning. Contacting people he knew could supply him with weapons, planning tactics for disarming Knight, all of it. He had a lot to plan if he wanted to get out there in the next week. Logan contacted him and they exchanged email addresses. He sent Logan some of the plans, but he still had a lot of work to do.

It was eleven PM before his adrenalin buzz wore off. He crashed after that, right there on the couch. He didn't even feel himself getting tired, he was suddenly just out cold. 

He jerked awake some time later to the feeling of hands on his shoulders. Immediately, he lashed out with a fist in panic. 

Who was it? What was it? What were they doing in his room? How many seconds would they be stunned after his punch landed? Would he have time to get away?

His fist landed hard against a jaw. The hands flew off his shoulders and there was a loud thump as whoever it was landed on the floor. He didn't bother pulling in an illusion, who ever it was had probably already seen the truth. He needed to save his strength for the coming battle. 

“Kiddo, Dee, calm down!” A hand grasped his knee.

Dee stopped his movement and allowed his eyes to process what they were seeing. His panic ebbed as quickly as it came.

“Oh dear lord Patton its you. What is it?” Dee said, steadying his breathing.

Patton took his hand off Dee's leg and started to push himself to a standing position. 

Dee still was nervous. Patton had seen his real face. He had punched Patton and it was likely only going to be a matter of seconds before Patton came after him. He was in a vulnerable position and cornered by the couch.

He resisted the urge to use an illusion to blend in with the couch, Patton had already seen him, it was too late. The red mark was already forming where he had punched Patton.

Patton sat down and laid a hand on Dee's shoulder, “Are you okay?” Patton squinted, examining him, or more likely examining his scales as if trying to diagnose what dermatological ailment caused them.

“Oh I'm peachy” Dee snarked. Actually he felt significantly better than he had mere moments before. He felt oddly safe for having just had his darkest secret exposed.

Patton didn't comment on the scales but rather said “Why are you out here anyway?”

 

“Were you getting a midnight snake- I MEAN SNACK! Dang it I'm sorry, I have no self-control. I didn't mean to make that pun” Patton let his hand fall and hid his face for a moment in shame. 

Dee felt the loss of contact more acutely than he would have expected. Strange.

“But really why are you up?” Patton glanced at the computer, eyes scanning the page before Dee could stop him. His eyes widened.

“Dee No.” He whispered in horror. “He's the good guy!”

“He's annoying.” Dee responded.

“You can't do this!” 

Dee chuckled. Apparently he had finally found Patton's limit. He had started to wondering if the other man would ever draw the line in the sand.

“Goodnight Patton, you have my sincerest apologies for punching you.” Dee stood up and walked away.

“Dee… why do you look different most?”

“I have no idea. Obviously reptilian scales are very in this season. I should bring them out more often.” Dee said sarcastically, pausing but not turning back to look at Patton.

“Think about it dear Patty. Most people don't like a snake in a terrarium, how do you think they'd feel about one in their classrooms?” 

“That's not really what I meant… I mean… how?”

Dee sarcastically waved a hand, wiggling his fingers “Magic” He continued walking away.

“You don't have to hide it in front of me!” Patton said trying to be kind but frankly Dee wasn't comforted.

“Tempting, but no. We'll pretend tonight didn't happen. It will be easier for both of us. Goodnight” Dee strolled away into his room

***

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city…

Logan was wrestling with his conscience. He should be sleeping in all technicality but he was unable. 

He settled things with Virgil and they were back to normal and that was a huge weight off his mind. However, when he had opened his computer he had received the email from Dee and his stress levels spiked once again.

He rubbed his hands across his face.

He wasn't sure if this was the right decision. 

Well, no, he Was sure. He was absolutely certain, and that was what surprised him.

Technically, Declan would merely be a distraction for Roman, but that wasn't a bad thing. 

The incident last night had left Roman extremely shaken. The only reason Logan knew that the man had pulled the gun on him was, because Roman had explained to the news reporter. He had watched the report on his computer earlier today. The man who Roman had saved Dee and Patton from was the same mugger who had shot Roman. He had been part of a string of robberies and was being chased by police when he happened across “two witnesses who have chosen to remain anonymous”.

Roman had miraculously managed to hold it together while he was out but the moment he walked in the door, he took off his helmet, and slid to the floor. He sat there for a long time. Expressionless. Roman didn't move or say anything, he didn't respond to Logan talking to him.

His thoughts for a long time were vague and hard to hear and what little Logan did hear was just a loop of “I froze, he could have killed me, he had a gun, he was going to shoot me again, and I froze”

Roman ended up going to bed and was gone to school or work.by the time Logan woke up in the morning.

Logan knew Roman wasn't going to stop being a “hero”, but he was putting himself through repeated trauma for this whole affair. Logan wanted to help him, but not at the cost of his mental health. 

Roman couldn't keep this up.

So, if Dee could distract Roman from the things that would actually hurt him Logan believed helping Dee was worth it. And if Roman found out at some point and was angry with Logan… that would be worth it too.

This was how he would keep Roman safe. 

Somethings simply have to be done.


	10. The Knight and The Fae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright babes this is literally the longest chapter i've ever written hope you enjoy

Logan was taking a night off after a what felt like eternity of constant work (although he knew it couldn't have been more than a week). He was spending Halloween with Virgil, they were watching “scary” movies. Logan was unimpressed but Virgil enjoyed them.

Logan had been busy helping Dee prepare for fighting Roman. He was sitting on a folding chair in the living room. Virgil sat next to him on the bean bag fiddling with the sleeve of his hoodie. The lights were off because according to Virgil having the lights on during horror movies was “Not very Halloween of Logan”.

Logan would be much more comfortable if Roman and he had furniture for their apartment like Patton, Virgil, and Dee had. Dee had provided it for them and neither Logan nor Roman had had the foresight to buy what they might need.

Logan and Virgil had come back to overall amicable terms. Although Virgil had made it perfectly clear that things would not be so simple if Logan ever withheld information from him again.

There was still something that was impeding normal communication and Logan couldn’t put his finger on it. If Virgil knew Logan couldn’t tell, Virgil was too focused on the movie to having any thoughts on the matter.

Logan wished he had the ability to be as attentive to their current activity as Virgil was, unfortunately he had a hard time finding such movies interesting.

Logan occupied his mind by trying to figure out how to make both Roman and Declan feel as if they were competent while fighting each other while simultaneously not being able to seriously injure one another, but they also needed to be able to hold their own against real criminals. Not to mention he needed to make sure both of their identities remained hidden. 

Logan rubbed his face tiredly, he hadn’t slept last night, because he was getting the whole week’s homework done.

Logan didn’t expect to sleep tonight either because Roman was going out. 

Logan had been trying to give Virgil what little time he could but in reality he would have to leave in the next two hours so that he had time to help prepare for the night’s work.

Soon the credits rolled. Surprise, surprise, it had ended exactly as Logan had expected.

“Hey so… how long have you known? You know, that you had powers and stuff” Virgil asked, clearly trying to appear uninterested. He was doing a good job of it too, Logan was likely the only one who would know different. The question had frankly surprised him.

Logan thought back “Approximately two months now.”

“It only surfaced two months ago?” Virgil looked surprised. “I thought they tended to manifest before or during puberty” 

Logan had told him that.

“They do and my power did. Very early childhood actually. I didn't realize I had it, because… well I thought that everyone was just muttering under their breath all the time. It had been happening as long as I can remember so I had no reference point for how the world was outside of my own perceptions. I assumed that it was considered rude to talk about it so I didn't.”

Virgil chuckled and then frowned in confusion, “Then… how did you realize?”

“Roman told me. He told me how it seemed that I always knew what he was thinking and responded to him even if he didn't say it. We soon realized the reason for that.”

“Roman knew before me?” Virgil sounded sad. ‘Of course. Why wouldn't he?”

“I know, I should have told you, I'm sorry, he merely was the one who helped me realize. It was the only way I could have found out, someone had to tell me.” Logan said quickly.

“No, no, man it's fine.” Virgil smiled, faking.

Internally Virgil was saying ‘I made him feel bad, I didn't mean to make him feel bad its not his fault, this is why it's easier for him to hang out with Roman, Roman isn't so hard to deal with-”

“Virgil I apologize it's just… you're thinking rather loudly and I want you to know you know it isn't easier to be around Roman than it is you, its merely different.”

“I know, no worries bro” Virgil waved away his concern

‘Stop thinking stop thinking stop thinking fuck fuck fuck he can hear it all and just stop he doesn't need to worry about me I need to let him do his thing and fuck stop thinking stop thinking,’ Virgil thought ‘I need to not be here anymore, I have to go I need to get out. I need to leave.’

“Hey Lo I just remembered I have to get some homework done, we should call it a night, I have to head to the library before it closes.” Virgil lied.

Logan blinked and Virgil was rushing around, employing his speed in his panic, grabbing his keys and wallet.

Logan sighed in exhaustion. He took off his glasses and cleaned them. He knew calling Virgil out wouldn't be helpful, he needed to give Virgil space to calm down. Then when Virgil felt like talking about it he would likely come to Logan. Logan walked out the door with Virgil and they parted ways on the street.

Logan didn't point out that the library was the other way.

Well, there went his break, he had to get back to work anyway.

***

By November first Dee was exhausted but satisfied. Most of his plans were coming to fruition. 

He managed to make front page with his article about the place for vigilantism in their word.

Of course, if he worked for a normal paper he wouldn't have been able to write an article that was so controversial but The Pseudonym was a rather unique publication. Every article was written anonymously or under an alias. 

Dee tended to write under the name Ethan Chicanery, which was also the name he conducted all business with the paper, like interviews. No one wanted to have their career ruined by having their name tied to The Pseudonym. They published the news and issues that the other news outlets were too scared to touch and every employer in town knew it.

Dee was paid well for his argumentative nature so it was well worth the effort.

One plan that wasn't going so well was building an alliance with Roman. Dee had been hoping to have a working relationship with him by now. Roman was the sort that would likely be a good source of insider information about many groups at the school. 

Dee had thought they were building a rapport with the friendly competition over the seat in psychology, but suddenly one day, about a week ago Roman moved to a different seat all the way across the room. He hadn't so much as made eye contact with Dee since then.

Whatever it didn't matter and Dee wasn't upset. 

Dee was almost finished with pulling together the supplies he needed for his new vigilante persona. He had purchased a bulletproof vest that was disguised as a suit vest. He had a yellow button up shirt that he planned to wear underneath it, simply because he looked good in it.

Since winter was approaching fast they had also obtained a lightweight coat to protect him from the chill. It was long and deep purple, so much so that it almost looked black. He had a belt from which he would hang is weapons which he had not yet managed to get.

The whole ensemble was laid out neatly under his mattress so no one would happen across it accidentally.

Right now he was heading out to meet with Logan to discuss what further preparations needed to take place, this planning time period was taking a lot longer than Dee had expected.

He picked up his wallet and keys and slid them into his pocket,unlocked the front door, and opened it. Patton stood on the other side of the doorframe obviously in the middle of looking for his key.

“Oh Dee! I’m so glad I ran into you!” Patton said with a smile. Dee couldn’t say the same.

He had managed to avoid seeing Pattoon at all the past couple days since the incident. Dee was hoping that given enough time Patton would decide it had just been a dream. Dee would very much prefer not having to explain his power to anyone else.

“Oh well I was just heading out.” Dee said trying to gently shoulder past. 

Patton planted his hand in the center of Dee’s chest, stopping him. “No, I think we really need to talk. About the other night.” Dee could easily push past if he wanted to. Although Patton was strong, he was using none of that strength to hold Dee there. Oddly enough though, Dee felt the strange compulsion to stay and hear Patton out for a moment.

“Yes you’re right. Thank you for waking me up so I wasn't on the couch all night.” Dee said trying to dodge the obvious real intention of the conversation.

“You know that wasn’t what I was talking about.” True Dee did know that but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“I don’t know what you mean” As soon as the lie escaped Dee’s mouth he felt one of the increasingly rare bouts of guilt that occasionally struck him when he lied. He, of course, knew lying was a bad thing, but most of the time he wasn’t bothered by it for the simple fact that Dee was a bad person.

Patton’s face hardened and he let his hand fall by his side. Dee’s guilt went away with the loss of contact. Strange. 

“Dee, why are you lying, you know what I’m talking about. I don’t mean to pry, but I really need answers to some questions. Will you please just talk to me and then I’ll let you get back to whatever it is you were going to do.”

Dee took a frustrated breath. “Fine. I’ll talk to you. Just don’t touch me, it keeps making me feel things” It was true, it was like everytime Patton made physical contact with him he felt some spike in affection for him. Even the other night while carrying Patton home he had felt strangely protective of the other man. Unnaturally so Dee wasn't one to feel over sentimental toward other people who he had only known three months.

Patton raised a confused eyebrow at his words, “Uh I’m sorry Dee, I don’t really feel that way about you…” Patton trailed off awkwardly. 

“No!” Dee snapped, he probably should have found a way to phrase that that didn't sound like he was hitting on Patton. “That isn’t what I meant. I’ll explain in a bit.” 

He took a deep breath and then continued “Come inside, as much as I Love dealing with extremely personal business in the doorway the couch is likely better.”

They went inside and shut the door. 

Declan explained slowly to Patton essentially the same thing as he had told Logan a few days before with one extra piece of information that he had not given Logan.

“I am constantly using it in order to hide my face and the various scars I have.” Dee finished tiredly.

Patton nodded in understanding.“Sorry but do you know why you're …” 

“Scaley? A monster?” Dee rolled his eyes at how carefully Patton was treading to avoid hurting his feelings. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard it all before.

“Not the word I would have chosen but yeah scaley.”

“I have no idea, I was born normal then over the first month after my birth it developed. My parents have told me that I lived in the hospital for a rather extended period of time so the doctors could study me and they ended up releasing me when they failed to find a scientific explanation of this.”

“Well at least it's easy to keep track of your weight right?” Patton said brightly.

“what do you mean?”

“You have your own scales!”

Dee sighed heavily. 

Patton's smile became gentle “Why don't you just let people see the real you?”

“This is the real me.” Dee answered sharply “And even if I were to feel more comfortable the other way I've learned I can't look like that.” Dee was glad Logan wasn't here, he would realized that Dee was lying and the truth was that it was supremely inconvenient and uncomfortable to have to be constantly hiding his face.

“Why?” Patton tilted his head to the side and laid a hand across the top of Dee's. “Did something happen to you?”

Dee knew he told Patton to not touch him but he didn't mind the comfort at the moment. He also knew that Patton could feel the scales on the top of his hand. He didnt mind though he for some reason knew Patton wasn't scared of him. He just wanted to help.

Did something happen to him? Dee mulled over the question. The answers was of course yes but how to go about explaining it?

“You could say that... When I was young I always hid my scales from everyone because anytime I let them show something bad happened. First my parents were kicked out of the church we went to, then in third grade…” 

Patton, listening intently, brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, looking like a child settling in for story time. 

Unfortunately for him as soon as he pulled his hand away, the door to Dee's emotions slammed down, and was immediately reinforced with four layers of steel for good measure. His normal level of vigilance and callousness. Dee sat up straighter and scooted away a couple inches.

“Yeah?” Patton said, prompting to continue. His chin was resting on his knees.

“Nothing. It is unimportant. I am done sharing. We have a more pressing concern to deal with.” Patton looked a little shaken at the sudden change in disposition. Dee was more than a little disturbed himself.

Patton blinked a few times, straightened his legs and asked “What's wrong?”

“You seem to be bewitching me and not in any positive sense of the word.”

“I’m- I'm sorry?” 

“Oh yes of course surely you know nothing of the fact that everytime you make contact with me it seems I am placed under some will other than my own.” Dee said with an eye roll that conveyed more confidence than he felt. While he was certain he felt these shifts he wasn't as certain he could prove it.

“What?” Patton's eyebrows drew together and he frowned. Patton seemed... genuinely confused. Did… did Patton really not know what he was talking about?

Dee pushed himself off the couch. “When you touch me I share things I would never share of my own volition, I feel guilty over things that I normally wouldn't give second thought to, and I feel oddly attached to you.”

“Maybe you just feel comfortable enough with me that you really feel these things? Or its just a coincidence?” Patton stood up too, looking increasingly confused.

“I don’t feel comfortable with you and coincidences aren't real. They're just people's way of writing off perfectly valid explanations that they don't want to consider.” Dee snapped. 

It was true, whether you believed it was god or fate, something was bringing every set of circumstances into existence. If an event seemed like a coincidence it was almost certainly to draw your attention to something important. Or at least that was Dee’s opinion.

Patton looked at him seeming slightly frustrated “Well then what's your perfectly valid explanation for you having feelings when I touch you if it isn't real and it isn't a coincidence?” Patton put his hands on his hips and glared sternly at Dee. The picture of a disappointed dad.

“You won't like it”

Patton narrowed his eyes and Dee felt like he was being scolded by his own father “What?” Patton asked.

“Have you ever considered the possibility that you might have superpowers?” 

***  
“Alright,” Said Logan “Let's just get this straight you're telling me you believe Patton has the power to influence emotions through touch?”

“Test it for yourself robo man, hold his hand.” Dee said feeling exhausted. He and Patton had tested it a few more times before coming to Logan but it turns out it was quite exhausting to be repeatedly pumped full of emotions and then have them all drained away. As far as Dee could tell it was entirely based on what Patton was feeling (at least right now) because slowly the emotions he was given were more and more anxious.

“Very well, Patton, would you mind?” Logan said holding out a hand.

Patton nodded and smiled nervously. 

Logan's calm look melted. Dee physically saw Logan's pupils contract.

“Oh shit oh shit fuck goddamn” Logan started babbling. Dee stiffened. What was Pattom giving him.

“You have powers too and I'm gonna have to hide another one and if anyone finds out they'll be against us. And it's so dangerous. Okay okay it's simple we'll pack bags of necessary items, sell everything else, use the money to buy a house in the country.” Ah so Patton transmitted his nervousness. Patton pulled back, his eyes wide.

“Oh yes Logan that's a great plan the three of us will all go live on a farm together and live in peace and harmony, because we're So compatible.” Dee chuckled. If that was Logan's idea of a solution maybe Dee should have chosen a different partner in crime.

“What are you talking about?” Patton asked. Logan, shaking collapsed into his chair.

“Dee, kindly update him on the situation as you understand it.” Logan said staring at the wall.

“You have power, I have powers, I'm going to fight the Knight, and Logan can read minds. Mix it all together with just a pinch of supernaturally given stress and what do you get?”

“A farm apparently…” Patton said. “You can read minds?”

“Yes yes my apologies I lost it for a moment. However this does explain why your hugs are so good. I take it your skill level is much like mine?”

“What do you think?” Dee smirked.

“Very well. Patton I assume you'll be wanting to learn to control it?” 

“Yeah… I really don't like this… I'm really touchy…” Patton's smiled sunk and for the first time Dee noticed the bags under Patton's eyes. “I touch people all the time… what have I been doing to them? Just earlier I made Dee think he wanted me to be touching his hand… I can't live with that” Patton's voice was soft and even Dee felt bad for him.

“Well I may have a temporary solution if you're open to suggestions.” Logan said staring at the floor in deep thought.

“Yes! Please. I don't want to keep doing this to people I just gave you a panic attack.” Patton sunk into a chair nearby.

“Well, you said it was touch based which means that it can't travel through air, but based on reports it does go through cotton and denim. We likely just have to find a material that is sufficiently dense and or thick to block out whatever signals your skin puts off. Then it wouldn't be able to reach the other person's skin. Perhaps wool gloves?”

“Or leather?” Dee said.

“Yes. Leather would be perfect as it's one smooth surface, not thousands of smaller ones woven together.”

“I happen to have just the thing” Dee smiled. He would give his favorite gloves to Patton gladly if he could avoid the random bouts of guilt every time Pattom touched him.

“Oh thank you Dee!” Patton said his smile came back slightly.”I guess…” Oh boy here came the pun.

“You guys really aren't just fair leather friends” Patton's mouth quirked up in a smile as Dee and Logan groaned.

***

A few days later Logan and Dee were in the lab preparing for Dee to make his superhero debut.

“Oh yes, by the way, what weapons did you have?” Logan asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well…” Dee chuckled lightly. He didnt think Logan truly wanted the answer here.

“Just answer the question, I have to be getting home before it seems suspicious that I’ve been gone so long” Logan said. 

Declan opened the side of his new coat. Revealing the four knives with alternating yellow and purple handles. They were perfectly balanced and perfectly sharp, the kind of knife for throwing or slicing, not for stabbing. He would only be using these to inflict minor damage. If he wanted to deal a bigger blow he had a back up plan. 

“Those are very nice, what is your back up plan?” Logan asked, squinting. Dee had not yet gotten used to Logan always knowing what he was thinking constantly. Logan’s face turned deadly serious as he found the information he was looking for.

“A gun?” 

Dee shrugged, it wasn’t as though he was planning on using it regularly and his weapons guy had given it to him in trade for a promise. Dee had sworn that if the police caught him no fingers would be pointed at his suppliers.

“What can I say? I just want to be prepared, after all, the knight isn’t the only one I’ll be fighting.” Dee smiled charmingly.

“Do not pull that out unless you intend to kill someone. It isn't a toy, it's a last resort for only times in which your life is at risk.”

“Oh really and here I thought you and I could play a round of Russian roulette until I go.”

“Your sarcasm is neither necessary nor appreciated.” Logan said evenly. “Are you sure you'll be able to disguise yourself for the whole night?”

“I do it all day don't I?” Dee said. 

“You what?” Logan said.

“Nothing darling, don't worry about it. I'll be out looking for trouble if you need me!” He blinked pulling on a new illusion. Blue eyes, black hair, high cheekbones. In many ways it felt similar to pulling on a coat. He strolled nonchalantly out the door to the lab. 

Logan rushed out after him and said “Wait, stop, did you ever think of an alias?” 

Dee had not. But if there was anything he was good at it was bullshitting so he said “Yes of course, I'll be called Fae.” He said.

He tried to flip a strand of hair out of his face before realizing it was not real. He mentally rearranged his fake hair. The illusion shifted.

“Fae?” Logan said, unimpressed.

“Yes the fae are know for tricking mortals into owing them debts, also as everyone knows true names have extreme power for fairies. Both my and the knight's true names have a lot of power.” Dee explained surprised that it worked so well. He had just been trying to think in keeping with the medieval precedent the knight had set.

“While I know that you just came up with that I appreciate the effort.”

“But of course.” Dee dipped into a sarcastic bow and turned to leave through the back door of the science center. 

As he he strolled down the street, into the night Dee felt himself walking differently than he usually did. There was a swagger there and goddamn if he hadn't earned it. 

He giggled to himself quietly. Wait, no, focus. Now was not the time to become giddy he had to set the tone for the rest of his heroic career.

The city would learn what Fae valued tonight and it would be glorious. And if he managed to find the Knight and start a rivalry…

Well that would just be even better wouldn't it?

As Dee came close to the mall an idea struck him. He grinned mischievously.

Oh this would be fun!

***

Admittedly Dee probably should have chosen a smaller job for his first time out, but this was really gonna get everyone's attention and it was a good deed.

Who didn't love a nice Robin Hood story? 

After nabbing the suits, dresses, and cash from one of the major clothing stores he grabbed a duffel bag from a luggage set and put everything he had gotten so far. 

He didn't have long before the police would likely arrive. He had set off the alarms when he broke in. He had to move quickly, so he continued to the next stop on his list. 

The mother friggin Disney store. 

 

He scanned the princess covered walls searching for his target. Finally his eyes lighted up the Stitch doll he had been looking for. He shoved that into the bag, humming quietly as he worked, when he heard a rustle behind him. 

Grinning he spun around and whipped out his largest knife. He pointed the blade at the figure behind him.

Just who he had been wanting to see.

“Ah darling I've been waiting for you” Dee smirked, allowing his glamour’s expression to shift with his own.

“Darling? I think not.” The Knight drew his sword meeting the tip of Dees knife “Drop the goods”

“I think not” Dee returned in a mocking tone.

“The police are on their way, you don't stand a chance, put the knife down” The knight attempted to step closer. Dee held his ground, blocking the sword from.getting any closer.

“The Police are on their way? How exciting! I have a terrible injustice to report.”

“Injustice?” The knight seemed to falter and his sword dipped slightly. “What injustice? I doubt they want to hear a report from a petty thief”

“No you're right.” Dee said with a serious tone “I truly am a horrible person for even considering stealing from these huge multimillion dollar companies which will definitely suffer greatly from the loss of a stuffed animal.”

“Okay… sure... maybe you're right, but it's illegal!” The Knight said sounding defensive. The knight dropped his sword, but didn’t return it to its sheath.

Dee nodded agreeably, “Yes, and as we all know the law of the state should always should unconditionally be held above our duties to our fellow man.” 

He was now gesturing casually with the knife in his hand, not discarding it entirely but no longer actively threatening.

“Your certainly one to talk about our fellow man! Stealing for your own personal gain!” The self righteous tone returning to the Knight's voice. 

“How do you know it's for my own personal gain? Did you Ask me why I'm stealing these things?”

“Well fine why are you stealing them?” The knight snapped.

“I'll be taking them to a family I'm acquainted with. A man and a woman who have been struggling to find jobs, but have no formal interview clothes. This way they might have a chance pulling themselves out of the hole they've fallen into.”

“And Stitch?” The knight asked. 

“Their daughter. She's going to be five this week. And wouldn't you know it mom and dad don't have the resources to get her a gift.” Dee's tone was sympathetic.

“Look assuming you're telling the truth, which I don't think you are!” 

Dee in fact was telling the truth. It a couple of people he had met through the paper. Assuming he escaped without being arrested, their apartment would be the first place he stopped.

“Assuming you're telling the truth, I agree with your motivation, but it doesn't warrant crime. There are law we have to uphold! I have a duty to try and stop criminals.”

“And why do you have this duty? Simply because you've got a little bit of flashy powers?” Dee was still unsure what the Knight's powers entailed, but they were probably flashy.

The knight drew himself up to his full height, although it was nothing impressive,“Yes! Those who are gifted with powers should use it for good, to protect people!” 

Dee tilted his head from side to side and said “Well then… I guess I'm still following the rules.” Then he bolted out the entrance of the store. The element of surprise gave him a couple seconds head start to get away. Knight soon took off after him, but Dee turned a corner and was safe from view. 

He skittered to a stop just inside the doorway of a lingerie store and changed his illusion. It was difficult to do his whole body, And hide the bag, but Dee thought he made a nice mannequin.

The knight flew by swooping in wide circles trying to ascertain where Dee had gone.

Dee stayed where he was until the police came swarming into the mall, then disguising himself as a police officer, made his way outside without any more trouble.

Dee had caused quite a stir it seemed, because half the police department was there and looking for him. No one paid much attention to the random officer leaving the scene.

He almost made it out too, but was stopped just outside the police tape by a reporter with a camera behind him. “Officer could you please give the people of the city any updates on the whereabouts of this criminal?”

Dee restrained a smile and gave him a solemn nod. He turned to the camera and said “The suspect is yet to be apprehended, but was last seen carrying a duffel bag full of stolen goods. At this time, it's been theorized that he might have superhuman powers that helped him escape. However,” Dee shifted into his Fae disguise and grinned as the reporter jumped “I'm not dangerous. My name is Fae, I'll be dropping this off with a family in need. If you need anything contact me.”

The reporter stood in baffled shock and Dee had a chance to sprint into the night before the other man started screaming for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, that's now four people (not including himself) who Logan is hiding secrets for.  
> But who's counting?
> 
> Hey so this is like 5k words and I'd really appreciate feedback, should I have spilt this up into two chapters or is it okay being this long?


	11. I Don't Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy schist it's been forever and a half since I last posted, sorry guys finals kicked my butt.
> 
> Anyway this chapter has a theme song (you can expect more chapters with theme songs occasionally in the future but my music taste is really emo so just be prepared for that)
> 
> Today's angst fill mess I brought to you by
> 
> I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy 
> 
> Usual violence warnings apply.

Dee stood on the street corner in his disguise, patrolling for trouble. He hadn't encountered the knight yet, but Logan had assured him that the knight tended to patrol this area.

He whistled casually as he crossed the deserted street. He heard a small noise behind him.

“You?” A voice behind him gasped. Dee whipped around just in time the knight charging at him, sword drawn. Dee barely managed to fumble and get his knife out as he was tackled to the ground. He hit his head on the asphalt. His knife skirted to the side.

He was pinned down by the knight holding a sword to his throat. His legs were on either side of Dee's waist and he was leaned over him.

“How did you get away from the police?” Knight demanded.

“I didn't, I was arrested, you just imagining that I'm here because you can't stop thinking about me.” Dee said, trying to buy time til he had a plan. 

“What are talking about? Why do you keep making things so complicated? Couldn't you just- you know- villain monologue?! Tell me every aspect of your plan like they do in cartoons!” 

“Do I look like a cartoon character to you?” Dee asked.

“No! I just-” He groaned in frustration and leaned back no longer pressing his sword into Dee's throat, “No! I just mean you should monologue and tell your evil plans so I can stop you.” 

“Well unfortunately for you there are two reasons that trope doesn't apply now.” Dee said an plan of action dawning on him.

“First of all, I'm not the villain, just a different kind of hero.” Dee slowly leaned closer until he was up onto his elbows, despite the fact that the knight was still sitting on him.

“And the other reason?”

Dee grinned inching his hands into position slowly so it wouldn't be noticed. He shoved his hands against the flat of the blade hitting the knight in his face mask. The knight reeled backward from the impact. Dee wrapped a leg around the Knight's hips and flipped them over pinning the Knight with his own sword.

"The one who's trapped doesn't monologue." Dee said pushing the flat of the blade pointedly into the Knight's chest.

"Let me go you fiend!" 

"Unfortunately no. You started it, therefore I have to right to keep you like this." Dee leaned over, not giving up his position and managed to retrieve his knife. He slipped it back into its place.

"I had every right to start it! You're a thief! You can't just steal and expect no consequences!" The Knight shot back.

"How thick is that helmet of yours? Can you not hear through it?" Dee said sarcastically. "I already told you I did it to give the things to a family who needed it. You know, the classic 'steal from the rich give to the poor'." 

"That doesn't justify thievery!"

"Siding against Robin Hood huh? Bold move, didn't see that coming." Dee said genuinely surprised. 

"You are hardly Robin Hood!" The knight shouted struggling against Dee.

"Whatever you say Sheriff." 

"Sheriff?" 

"Of Nottingham, of course."

The knight sputtered "I'm not the Sheriff of Nottingham! He's the bad guy! If anyone's Robin Hood here it's me alright?"

Dee briefly wondered if this guy ever stopped shouting "Oh but I wear the hat so much better." He snapped his fingers and caused the classic Robin Hood hat to appear as part of his illusion. It was a simple change, barely an effort.

Dee leapt up from his place on top of the knight and started walking backward. 

The knight scrambled to his feet "How did you do that?" 

Dee clicked his tongue impatiently "I create illusions. This hat for instance, fake."

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Do you really expect an honest answer to that Knight?" Dee said emphasizing the other man's alias. "You can call me fae." Dee backed away slowly, not taking his eyes off Knight, then turning and sprinting away. 

***

"Patton hello." Logan said as the door to his lab swung open.

"Hey Logan." Patton said less enthusiastically than Logan had come to expect from the cheery man.

"What did you need to talk to me about? You mentioned over the phone that it was about your powers. How is your training going?"

"It's um not. That the problem, actually." Patton shifting from foot to foot. 'Oh jeez he's busy I hope he's not mad that I'm bothering him.'

"You're fine, but what do you mean it's not going." Logan said responding to both the thought and the speech.

"Well- well it's not like I have very many options" 'I can't keep doing this' "and Dee isn't comfortable with me... you know!" 'I have no right to expect forgiveness for what I've done' "And I can't just- well I could, but I shouldn't- I wouldn't want to!" 'Lemony Cricket and Jiminy Snicket words are hard' "I shouldn't even be considering it!"

"Stop, stop!" Logan said holding up his hands. "You are both speaking and thinking entirely too quickly, please Patton just slow down I'm not taking in either set of information properly."

'Oh no! I forgot that you had to dea with both, I'm so sorry! Is this better?' Patton looked at Logan with wide apologetic eyes.

"Significantly so, however if you prefer verbal communication we may continue like that in as long as it takes place in a calmer manner."

'Actually…' Patton began shyly 'is it okay if we keep going like this? Words aren't really my thing…' Logan didn't see how this was better for Patton, but he nodded his agreement because frankly at least it would be easier for him to deal with.

'So... I'm not able to train. No one knows I have powers except Dee. And he doesn't want to work with me on them, which I can't blame him, because he doesn't want to be manipulated like that. It's not good though, because I need someone to practice with. There's no way to know if I'm using my power without another person. I couldn't bring myself to ask Dee to help me in that way.' Patton explained still a little too fast but better than before. 

"That is an unpleasant dilemma." Logan agreed.

Patton nodded morosely 'That's not all! The gloves have been helping, but something happened today. I was freaking out, because some people at school started asking why I was constantly wearing yellow leather gloves. Well I mean they aren't real leather cuz they're yellow so they're obviously some kind of pleather thing-'

"Patton your story?" Logan reminded him.

'Oh right well I was freaking out cuz I didn't have any way to respond and then class ended so I rushed out of there without saying anything cuz I didn't want to lie to them you know?' 

Logan nodded in understanding although he had long past such reservations.

'Then I passed a guy I know in the hallway and so I fake smiled and pretended everything was good even though I felt like puking I was so nervous. And we chatted for a minute or two and as he left he held out his hand for a fist bump. And I had no clue that I shouldn't so I fist bumped him.' Patton was speeding again up now.

"So?" 

'He suddenly started crying! Then he stopped really quickly so I know it wasn't just him suddenly needing to cry. It affected him through the gloves, and I don't know how!'

Logan looked at Patton with curiosity "That's fascinating. In trying to stop your power from affecting others perhaps we forced it to become strong enough to overcome the barrier. Are you sure though?"

'Do you want to test it? I guess it could have just been a weird set of circumstances…' Patton said although he seemed to be skeptical of that idea.

"Very well." Logan nodded and held out his hand. Patton gently placed his gloved fingers against Logan's palm.

Logan was prepared for the shift, so he noticed exactly what change he experienced. He felt uncertainty wash over him. Knowing that the uncertainty didn't belong to him didn't improve the feeling either, because he realized that he really shouldn't be so sure of himself.

After all he hadn't even known that Patton's powers would react that way to the gloves. He couldn't even control his own powers, what business had he meddling in other people's supernatural abilities?

Patton removed his hand and although the feelings themselves subsided the thoughts they had brought up didn't disappear.

"Okay," Logan said nodding "Okay, it appears you are correct."

"And the gloves are useless now huh?" Patton frowned, speaking aloud once again.

"Well I wouldn't discard the idea just yet. If my theory is correct you are like even more volatile in relation to skin to skin contact now. Would you please remove your gloves?"

"Oh sure" Patton started tugging off the gloves 'This feels weird, I've gotten so used to wearing them all the time, it's like taking off my pants in front of people. My finger pants...' 

Logan tried to disguise his laughter with a cough.

"Well I guess the gloves are off now" Patton giggled nervously, flexing his fingers. Logan held out his hand again. Patton allowed his hand to hover above Logan's for a moment. Logan could already feel the same amount of emotion he felt when Patton touched him with the glove.

It wasn't uncertainty now, it was loneliness.

He jerked his hand away before they made contact. The feeling ebbed. 

"Is something wrong?" Patton asked eyebrows furrowed with concern. 

"No well not wrong exactly. It's just... your power is extending to the air around you now, I could feel it just now. My apologies we may continue" Logan took a deep breath and shook out his hands trying to get rid of some of his nervousness. He got back in position. Patton didn't hesitate this time.

When they made contact Logan didn't just feel the loneliness that Patton was exuding. He was buried in it. He couldn't breath, couldn't think for the crushing feeling of isolation. Too many secrets and not enough people to confide in compacted into a cold lump in his chest.  
He was lonely, and for that moment that is all he was.

Until Patton pulled away a second later.

As Logan's mind cleared he found that he had stumbled backward into the table behind him. There were tears streaming down his face. Patton was frowning in a worried way.

"Are you okay? I think um I think I felt some feedback from you as I touched you like I could feel what you were feeling." Patton paused and an award silence filled the room as Logan tried to compose himself.

Patton tried for what was obviously supposed to be a comforting smile. As if he hadn't just transmitted the most world shattering pain Logan had ever experienced.

"Patton…" Logan whispered in shock "Please tell me you've learned to transmit specific feelings intentionally." Logan didn't want to believe that Patton inflicted that upon him on purpose, but even more so he didn't want to believe that all of that had been what Patton was feeling.

"No, it's just whatever I'm feeling that gets sent over" Patton shrugged the false smile falling away.

Without truly thinking (perhaps Roman and Virgil were bad influences on him) Logan wrapped his arms around Patton and hugged him fiercely. He couldn't think of any words that might help right now. 

Logan let the waves of emotion roll over him, not releasing Patton. The loneliness and pain, but then surprise (likely die to the fact that Logan had just hugged him) and finally landing on something close to contentment as Patton buried his face in Logan's shoulder. They stayed there for a moment, Patton pulled away first.

'God I hugged too long that was awkward oh no' "Umm thanks" Patton sniffled like he was close to crying but was trying not to.

Logan stood up straight and tightened his tie, "I um admittedly am not usually one for physical affection but it was called for just then. And no it wasn't awkward Patton." Logan said rather surprised at himself, his behavior. Normally he would not engage willingly in such activities as hugging, but his relationship with Patton was rather strange. 

It was one thing to see into people's minds and it was entirely another to do so while feeling everything they feel.

"I… Do you..." Logan searched for the right phrase "I don't know how to deal with this but the door to my lab is alway open. Same goes for my apartment in fact."

"Oh no don't worry about it, I'm… dont worry about it." Patton said waving his hand. Somehow Logan found that less than reassuring. "But what do we do about the practice and the gloves?"

"Keep it up with the gloves since we accidentally made you more powerful, and in the meantime, you can practice on me." Logan said feeling wholly unsure that this was the right decision.

"Okay…. thanks Logan. I have to go, biology homework. When do you want to meet?" Patton said pulling the gloves back on.

"We can meet here next Tuesday at one o'clock if you wish." Logan offered.

"I would Glove to" Patton joked.

***

Roman was patrolling the city until it was time for his interview with the press, swooping over buildings.

There was nothing quite like the feeling of flying, even if it wasnt with wings, there was something to be said of the immense exhilaration that came with feeling nothing but air around you. Occasionally he would just find himself flying straight upward, as high as he could go until the air started getting thin or Logan asked what he was doing (usually the latter).

Then, eventually, he would have to come down. 

"If you gain too much altitude you'll run out of oxygen," Logan had reminded him once "You'll pass out causing your boots to disappear, and you'll fall to your death."

Roman didn't tell Logan about his excursions into the the night sky after that.

He landed on a building's roof and crouched on the corner like a gargoyle as he looked out over the street where he had planned to meet with the reporter. 

He was nervous about his interview. They had asked him to do it last time the reporters came to a crime scene. He was supposed to do a quick interview, and give a few tips on safety. Logan and he had prepared for it, but still it would be interesting.

The building he was perched on was tall enough that he could see the majority of downtown. There were people walking, an old man on a bicycle pedaling in front of the theater, two girls holding hands going to their car. He felt protective of them, of everyone in the city.

His city. He didn't know when it had become "his". The city he'd grown up in was hours away. Shouldn't that be "his" city? But he knew instinctively that the possessive was justified. 

He had laid his life on the line for the people of this city. He had never done anything worth anything in his hometown.

Here? Here he was someone. Someone that got interviewed. Someone who influenced people's lives, a hero. The hero. He smiled softly.

Then his face fell. No, not The hero, he corrected mentally. There was another "hero", he was painfully reminded by the familiar silhouette strolling through a puddle of street light on the ground below.

Roman jumped off the corner a made a bee line for Fae. He needed to know what the other man was up to. He couldn't have his interview interrupted.

Fae turned and arched an unimpressed eyebrow at Roman as he landed. Narrow ocean blue eyes stabbed into Roman. And for once "ocean blue" was no exaggeration. Fae's eyes were literally the same shade of dark blue as the ocean. 

"Roman, what's happening? You've been quiet for some time now" Logan said in his ear.

"I'm going to see what Fae is up to before I head to my interview." Roman whispered.

"Very well" Logan said in a long-suffering tone,"if you must."

"What are you muttering about?" Fae asked.

"Oh er- umm none of your business! Jerkface!" Roman exclaimed. He winced at how un-clever that had been.

"Classy." Fae said dryly.

"What are you doing out?"

"Well my roommates were foolish and left the keys where I could get them and I escaped. I have to get back before morning or they'll notice I'm gone." Fae said with an eye roll.

"Is this your real face?" Roman asked changing the subject.

"Ah I've encountered a master of subtlety I see." Fae maintained his sardonic tone "If you must know, no this face is just one I came up with."

"Its because you don't want to be caught for your crimes isn't it?" 

"Oh I see we're back to babbling on and on about my 'crimes'" Fae did dramatic air quotes as if stealing wasn't illegal. "No, actually. I suppose I wear this disguise for the same reason you wear that helmet. Protection"

"Aha! Protection from the law you mean!" 

"On the contrary I much more require protection from you considering how much you disapprove of my methods. And I-" Fae was cut off by the reporter approaching them. He seemed to be slightly offended that his speech was cut short.

"Mr. Knight? Are you ready for the interview?" She smiled politely at him.

"Yes of course!" Roman said, adjusting his helmet. 

"Who is this?" The reporter asked glancing toward Fae. Her smile melted as recognition dawned on her face "Wait…"

"An interview? For us? How flattering!" Fae said clearly not even trying to disguise the sarcasm in his voice.

The reporter seemed to be trying to ignore Dee because she turned to Roman and said "Hello, I'm Alia Pomwell and may I just say thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me! If I didn't get a good story soon my boss said he would fire me." 

"Oh dear lord really?" Roman exclaimed. "Is- is there anything I can do to help? Beyond the interview I mean" He felt obligated to help ik some greater capacity. He heard Fae scoff.

"Well I hate to ask more of you… it's… no never mind" Alia shook her head.

"No no please I want to help! What is it?" Roman asked.

"Well I just thought. Maybe if you continued to do interviews with me every so often, my boss would have to keep me. Sorry dumb idea"

"No! Not at all! Of course I'll-"

"How dense are you?!" Fae cut in. "She's manipulating you. Playing you like a goddamn fiddle!"

"What?" Roman was confused.

"She's Alia Pomwell! One of the most consistently effective journalist in the entire industry! She's known for her ability to get a story out of anyone." Fae rolled his eyes.

Alia's sweet smile faded and she glared at Fae "What are you doing here anyway?" She looked Fae over like he was something disgusting "You're a criminal aren't you? There's a warrant out for your arrest." 

Roman saw the recording light turn on on the camera. Everything that was happening was going to be captured on film.

"Mr. Knight, what business do you have consorting with a thief?" Alia said, the accusation clear in her voice.

"I was trying to bring him in, but he's armed, so I was taking a more subtle approach." Roman said, although he felt unsure of whether that was the truth or not.

"Am I to assume this interview wasn't for me then?" Fae said raising his eyebrows. "Very well I'll go stand over here and wait to be arrested. Did you want to cuff me or should I just pretend?" Fae strolled away holding his wrists together behind his back.

He stopped a couple meters away and stood there with his hands behind his back.

Roman looked at him, debating how it would look for him to stay and do an interview while he had a Villain like Fae in custody.

"Are you ready Mr. Knight?" Alia asked, cheery demeanor gone. 

Roman turned back toward her and shook his head. "No I should really try to bring him in. Maybe he'll come quietly. Or maybe he'll threaten me with a knife again who knows?"

Roman walked away toward Fae who was still pretending to be in handcuffs. In fact, it appeared that he had added handcuffs to his illusion, so it looked like Roman really did have him locked up.

"What? No photo shoot with the press?" Fae said mockingly, as Roman grasped his arm, and start leading him firmly down the road. 

Roman was briefly distracted by the fact that Fae had slightly more muscle than the illusion let on. This guy could probably do like at least three push ups. Impressive.

"No, it would have looked bad for me to do an interview before I bring you to the police station" Roman answered.

"Why do you care how it looks? That could have been a way to get more widespread attention."

"That isn't the kind of attention I want."

"Good for you Roman." Logan interjected. Logan tended to be quiet when Roman was dealing with people, but would occasionally jump in to show he was still listening. Roman found his presence comforting.

Fae let out a jaded laugh "With that attitude you'll never get any real attention at all."

Roman turned his head to look at Fae, stopping walking "What do you mean?" Why was he always so cryptic? Couldn't he just say exactly what he meant all the time? It would make Roman's life so much easier.

"Well, let me quote a great writer 'There is only one thing in life worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about'. In the end, unless you're the subject of the latest gossip, nobody cares about you, and your inevitably forgotten."

"That's Oscar Wilde! How dare you quote my favorite author at me to support your twisted arguments?!" Roman exclaimed feeling personally offended.

"All I'm saying is that perhaps if you really want to be remembered as a great hero perhaps first you need to find acclaim and Then worry about being a goody two shoes for the camera. First gossip worthy then heroic."

"What made you so jaded?" Roman resisted the urge to stomp his foot and put. He didn't like how convincing this guy's arguments were.

Another eye roll from Fae "Sorry sweetie, tragic backstory not yet unlocked. Anyway you should be paying more attention to important things… like knives for instance. "

Roman felt something poking into his leg and remembered that Fae had not been actually handcuffed. He looked down and the arm he wasn't grasping was pressing the point of a knife into his leg just below his hip. Incidentally his legs were also the only part of his outfit that weren't bullet/stab-proof. 

"Damn" Roman whispered. His leg was very much in danger.

"Well come on you didn't really think we were just going to walk to the police station easy peasy did you? Let go of my arm now."

Roman released his arm with a sigh of frustration and Fae backed up several feet out of reach. 

"What were you even doing out tonight?" Roman asked.

"Nightly patrols, can't leave our fair city undefended cam we?" 

Nightly?! Fae went out every night?! That meant Roman would have to go out every night to keep an eye on him. Oh god.

"You know you don't have to do this. You can drop this whole Villain thing. You can just come own up to what you did and be a good guy. Serve whatever punishment you're given." Roman said hoping Fae would take him up on the offer if only to save Roman the work of going out every night.

"There's that whole hero-villain thing again" Fae said shaking his head with a chuckle "How many times do I have to explain this? This is not about Good and Evil." Fae gestured toward Roman and then himself.

 

"It's about good… and better" Fae grinned and walked backwards into a large tour group who were looking at the buildings, and he disappeared from sight.


	12. Trust Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Jocey_Frost has agreed to beta for me again   
> A quick word from her:  
> "I'm back binches after months of emotional turmoil"  
> I love her  
> In other news I had three drafts of this chapter before this that all took wildly different paths before settling on this

After the past couple weeks, Logan was in need of a relaxation period. The paperwork he had to do to keep using the equipment in the laboratory was a part time job all on it's own, and it paid a set-rate weekly regardless of how much extra work he put in. 

Then, there was his homework and attending classes, which was made worse by the fact that Logan had chosen to take more than a full class load.

Then, there was all his extracurricular activities. Being on the phone nightly with Roman for three to four hours at a time. Logan wasn't sure he could ever forgive Dee for making patrols a nightly event. 

Then he had to fit in practice with Patton, Roman, and regular meetings with Dee to make sure everything was under control. 

There was also his family. He had to make sure he was calling, texting, and visiting with Virgil enough to make sure he was still exhibiting how much he valued him. He was afraid that he had been failing at that particular task recently.

He truly did value Virgil, but in all of this, Logan just ended up stressing too much to enjoy recreational time with him. He had too much to think about to be able to truly settle down, and just be with his friend.

He also had to commit nearly five hours every Friday night to dinner with his family when one includes travel-time.

And it all started again tomorrow, just as busy as ever.

At the very least Logan didn't have to do anything all day, because it was a holiday. 

He had originally scheduled Thanksgiving off to give himself time to be able to go home and spend time with his dads, but last Friday, all the parents had informed Logan and Virgil that they had to go out of town to attend their high school reunion. So, Logan was free of responsibilities today.

And somehow that was worse.

It left his mind unoccupied. He hadn't noticed at the time, but his powers had subsided in their intensity over the past few weeks. He of course could hear people's thoughts when they were talking directly to him, but background noise had all but stopped.

Then this morning came as a painful reminder that Logan hated his powers.

He scoffed mirthlessly. Powers seemed inaccurate; perhaps weaknesses would be more truthful. 

His "powers" had been wreaking havoc on him all morning. He could hear Roman, the neighbors, and anyone who walked down the hall. There was something to be said for being busy every moment of your day. It was all too much to deal with.

Logan needed to do something to distract him.

So he walked out into the living room where Roman was sitting, half-watching some Disney movie, half-playing on his phone. Seeing as his attention was already divided, Logan didn't feel bad interrupting.

"Are you quite certain you don't want to go visit your parents?" He asked voicing a concern that had been troubling him, "It's not too late for you to make it. It's not good for you to work every night like this with no breaks,” he said, like a hypocrite.

'I'll be fine you visually-impaired, vigilante-protector,' Roman waved his hand dismissively. Logan was mildly surprised at how accurate that nickname was.

'It's really no big deal to me, just another night you know?' Roman smiled.

"And what of your family?"

Roman turned away and watched the TV a moment before responding.

'I called them and promised to come home some other time. I can't just leave the city unprotected. I didn't feel like going home anyway,' Roman turned back to Logan with a strained smile.

"Why is that?" Logan looked at Roman skeptically.

'I'm the, uh, the artistic one…' Then at Logan's confused look Roman elaborated, '...the dumb one. My sister Cleo is the smart one.'

"They call you dumb?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

'Mainly in joking.' Roman chuckled. Logan was getting rather tired of this thing where people in emotional pain forced themselves to smile, it was… bullshit. No other word for it truly.

"Are they aware that it makes you uncomfortable?"

'Well that seems like a bit of an exaggeration. It doesn't make me uncomfortable; I just on occasion feel as if they aren't joking as much as expressing opinions, and then that just makes it awkward.' 

"That's-" Logan started harshly, but stopped himself, and took a breathe, forcing a calm tone, "that's what being uncomfortable is." 

Logan had not so long ago also cracked jokes regarding Roman's intelligence himself, but he had apologized, and hadn't done so anymore. The idea of Roman's own family doing the same when they had known him for much longer made Logan absolutely livid. They should be able to tell how much Roman disliked it.

'Hey don't worry about it, and anyway we both know you're just hoping for a night off. Now do you mind if I get back to my movie?' Roman smiled and Logan was no longer sure if it was a smile of deception.

"Very well, but we will discuss this more at a later date."

'You got it teach.'

Roman turned back to the TV where a little girl was now singing about snowmen outside a closed bedroom door.

"What is this?" Logan gestured toward the TV. 

'Oh my stars you haven't seen “Frozen?!” I mean, it's not my favorite Disney movie by any stretch of the imagination, but it certainly is popular enough that I thought you would have seen it!'

Logan merely shook his head watching the girls on screen. 

"Why is that man giving that one gloves?" Logan sat in the chair next to Roman, staring at the screen in curiosity.

'That's her father and they're to control her powers, which is absolutely ridiculous because he just ended up destroying her chances of gaining real control over the powers. She ends up using the gloves as a crutch her whole life and fearing the power that lies beneath. And it actually just exacerbates the problem when you take into account the fact that her powers are set of by flares of strong emotion. So in the end the dad essentially said, “Here Elsa have a convenience fix that will make you quality of life significantly worse in the long run but will make my life easier.” God I hate those gloves.' Roman shook his head disgusted.

Logan blinked at Roman a few moments. How could he have joked about him being stupid? How could his family say it and mean it?

He was right and Logan had a major problem to fix now.

Logan stood abruptly, "I have to go, there's something extremely important I have to do. Thanks though Roman, your analysis of this film was… quite insightful."

'...Thanks? I think? Where are you going?'

"To meet with a friend."

'Virgil?'

"No," Logan answered putting on a light jacket. "He is at work, but later this evening he and I will return and the three of us can order pizza. There's no logical reason for any of us to eat alone tonight."

'Sounds good. I'm gonna be busy the next couple of hours anyway. I have to meet with my partner for my psychology project.'

"Oh, who is it?" 

'The guy one who used to steal my chair, and then refused to go on the news after I saved him. You know, Declan. Dr. Picani assigned us partners and I got stuck with that asshole.'

Oh that could go horribly wrong easily. Logan paused at the door, half tempted to stay behind and keep the two of them in line but he had to go.

He merely said "Alright Roman, be careful, best of luck." 

Then he walked out.

***

"Logan!" Patton greeted him with a strained smile. He opened the door wide enough for Logan to enter. 

Logan's eyes quickly scanned over Patton, analyzing his appearance. He was still wearing pajamas, his hair appeared to be unbrushed, and the area around his eyes were red and puffy. Evidently, Patton had also been having a difficult morning.

"Hello, I have some business with you if you are not otherwise occupied." 

"Oh umm…" Patton paused 'Oh no, I'm a mess, the living room is a mess, shoot, shoot' 

"He's not busy," Dee cut in as he came out of his room and shut the door behind him, "Please just make him stop crying." 

Patton pursed his lips and looked away. 

"I'm heading out." Dee continued. "I have to go meet with your roommate."

"Good luck." Logan said. Dee nodded in acknowledgment and left. 

"Just give me a second." Patton said, his voice soft, and near breaking, 'Maybe I can tidy myself up real quick…' He rushed off to his bedroom. Logan stood still, and allowed Patton to do whatever he felt he needed to do to be presentable.

He looked over the living room with interest. They had far more furniture than Roman and he had. A coffee table, a couch, end tables. 

On the tables were several empty energy drink cans and many tissues. On the couch was a thick comforter which evidently had been burying a human (likely Patton) not long ago.

Logan resisted the urge to clean, knowing it was considered rude. The chaotic environment was not helping focus his thoughts, though. After roughly ten minutes Patton returned far more put together. He had his glasses on now and his red-brown hair was lying flat. He was also wearing his cardigan for once, pulling it tight around him as he returned.

"I'm sorry, let me just-" Patton picked up a small trash can, swept all the tissues and empty cans into it, and pushed the comforter to the side, gesturing for Logan to sit down.

"Did you not sleep last night? That's a worrying amount of energy drinks… Are you well?" Logan asked although he felt he likely knew the answer.

"Umm, not a lot, but hey, I actually had a question." Patton said, changing the subject, "Why do.you think it is that you, me, and Dee all found each other? People say it's fate that brings people with powers together…"

"No, it's just a coincidence. A very unlikely coincidence but a coincidence nonetheless."

Patton frowned doubtfully, "Dee says there's no such thing as coincidences, just valid explanations that people don't want to believe."

Logan didn't want to believe that; after all there was no scientific reason that the three of them should have found each other, much less the five of them. However, the circumstances that brought him and Virgil together had been in motion long before their birth, and Logan was running out of excuses that made sense.

"Perhaps he is right," Logan surrendered after a silence, "But Patton, what caused your lack of sleep last night? Are you alright?"

Patton smiled, "Didn't you say you had business you wanted to talk about?"

Oh, it was worse than he thought.

"Well yes, but-"

"Well what can I help you with?" Patton interrupted gently.

Logan huffed "Yes, yes, fine, I had a bit of an epiphany. We can't keep practicing once a week."

"What? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" 'Oh no I ruined everything,’ "Or make you uncomfortable?" 'I needed his help but,' "What can I-"

"Patton stop!" Logan held up his hands as if he could physically halt Patton's rushed thinking. 

"You're going to fast again. I meant that we need to practice more often."

Patton's mouth snapped shut 'I'm… sorry. I panicked.'

Logan's mouth quirked up, "I noticed."

'Why do we need to- um- practice more often? I know I haven't been making a lot of progress, but I'm really trying…' 

"Although it is true that perhaps we haven't made much progress, that is entirely due to the infrequent nature of our practice times. And covering up your powers with gloves isn't doing anything for you, in fact it already has proven to be for the worse. We should continue practicing as often as possible in my opinion among other measures to do away with the gloves as soon as reasonably possible. "

'I'd really appreciate that, Lo. Thanks. But uh what other measures?'

"We will be working in the pursuit of you feeling comfortable with the existence and eventual use of your powers."

Patton shook his head, “Why?

"Why should I feel comfortable? Why would I want to use it? I can't touch people without making them feel things they don't really feel. I even made Dee think he was okay with me touching him," Patton's voice broke. "How do I know I haven't been doing that to everyone, my friends, people I've dated?"

"Patton, I highly doubt that-"

"Why?!" Patton interrupted tears in his eyes.

"Would you prefer the logical comfort or the emotional platitudes?" Logan asked.

Patton swiped at the couple tear that had escaped his eyes, 'Could I please have both?'

Logan's mouth twitched almost into a smile, "Well firstly, it's unlikely that your power was present or even strong enough to significantly impact people during your adolescence. Most people, according to statistics, experience their powers first during their late teenage years." 

Patton was looking at the floor.

"And more importantly, I don't think you could do that, even unintentionally. This power is based on how you're feeling, and with how caring you are there's very little chance your feelings at the time would have been demanding enough to influence other people negatively. And regardless of any of that, locking away your powers and refusing to acknowledge them will only lead to later outbursts being more intense."

'Like on “Frozen”…'

Logan sat up straighter and nodded, "Yes exactly! You know of it?"

Patton giggled, "Logan who doesn't know ‘Frozen?’"

Patton's smile faded after a moment and he shook his head, "How will we get me comfortable with them? I hate them."

Logan nodded, "I am aware of this. I suggest prolonged physical contact with someone who knows the full extent of the situation. Two to three hours or more would likely be beneficial. I volunteer for that if you wish. However, as this is entirely for your comfort, it's important that you choose who does this," Logan said formally. "Perhaps family, or a friend you're closer with?"

"No," Patton stated firmly, "No family."

Logan wasn't sure if he meant that he had no family, or if he meant “no, he would want family.”

"I'd appreciate the help;" 'You're my closest thing to a friend anyway,' He added silently.

Logan frowned at that, he thought they were friends. What was this "closest thing" business? 

"Very well, in that case I suggest we take off our coats to allow for more skin to skin contact and perhaps a TV show to occupy our time."

They flicked through Netflix for a few minutes before settling on an animated movie Logan had seen before called “Coco.” He and Virgil had watched it at one point, it was well made.

Patton pulled off his gloves and held out one of his hands. 'Whenever you're ready.'

Logan grasped Patton's hand. 

***

To be honest, Virgil didn't know what he expected when he got home. Probably an empty apartment since he assumed Patton and Declan had taken off to visit their families.

Virgil didn't know where either of their families lived, but since it was three o'clock they'd probably be gone by now. 

It was a little weird for him living with two people he didn't know anything about. Patton was so sweet, but he never really talked about his life beyond the past year. And Declan was an asshole.

Virgil didn't know how he knew, he just knew. Dee was manipulating everyone, and everyone seemed to trust him anyway. 

Recently, Patton and Dee had started having conversations when Virgil was out of the room, and the two of them fell suspiciously silent when he entered. 

Worse yet was Logan. He had been hanging out with Dee regularly, now.

In fact, lately, Logan was uh… hanging out with everyone except Virgil apparently, because when Virgil came home, he found Logan and Patton spending time together. They were sitting on the couch, watching “Coco,” holding hands, leaning into each other, tears on Patton's face and building in Logan's eyes.

Virgil felt his chest constrict with the wrongness of the picture. 

Logan didn't just touch people. He and Logan would sit like that sometimes but Virgil had no idea that Logan and Patton knew each other this well. 

And what the hell? Logan had seen “Coco” before and hadn't cried; what had changed it this time?

Virgil tried to shake off these thoughts. They weren't him. He wasn't gonna be this jealous asshole.

Neither seemed to notice Virgil as he entered so he cleared his throat. They both jumped, whipping around. 

Logan pulled away from Patton and took a deep breath, standing up. 

"Salutations," He wiped the moisture from his eyes, "I was wondering if you and I could talk alone?"

"Uh sure?" Virgil said. He and Logan stepped into his bedroom. Virgil wondered if Logan was going to explain why he had barely been talking to Virgil for the past little while. He hoped that Logan had some explanation that could allow all of this to make sense. 

Virgil already had a thought that would explain all of it, but he didn't want to believe it.

It made sense, though. It was the only explanation.

Logan didn't like Virgil. 

After all, there hadn't exactly been a whole lot of variety when they were growing up. Virgil had kinda been his only choice when it came to friends hadn't he? Now Logan was trying to find people that he actually liked. 

Virgil tried to hold these thoughts at bay for one more moment waiting for Logan to explain.

"Did you say something? Or… think something?" Logan asked squinting at him. Virgil shook his head thanking every god that Logan hadn't heard him, he must have been preoccupied. 

Virgil hadn't gotten used to this telepathic friend thing.

"What's up Lo?" Virgil asked breaking the silence that seemed to stretch into eternity.

"Right, my apologies, I am somewhat distracted. I was wondering if you minded if we invited Patton and Roman to eat with us this evening. Or rather, to be more accurate, I already invited Roman, but I thought I should check about Patton"

Oh

"'Course, wouldn't have it any other way. Just let me change outta my uniform." Virgil responded giving what he hoped was a believable smile.

"Are you certain?" Logan looked doubtful.

"Yes," Virgil lied.

*** 

The whole walk from their place to Logan's was oddly quiet. Someone would say something, someone would respond, but then the conversation died again for another block or two.

Virgil kept seeing Logan and Patton exchanging looks. Logan would occasionally mouth things at Patton that Virgil didn't catch. 

Virgil turned away and shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket and tried to ignore the two of them. 

And then the night only got better.

As they opened the door to Logan's apartment Virgil saw that Dee was there too. Oh joy!

"Logan thank God you're here, this madman has made my life hell," Roman shot a glare toward Dee.

Virgil scoffed. At least someone was on his side. 

"Hello Dee, Roman." Logan lifted a hand in greeting. 

"Patton what are you doing here?" Roman asked. "I mean you're completely welcome, I just thought you'd be off with your family somewhere." He added, backpedaling. 

"Oh, not this year." Patton laughed in a way that made it seem like there was something more to it than that. Logan touched Patton's arm and the two of them exchanged a weighted look.

"You're pretty close with your family right Dee?" Virgil asked pointedly. "When were you planning on meeting up with them?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at Virgil. Dee just smirked.

"I was forced to stay in town over the holiday, unfortunately. I got the unlucky shift at work." Dee smiled, "but regardless I hate to be in the way of such a close friend-group. I'll be on my way."

"We both know you have nowhere else to go except your apartment, which is now empty. You can stay here and eat with us until you have to go to your shift this evening." Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Logan if I didn't know better I'd say you want me to stay." Dee said, covering his mouth in mock surprise.

Logan almost smiled and shook his head, "Don't push it." 

"Alright, Roman please start setting up the folding table, preferably in the middle of the room so we can all sit around it. Patton if you go into that closet there you'll find some more folding chairs that we can use. Dee if you will, please order the pizza, I think three will be sufficient. No pineapple or Virgil will kill you. Virgil may I speak with you?" Logan asked nodding in the direction of his room.

"Oooooh, someone's in trouble with dad," Dee laughed.

Patton giggled, "I don't think so, but if he is, he's dad-meat."

"Oh that was terrible P-" Logan shut the door behind them, cutting off Roman's response.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I be?" Virgil shrugged.

"You're lying. You've been acting upset. If this is about me and Patton earlier, I didn't think I had to say it, but our relationship is purely platonic… as all relationships with me are. There's no need to be jealous."

"Heh too late." Virgil tried to stop the word as they left his mouth, but it was too late.

"You don't believe me?" Logan said slowly.

"I... do, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm… jealous," Virgil muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Why? I have no romantic sexual intentions toward Patton."

"I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous of Patton. I'm upset that Patton somehow managed to get you to sit down when I haven't seen you in days and you guys get to hang out, and cry? What was that? I've never seen you cry during a movie," Virgil huffed. "I don't know, its dumb, you're allowed to have friends obviously." 

"Virgil it's complicated and-" Logan started.

"No, don't worry about it, I'll just go."

"Virgil."

Virgil ignored him "I get it. I just didn't want to admit it. Bye Logan." Virgil started opening the door.

"Virgil!" Logan snapped. Virgil stopped, but didn't meet Logan's eyes. 

"You aren't listening to me. Please, do not leave, I apologize for not giving you more of my time, lately I simply have been extremely busy." Logan gently pushed the door shut.

"I get that, I don't hold that against you, Lo. I'm not even mad that you managed to find time for Patton and not me. I'm just sorry that I've been getting in the way of you making new friends."

"No- just- ugh" Logan growled tripping over his words, "There's so much that I can't explain. Please Virgil, just stay. I swear that I am not trying to distance myself from you. I'm simply juggling my professional life, my social life, and my ah… hobbies."

That sounded really suspicious.

"I know it did and I'm sorry for that." Logan responded to Virgil's thoughts.

Virgil took a breath and exhaled "I'll stay if you want me here, but... I wanna know what's going on with you Lo, you're my best friend, I'm confused and I wanna know what's happening."

"I know, and the moment I get the chance to safely do so, I will tell you all about it," Logan opened the door and they both headed out into the living room.

The other had all done what Logan had asked. Which surprised Virgil, why did they all just listen to him?

"Do you want to turn on some music for background noise?" Logan asked him. Virgil smiled a little, Logan gave him an option. The other's just got told what to do, but Virgil got to choose. He felt a little smug. Dee didn't get a choice.

"I have a speaker if you want it. It hooks up to bluetooth." Roman offered. 

"Sure, thanks." 

Roman went into his room and came back out a minute later with a bluetooth speaker. Logan gave Roman a strange look, then turned away to pull down some paper plates from a cabinet.

"Wow, they're really making these speakers light these days," Virgil chuckled awkwardly. He didn't know how to interact in this large a group of people.

"Don't play trash." Dee smirked.

That sounded like a challenge. Virgil looked around the room at who he was choosing music for. He had an idea for what to play that would please just about everyone except Dee. 

He scrolled through his playlists and pressed play.

"I'm siiiingin' in the rain, I'm siiingin' in the rain, what a gloooorious feelin'"

Apparently, Virgil had chosen correctly. Roman had immediately started signing along, Patton started dancing, and even if he didn't show it, Logan liked this song. Dee however just rolled his eyes. 

Admittedly, this wasn't Virgil's favorite song either, but the spite was worth it.

Once the pizza showed, up they all pitched in some money and sat down around the table and ate probably way to much. Roman and Dee spent time arguing whether the soundtrack to Tarzan or Moana was better. Patton, Logan, and Virgil talked about how things were going down at the coffee shop.

Occasionally, everyone was making eye contact with Logan and they seemed to be having silent conversations. Patton was wearing a yellow glove on one hand and the other hand was holding Logan's beneath the table.

After the pizza was gone, Dee stood up, "Well dinner was certainly thrilling. I have to go to work, see you all around." Then he was gone.

"Perhaps it would have gone smoother if we all ate alone..." Roman trailed off.

"I prefer this over alone." Patton said with a soft smile. 

Ugh why was he so sweet? Even after Virgil acted stupid and Roman and Dee did nothing but bicker all of dinner, he was still just happy to be there. God, he was great.

Logan leaned over and whispered, "Am I to assume you're thinking of Patton?" Virgil nodded discreetly.

"Please stop. All I'm hearing is happy screaming."

Virgil winced and chuckled nervously, "Sorry. " He felt his face heat up and tried to hide behind his hands.

"Logan what did you say to him?" Roman laughed. "He's bright red!"

"Don't tease him Roman!" Patton exclaimed, "If you do he'll want to leave! He'll be in a Blush to get out of here." 

Virgil pulled the collar of his hoodie over his face and groaned.

"That was terrible," Logan said dryly.

"No that was good!" Roman laughed.

Virgil lifted his face enough to glare at Roman.

"Roman," Logan cut in with an eye roll, "isn't it time you…"

"Oh yes, quite right." Roman agreed.

"Where are you going?" Patton asked with a head tilt.

"Oh I'm going to… umm…"

Logan pulled away from Patton's hand, steeples his fingers, and said, "Ah… Roman no need to be embarrassed. Virgil and Patton are nice, they won't judge you for going to the bar. Nothing wrong with you relaxing in your own way."

"Yeah no need to be emBARrassed," Patton laughed.

Virgil frowned, "Wait, what? I thought you were our age why are you going to a bar if you can't even drink yet?"

"Oh they um… fake ID." Roman pulled a fake ID out of his pocket which looked really convincing, at least from where Virgil was sitting. 

"You won't tell the cops will you?" Roman asked.

"I guess not," Virgil shrugged, "It's not really my business." He was honestly more surprised that Logan was so supportive of it, but he probably had his reasons.

"Thanks, I have to go, see you guys soon!" Roman grabbed his keys and walked out.

And then there were three.

***

Dee hated this but it couldn't hurt. After all he had blocked that bitch Alia Pomwell from getting an interview with him and he could frame it as helping the knight.

So Dee went wandering around downtown looking for the high and mighty hero. 

It took roughly an hour, but Dee finally happened across him. He was standing on top of a street light, looking around.

"Hey, hey you, Knight!" Dee shouted up at him causing knight to look around.

"Oh, it's you," Knight said, sounding disappointed as he flew closer to the ground. "Do you need something?"

"No, but you do, I promised to repay my debt to you from when you saved me last month. Well here I am. I'm a journalist, I'll give you a good interview and publish it in the paper I work for. My name's Ethan Chicanery" Dee said, offering his pen name. He tried not to connect himself with his work.

"No it’s not, your name is Declan and you're a fucking liar." Knight said, and he wasn't wrong. How did the knight know? Had he and Declan met in real life?

Declan tried a charming smile, "Alright, fair. Does that mean you don't want the interview?"

"Of course I want the interview! All press is good press right?" Knight threw up his hands in exasperation.

Dee grinned mischievously, he had taught him that. Apparently, some things did permeate that stubborn helmet of his.

Dee nodded, "Alright then, let's find a place to sit for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feelings are heavy in this one my dudes  
> I'm still shocked that I referenced Frozen in such a serious way


	13. Razzle Dazzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but  
> This chapter has a theme song dear friends  
> Today's song is Razzle Dazzle from Chicago  
> (Tbh tho this song reminds me of Deceit even outside the fic lmao)  
> Have fun!

So… Dee was gonna rob a jewelry store. 

Afterward, his new business partner, Gina, would take the gems and sell them on the black market (for a reasonable handling fee). Then the proceeds would be distributed to families who needed it.

All he had to do was get in. 

The place had closed two hours ago. Dee had watched a YouTube tutorial on how to pick locks, so he pulled out his tools and got to work on the back door. If a twelve year old from Ohio could teach it on the internet, it couldn't be that hard. It took some time, because he was new to the lock picking business, but soon there was a satisfying click. He tried the knob and the door swung open.

You would think in the diamond industry they could afford better security. 

He entered the show room and flipped the light switch. White lights flickered on above him bathing the room and the street outside in cold light. The cases themselves were locked, it made sense, you wouldn't want just one layer of protection for your hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of precious gems and metals.

But Dee didn't have all night to try and pick the locks. 

He shrugged, pulled out his gun and shot the latch. The sound was louder than he expected and the glass of the case cracked in a spiderweb of lines.

Unsurprisingly alarms started sounding. What was it about completely destroying a lock that made it seem like someone was trying to break in?

Dee holstered his gun, opened the case, and started sweeping the various necklaces and rings into the plastic shopping bag he brought. 

It took a few minutes to collect everything, and eventually police sirens sounded in the distance. Dee shoved the bag into his coat and ran out, changing his disguise to an old man. The police completely ignored him despite his being less than a block away from the scene of the crime.

Now he just had to make his way to the rendezvous point. Once he was a comfortable distance from the jewelry store, he went back to the Fae disguise so Gina would recognize him. He hadn't disclosed his real identity so she only would know him as Fae.

He walked along trying to seem like he belonged there, walking through the streets of the city alone at twelve-thirty am.

Dee didn't hear the Knight approaching until he heard a series of loud clangs behind him. He whipped around and looked to see what made the noise.

On the ground, a man in a suit of armour laid sprawled out, groaning. 

"What the fuck?" Dee looked over him and looked around. Had someone knocked him over?

"I ran into the fucking street light, oh my face!" The Knight sat up.

"You really?" Dee started giggling hysterically. If only he had been looking in that direction. "Oh my goodness, you Must be joking!"

The masked face tilted up to look at Dee "Do I look like I'm making a joke? Why would I make a joke where I was a buffoon and ran into a goddamn street light?!"

"Well I never said it was a joke. That implies it’d make you look good, it wouldn't be funny it made you look good."

"There are plenty of funny jokes that make me look good, for instance ones at your expense." 

Oh look who was getting quick witted. That would have to stop.

"No, no, the difference between us is that there's no jokes to be made about me," Dee mocked.

"Fuck you "

"Buy me dinner first." Dee grinned.

The Knight stood up with a grumble, "What are you up to anyway?"

Dee double checked his illusion to makes sure it covered the bag in his coat. 

"What makes you think I'm doing anything, Sir Knight?" Dee smiled and started walking toward where he needed to be.

The Knight walked alongside him "You don't exactly seem like the type to merely go on a midnight stroll. C'mon you're doing something. Heading out to build a death ray, rob another shopping mall, ruin another interview…?" 

"Well, do you have another interview?" Dee asked. 

He stepped lightly so that the movement wouldn't jostle the jewelry. The last thing he needed was to give himself away too early by jingling.

"Well no, but I did have one last night which means you were able to get away with anything you wanted for a whole night so I bet you're up to something." 

"I'm afraid not. I had a nice Thanksgiving meal and then spent my evening having an extremely boring conversation. I assure you, nothing interesting happened last night."

"And tonight?"

"Not a fair question, the night's not over. Speaking of not over, rumor has it that you have somewhere to be right now." Dee grinned as he spotted a familiar car that was driving slowly their direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just the terribly unfortunate robbery at the jewelry store six blocks away from here. If you don't show up soon the police will think you didn't know it was happening, after all the crook already got away." 

A car pulled a stop right next to Dee. The window rolled down, "Hey dude, did you bring me anything?" Gina asked.

Dee pulled out the Walmart bag and handed it to Gina. She still had several hours before her evening would be over since she was responsible for selling the jewelry.

It was honest work, if a bit dangerous, and Dee admired her for taking to the job with such enthusiasm.

"What's that bag? Who is that?" The Knight started walking toward them.

"Better go, darling. Thank you again." Dee told her. She rolled up the window and pulled away, disappearing around a corner. Dee used his power to obscure the license plate until she was out of sight, feeling the strain on his power tugging on his insides. He felt a little sick once he was able to let it go.

"Who was that?" Knight demanded.

"If they wanted you to know they wouldn't have tinted windows."

"What did you give them?" 

"Do you want the truth or the thing that will make you feel better?"

"The truth!"

"It was a bag full of stolen jewels which are going to be sold off."

"I said the truth!" The Knight sounded baffled.

Dee shook his head, "You spend all your time accusing me of being a criminal and then once I go out and do something you don't believe me anymore? How odd."

"That was really…? Shit!" The knight took off obviously trying to follow the car, but Gina had a nice head start. She would be fine. 

Dee smirked. He was a little tired from his exploits this evening, after all it wasn't every day one got to rob a jewelry store.

He decided to go home and get started writing his first draft of his piece on the Knight. 

***

Saturday afternoon, Dee was sitting in the living room with Patton and Virgil. The TV was off and they all sat in almost tolerable silence. 

Dee was proofreading his article before sending it in to his editor, Patton was crocheting, and Virgil had huge noise canceling headphones on and was scrolling through tumblr. God, Dee hated that site.

The lack of reading comprehension and willingness to believe everything that is said was baffling. Dee stayed away from tumblr personally.

But he wasn't in any position to judge people's hobbies truly, so he sat quietly. 

Then his phone rang. It was his mom. He smiled.

He swiped to answer, "Hello mom."

"You're a thief?!" She demanded. Dee's smile melted as he looked around as if she was somehow watching him.

"How did you find out?" He whispered.

"You think we don't recognize our own son's voice on the news? You think we didn't recognize your abilities?" 

"You live in another city! Why are you watching our news?!" 

"Your father went online to the website for your news station, he wanted to see how the weather was so we could decide if we should get you sweaters for Christmas. You get cold so easy so we wanted to check! And what do we see? That you are the top story for the past month. There must be a dozen different news reports on you and that Knight man!"

"Mom-"

His father shouted from the background "And that name! 'The Fae', I told you he liked those legends too much." It was true that Dee had always been particularly interested in stories about the fair folk. People say that they were actually superhumans who made deals with people.

"It's actually just "Fae", no 'the,'" Dee corrected helpfully.

"Declan Edward Acacia, do not be a smartass right now!" His mom snapped. She took a slow audible breath, "I only have one question and then we'll both leave you alone about it."

"But-" His dad began.

"We will leave him alone," She repeated firmly.

"Okay, what question?"

"Are you being careful? And I mean really careful, no unnecessary risks? It's dangerous out there. I just want to know you're keeping yourself safe." 

Dee hesitated. He could lie, but… this was his Mom…

"No, I'm really not, but I don't think I could do what I have to by being cautious, Mom. I'm trying to be good. In a way that matters. This is the only way I can do that."

She sighed, "Thank you for your honesty, I know you're trying to do good. I respect that."

"She means we're proud of you!" His dad called.

"Just don't forget why you're doing this Dee. It's easy to get caught up in the drama of it all." 

"I know, Mom. I'm really doing this to help people though."

"Okay sweets, I wish you had told us first, but if you need anything, call us please."

"And come home for Christmas for heaven's sake!" His dad added.

"Okay, love you guys, bye." Dee hung up.

Patton tilted his head in confusion, "Is that really why you're doing all this? You keep saying it is, but I figured you were just saying it. You just sounded really genuine just then… like you weren't just cro-saying it." Patton lifted his yarn and needle to emphasize the pun.

Dee rolled his eyes. Seriously, how did Patton think he could get away with making jokes when he was trying to be serious?

"Oh yes let me just bear my soul to you for you to make puns about."

"No I'm sorry, I just do that, its habit. I was just thinking, I do believe your intentions are good but…"

"But what?"

Patton frowned, "I just- I don't think good intentions are enough."

Dee blinked. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Patton took a breath and launched into an explanation.

"I mean, of course, that's where you have to start, but it's not enough to just have good intentions. You need to follow through on them and even when you follow through on them, you should be trying to do so while avoiding hurting people, but you don't seem to care. And sure it's really easy for you to say you're doing your best and that you have no choice but to go about things like this, but what reason is there to believe you?"

Patton looked like he was on the edge of tears. 

"You can say you have all the good intentions in the world, but what matters is your actions. Can you honestly say your actions align with your intentions?" 

Dee stopped and let Patton catch his breath.

"Are you done?"

Patton nodded.

"Good because it's my turn. Sometimes a little bit of subtlety is called for in matters of this importance. Not that you would necessarily understand that concept."

He continued, "Hypothetically if someone went out there announcing that it was wrong for some people to have massive amounts of money, that they will use to buy their fourth yacht while the majority of our city's citizens are working dead end, minimum wage jobs, how popular do you think that person would be? The powerful people in the city would immediately try to silence them. But if in this hypothetical scenario, a thief appeared who seemed hellbent on stealing for his own personal gain, then that's just a criminal. Revolutionary thinkers are dangerous, thieves are just annoying."

"But why do you insist on fighting the Knight? He saved us! You're distracting him from important things!" Patton pleaded.

Dee didn't have an answer for that. Why did he insist on going after the Knight? Perhaps it was to boost his reputation as a criminal, but that wasn't all of it.

Dee enjoyed his bickering with the Knight, and maybe both of them could spend their time in a more productive way, but Dee didn't want to. He couldn't tell Patton that though.

"Patton, to be honest with you, I don't owe you any answers. Go back to your yarn."

An awkward silence filled the room until Virgil pulled off his headphones, "Guys get this, Keanu Reeves just came out."

"He's gay?" Patton asked hopefully.

"No he's a superhuman. Apparently he's immortal." Virgil said reading the information off his screen.

"Oh, that won't affect his career negatively At All," Dee sighed wearily.

***

Logan held up the newest edition of the Pseudonym, eyes drilling into Dee's soul. 

"What's this?" 

"It appears to be a newspaper," Dee said noncommittally. It was Monday evening and Dee had assumed Logan would be too busy to pick up yesterday's paper.

"I meant the article."

"How am I supposed to know?" Dee said assuming his pen name would protect him.

Logan huffed, "I have enough on my plate without you lying to me. We had a deal to be honest."

Of course, Logan had already read his mind and knew that Dee had written the article on the Knight.

Logan shook his head, refuting Dee's thoughts, "On the contrary, I could tell by the diction. It sounded exactly like you. It didn't help that it matched up exactly with the opinions you've expressed about the Knight thus far"

"Really? I usually do well to disguise that… my mistake," Dee would have to keep a better eye on that from now on.

Logan took a breath and tightened his tie, "Declan I don't mean to be insensitive but I think we need to be perfectly clear here. If your actions cause your identity to be revealed to the public, I can't risk my reputation to defend you. I can't risk myself being revealed, I have too many responsibilities. If you go down, you go down alone. I apologize for that fact, but it is true."

That didn't exactly feel good to hear, after all he had thought that he and Logan were building a bit of a rapport. But Dee knew how risky it could be for people to give public support to superhumans, especially when they were superhumans themselves. If he was honest, he hadn't really ever expected Logan to protect him if he was revealed.

"Understandable, but let me ask, would you for Patton?"

"No, but if both of you were in trouble, I would consider."

Dee was surprised at that but shrugged, "Well always good to know where one stands."

"Do not use this as an indicator of the state of our relationship. If it were merely that, I wouldn't hesitate to help you. It has nothing to do with your standing with me, and everything to do with the responsibilities I have."

Dee raised an eyebrow, "Logan are you implying you have other people with powers you're helping?"

"Ah no, honestly Dee, with the number of superhumans that we are aware of in this area? Statistically speaking that would be nearly impossible," Logan said dryly and turned away.

"That really bothers you doesn't it?" Dee asked "The impossibility of us meeting?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not really, but then again, I'm not the one desperately clinging to science."

"I'm not 'desperately clinging'. I'm merely trying to find the answers that science can provide."

"Have you considered that perhaps there isn't one? At least not one from science?"

"What? Fate?" Logan scoffed.

Dee shrugged, "Maybe, or a god... or even gods. What gives you the idea that you know all there is to know about this universe?"

"Perhaps we could save the philosophical discussions for another time?" Logan requested. 

"Alright alright, sorry I mentioned it. I've got to go anyway."

Logan looked tired, Dee wondered if he had gotten much sleep last night.

"I did not," Logan responded. "In fact the last time I slept was Friday night. Not to worry, I am well aware of the ill effects it is having on me. I will sleep as soon as I get a chance." 

"Please do, it's strange seeing you so off your game," Dee said hoping to disguise his concern.

He turned to leave, he had a heist to plan this evening, no time to waste, but then he stopped and turned back to Logan.

"May I take that with me actually?" He pointed to the paper that Logan had set back down on the table.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "I suppose." Dee plucked the paper off the table and slid it inside his coat. Then he headed downtown.

***

He spent the first half of his evening planning everything for next Friday with Gina. He would be sneaking into a mansion that belonged to the richest person in the city and robbing her blind once she went to bed. It was one Ms. Robin Wright.

She was the owner of a string of scientific research facilities throughout the country. The breakthroughs made at these facilities had left her with a large excess of money, none of which was being shared with those who needed it. Dee felt nothing for her and would not regret stealing from her.

In the meantime though, he had a few nights to kill with the Knight.

Now that he was done with the planning phase of the evening, he might as well go taunt the Knight with his dastardly doings.

Dee started heading the direction of where he and the Knight tended to run into each other. 

This morning Dee had come to a wonderful realization. He didn't need the Knight to like him!

It absolutely didn't matter if the Knight kept on believing that he was nothing but a selfish criminal. In fact, it would benefit Dee in the long run. If the whole city believed he was just stealing for himself, no one would be looking for where the money was actually going. All the people he and Gina had been helping would be safe.

Dee approached Knight, finally managing to sneak up on him this time. 

He spoke up, "I read the paper, the interview was a bit wordy on your part but that's not the author's fault. It's a well written article, give my compliments to Ethan."

The Knight gasped and whipped around, "It came out? I haven't read it yet." 

"Ah, then perhaps a sneak peak," Dee pulled out the paper, shook it open, and cleared his throat dramatically.

"Ahem, 'Many of the city's citizens have been saved from one thing or another by the Knight and his shining sword of justice, but perhaps there's something more beneath the helmet? In interviewing the knight some of his deepest secrets have been revealed. 

The Knight when asked to discuss his view on his vigilante status expressed frustration at the local police force saying they were ‘subpar at best, after all, look at all the crimes that take place in this city.’'" 

Dee looked up at him, "I couldn't agree more sir Knight. It's best to just let us big kids duke it out, the police can go back to playing with their blocks."

"He took that out of context! I was explaining how the subpar police force was due to the uptick in mental health issues with in the police department. Many of them are finally seeking help that they should have gotten years ago, and have to take time off to fully deal with it. I also explained that our police department is becoming a much healthier place now, with good cops who are less prone to violent outbursts." The Knight complained. 

Dee knew this, he had heard the knight tell this whole story during the interview. Apparently the armoured man had gone out for coffee with the majority of the police department last week and they all had a good cry together.

Dee smiled smugly, tossing the newspaper to the Knight. "Here, if you don't like that, you'll hate the next line."

The knight looked at it for a moment and began reading aloud "'If the Knight has such a profound disrespect for our laws, can he be trusted to uphold them when it really counts? His inability to catch known criminal Fae certainly raises some red flags as to where his loyalties lie'?!"

"Holy shit…" He sounded dumbfounded "I knew he was a dick but I didn't realize he was this bad…" the Knight whispered.

The corner of Dee's mouth twitched with amusement.

"Wait, what do you care about my interview?" Knight looked up at Dee, letting the newspaper drop to his side.

"Call it professional interest, I always like to know which way the public's favor is leaning." 

"What's the point of keeping track? It's not going to lean toward you and for good reason." 

"Is that so?" Dee smiled softly, "Yes I suppose you must dislike me for all I've done…"

"Dislike you? You've made my life hell for the past month! I don't have any free evenings! The police are mad at me for not bringing you in when I've had chances!" 

"You could bring me in anytime you want, I'm a reasonable man. You just have to ask nicely." Dee said diplomatically. Who knows, Dee might even comply if the Knight managed to let go of his ego enough to just ask.

"Oh my freakin' god," the Knight growled, stomping his foot. "I shouldn't have to ask nicely! You're a criminal! God, I despise you!"

Dee grinned and stepped closer, "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove. You. Hate. Me. Fight me." Dee said slowly. 

He had been planning this since just after his conversation with Logan. If he and the Knight got into an actual physical fight that everyone could see, it would boost his credibility with the black market dealers he was working with. It would also ensure that both he and Knight would stay in the public eye. No one cared about their witty banter but thought care if the dear knight got his helmet a little dented.

"Are you serious?" The Knight sounded baffled.

"Of course, if it would make you more comfortable, I could throw the first punch." Dee offered reasonably.

"Why?!" 

Dee frowned "Oh don't back out now Sir Knight. You were just saying how frustrated you are with me. Come on, I'm giving you permission, fight me. " 

"You're- why would you want me to fight you?"

"My reasons are my business." Dee realized he was likely going to have to provoke the Knight if he wanted a good fight.

"No! You want to fight me, that really sort of involves me, so tell me why you would want to? I mean I know why I would want to, but you could get hurt..." The Knight argued, seemingly very confused.

"Oh please, it's far far more likely that you would be the one hurt. Thank you for your concern though."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're a bitch and I'd kick your ass in a fight," Dee said calmly. 

"Oh that's it, you prick!" The Knight lunged at him. 

Dee ducked out of the way. The Knight charged past him. Dee spun, and pulled Knight into a headlock. The Knight threw himself to the ground bringing Dee with him.

It was rather strange to think about, but this was the most physical contact he had had in a long time. Dee tended to when possible avoid touching people. It would make it too easy for them to do something like feel his scales or...

It occurred to Dee in a flash of anxiety that the Knight might be able to tell that his chest wasn't flat. Dee could hide it using illusions usually, but that obviously didn't help in this situation. 

He wasn't particularly trying to hide the fact that he was trans, it just didn't come up often in conversation. But the Knight finding out that Fae was trans was a different matter entirely. 

That would narrow down the search drastically if the knight chose to go after him in his real life. It would be far easier at that point to find out who Dee really was.

Then Dee was pulled from his thoughts by the imminent threat of having his face pounded in. Maybe he was giving a little too much credit to the Knight's powers of observation, because the Knight seemed solely focused on kicking Dee's ass.

He was sprawled out in a gutter, the Knight's fist coming toward his face and Dee felt a moment of fear. Then he also felt Knight's knuckles connect with his jaw. Dee managed to roll out of the way before the next hit came and get a punch in on Knight's stomach (punching his face was self destructive considering it was wrapped in metal).

Dee's nose was bleeding, but he would be damned if he let Knight see that. He hid the blood beneath his illusion. He internally wondered when fights were supposed to end.

Did one of them have to be unconscious for it to be over? At what point was time called? How long were they allowed to do this? 

The answer was, not long. They had gathered a small crowd around them in the time since they started and people were videotaping it on their phones. Unfortunately someone in the crowd was a friggin snitch, because the police showed up to break them apart. 

Dee managed to change disguises, and melt into the crowd before the cops pushed their way through. All they saw was a thoroughly tenderized Knight, kneeling on the concrete.

***

"Roman!" Logan demanded shouting into the phone "What is happening?" 

Roman hadn't said anything for nearly ten minutes. The only sounds coming through the phone were crashes and indecipherable yells.

"I'll be home soon." Roman finally panted in response. Then he hung up.

Logan paced the apartment for the next fifteen minutes wondering if he should be going out and looking for Roman. He definitely had not had enough sleep recently to deal with that. Then the window opened and Roman came in off the fire escape.

Roman forced the helmet and outfit to disappear and limped over to the chair. He collapsed onto it with a sigh. The side of his face was bleeding.

"What happened?" Logan asked approaching.

Roman turned his head and grinned. 'I got my ass kicked.'

"What? What happened? Are you injured?"

Roman winced as he stretched his leg out, 'Technically yes, but it's mostly just bruises except for my hand and uh face.'

Logan walked forward picking up Roman's hands and examining them. One of them was fine, so he dropped it without ceremony in favor of examining the hand that had a large scrape across his palm. He could see dirt and gravel stuck in the scrape, it would need to be cleaned out. The injury on his face was a cut, likely from a ridge inside the helmet.

"In the morning we will have to buy bandages to keep on hand, but for the time being, I will have to go borrow first aid materials from Patton and Virgil." Logan was also aware that Dee would be there so he had to be careful.

'What will we tell them? That I just got into a fist fight with my nemesis?' Roman laughed.

"Why are you so happy about all this?" Logan snapped.

Roman shrugged 'I finally did something tonight Logan. Fae was there, he told me to fight him and I did. I didn't just float around downtown making empty threats with a sword. And it was fun, he was… skilled. Something about the way he moved gave me the idea that he was used to fighting.'

Roman was looking out the window dreamily.

Logan huffed, "Be that as it may. I have to go ask for bandages, I will tell them you went to the bar and got into a fight."

"But we just told them that I went to the bar Thursday! If we say the same thing now they're gonna start thinking I have a drinking problem!"

"You should have considered that before you got into a fist fight simply because he asked you to,." Logan felt like he was scolding a puppy who kept jumping on the table.

'You know what? Fair enough." Roman conceded.

***

Dee made it to his building, unlocked the door. Blood dripped from Dee's nose to the carpet of the hallway. He wasn't entirely sure if that would come up.

"Where were you?" Virgil raised an eyebrow as Dee stepped in. 

"Having tea with the queen."

"Whatever." Virgil huffed scooching down further onto the couch.

Dee went to the bathroom and grabbed toilet paper to try to stop the bleeding from his nose. 

He heard the front door open and shut and voices coming from the living room.

"Hey Lo, what's up?"

"I need to borrow some first aid supplies, Roman got himself into a bar fight."

"Oh shit! They should be in the bathroom, help yourself." Virgil said. Logan came into view after a moment.

"Hello," Dee said holding the toilet paper to his nose waiting for the bleeding to stop.

Logan looked him over and closed the bathroom door behind him, "I see you got injured tonight. Explain efficiently, I have other pressing matters to attend to."

Damn, Logan looked even worse than before if that was possible.

As he started cleaning himself up, Dee explained everything that happened with the knight and how it was helpful. 

Logan nodded, "Ill-advised and reckless, but at least well planned. Perhaps refrain from such things in the future."

"Oh yes I am totally going to do that." Dee rolled his eyes. He had his head tilted back and was still cradling his nose.

Logan sighed, "Honestly I didn't expect anything else…"

Then he frowned, "You're not doing that correctly." He reached forward and gently tilted Dee's head forward. 

"That will stop it from draining down your throat. Pinch just below the cartilage and it should stop soon. I must go, goodnight."

If Dee didn't know better, he'd think that Logan was trying to be nice…

"I wasn't, I just thought it would be pathetic if you bled to death from your nose." Logan said with a slight smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids when you're about to get into a fight with your nemesis always give clear verbal consent so that you both can just enjoy beating the everliving shit out of each other without regrets


	14. TicTacs and Other Snacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha okay um this chapter is rough  
> If you end up needing to not read it there is a synopsis in the end notes that will keep you updated plot wise if this is too much. Idk I hope its helpful
> 
> Trigger warnings: Remus, sexual innuendo, depression, reference to bad family dynamics
> 
> Take care of yourselves dears

Every day the news stations came out with a new story on Roman or Fae, and everyday winter break drew nearer. 

And when winter break came, Roman would have to visit his family (well maybe "have to" is a bit dramatic, but it would be good if he wanted to keep a relationship with his parents).

Roman didn't want to go home. It wasn't even home anymore; this city was home, this apartment, these people. 

It wasn't just that his parents thought he was stupid, although that was a good portion of why. It was at least half of why he didn't want to go. He knew his parents would judge him for not having a major yet, for seemingly not making any progress in his life since he left. 

Roman felt he had made progress with himself. He for the first time didn't feel like the negative comments on his intelligence were necessarily true. That wouldn't matter to them though since it had been "all in joking" all along.

The other half of why he didn't want to go was a bigger problem that he hadn't told Logan yet. 

Two days before Thanksgiving his dad had called him, in tears, joyously proclaiming the return of Roman's twin brother, Remus. 

His brother, who had disappeared on their birthday with no more than note. His brother, who took off the moment he and Roman turned eighteen. 

He and Remus never got along, but Roman knew how he worked. Remus was impulsive, rude, but Roman had always believed there was something under that. Familial affection maybe? Then out of nowhere, Roman woke up and Remus was gone.

He left a note on Roman's nightstand that said, "Not Dead fucker, just doing things." 

Roman wondered if that was still true. If it was, God help whoever was getting caught up in Remus's plans now that Roman wasn't the one getting screwed over.

Then after months of complete radio silence, Rem appeared at his parent's front door. 

He stayed for a few days, and left again saying he would be back for Christmas to see Roman. 

It was such bullshit. Rem was always an asshole, hell he'd probably agree if Roman said that to his face, but this was a new level. Disappearing for months with not so much as a text… it was a new low.

No, Roman didn't want to go home for Christmas, but he didn't have any good reason not to go. He already used his one "Get Out of Holiday Free" card by saying he had to work on Thanksgiving.

Logan didn't fully understand his hesitance. How could he? Roman had been hiding the fact that he even had a brother. He didn't want to have to talk about Rem so he just didn't bring it up. 

The guilt of hiding things from Logan was weighing on him like a really heavy bowling ball or something. See! That's how stressed he was, he couldn't even come up with a good metaphor. He felt horrible every time he talked to Logan lately.

It was crazy to think about, but Roman was looking forward to seeing Fae tonight. Yeah he was a jerk, but at least he didn't require so much brain power to be around. 

They had fought every night for weeks now, and by now it was easy to just shut his brain off and focus on the idiot attempting to beat him up. Well actually, he was usually focused on the idiot who was succeeding at beating him up.

At first the fighting thing had sucked. The pain, soreness of the next day, the bruises, but eventually he found himself getting used to the particular brand of pain that came from being thrown into a curb. And of course, Roman did just as much damage to Fae. He never saw blood, but he did notice that Fae's swaggering stride was closer to a limp these days (Roman could relate).

He hadn't expected it, but Roman sort of… looked forward to it everyday. 

There was this brief time period after he fought Fae that Roman was just floating in dopamine-induced euphoria that came after the good work out of fighting your enemy. It was hard for Roman to find much peace lately, but for an hour or so after fighting he was just tired.

Being tired was so, so much better than feeling insignificant and without purpose. 

When he was tired, he didn't have to remember that he just finished yet another pointless fistfight with a known criminal. He didn't have to remember that the cops were growing steadily more insistent that he bring in Fae. 

It was no longer enough for Roman to keep Fae busy so that he didn't cause trouble. They wanted Fae in custody and they wanted him there now. 

Somehow, despite spending the whole evening with Roman every night, Fae was regularly breaking in and stealing things from just about any rich person or corporation in town. That didn't make him too popular with law enforcement.

In truth, Roman had no chance against Fae. The only reason he ever found Fae was because Fae wanted to be found. If he was really trying to get away he wouldn't keep using the same disguise. When Fae wanted to get away, he did and there was no stopping him.

Despite that fact, the pressure to bring him in was high. 

Roman's own moral standing was being brought into question. There were whispers going around that Roman wasn't actually trying to bring Fae in. Rumor had it that they were actually partners and the fighting was just a pretense to make people trust the Knight.

Roman was feeling the strain.

Roman supposed that was the one good part of leaving town for Christmas, that he got a break from the political nonsense.

Of course, he had one more thing to do before he left tomorrow. He was packed and ready to go, but... he had to talk Fae into taking a break.

He was about to summon his helmet when a knock sounded at his door.

He raised his eyebrows at Logan and thought 'Virgil?'

Logan shook his head, "No he texts me before he comes over usually, hold on I'll see who it is." Logan set his laptop aside and walked over to the door.

Roman looked out the window to check the weather. It was a clear night thankfully, the last thing he needed was a snowstorm tonight.

"Hi, I'm here to visit my darling twin brother, I believe he lives in this godforsaken hellhole?"

That voice. Roman turned on the ball of his foot. Remus. Here. Why?

"Remus why are you here?!" Roman asked, voicing his question.

"Well gee, nice to see you too shit face. I'm here to find out why you've been avoiding me."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Logan asked looking from Roman to Remus in confusion.

"The infamous Remus, I'm sure he's been complaining about me…"

"No, you didn't come up in conversation." Logan shot Roman a glare that clearly said, 'We will talk about this later.'

"Eh whatever," Rem pulled out a pack of tic-tacs and dumped twenty or thirty into his mouth at once and continued speaking around them, "So what's up fucker? Why didn't you come to Thanksgiving?"

"I was just busy," Roman said through gritted teeth.

"Yea, but like you're clearly avoiding me," He started crunching down on the tic-tacs.

"Oh for the love of god stop it you fucking heathen, you're supposed to suck on them!" Roman exclaimed.

"Look I'm probably going to find something to suck tonight, but it's not gonna be tic-tacs." He wiggled his eyebrows at Logan suggestively.

Logan wearily pointed at himself and said, "Ace."

"Damn, oh well, there are plenty of cute guys in this city."

"And you're going to leave all of them alone. In fact, you're going to leave."

"Well yeah, we all eventually leave when we die and our corpses are broken up into nothingness by the maggots that are hungrily waiting to devour our species," Remus conceded with a shrug.

"No no you're leaving sooner than that. You're leaving tonight." Roman said firmly.

"Not without you brother dear." 

"Why? We'll see each other in a couple days!"

"To make sure you don't stay here in your hidey-hole and skip out on Christmas. I want you to come home," Remus said as if he weren't the one who abandoned the family.

"Oh what did you miss me?" Roman rolled his eyes bitterly. 

"Terribly so, but my aim is getting better." Rem grinned and pulled out a nerf gun he must have been hiding in his coat somehow and shot Roman square in the forehead with one of those suction cup darts. 

It stuck there, Roman tore it off, and tossed it on the floor behind him.

"Fine whatever, I'll drive out with you tomorrow, dad was gonna come pick me up, but I guess this is fine too. I'm busy tonight, though. Stay out of trouble."

"Oh, of course, me and your roommate here will have a grand old time."

Logan's eyes widened and he flicked his gaze over to Roman.

"No you won't. You aren't going to be here when I'm not, so just go find something to do for a few hours. You can stay the night here. Just don't come back until midnight." Roman supposed he wouldn't mind spending the night with Remus. He had shared a room with his for eighteen years and Roman still hadn't gotten used to the silence of his bedroom.

"You want me to stay out of trouble AND stay out til midnight? You ask too much. Especially with all the mayhem that's been taking place in this fine city. I make no promises about staying out of trouble, I'll be back later."

"Great." Roman sighed.

Rem walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Roman, your brother-" Logan began

'Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but frankly I don't like talking about him. There's a history and it isn't particularly nice.'

"No I'm not talking about that although I would appreciate warnings about any other complications that may come our way. I-"

'How is Remus a complication?' Roman asked. He felt an odd surge of protectiveness over Rem despite the fact that they hadn't spoken in months. He was still his twin.

"He has powers, Roman."

A pit the size of a bowling ball or something opened in his stomach.

'What?' 

"I heard him think about it. It's how he conjured that toy gun. From what I can tell his powers are exactly like yours, it makes sense given that you're twins. However, he seems more practiced with them. He didn't have to strain as much."

'Oh god…'

"There's one more thing, I don't know if he is committed to it, but the thought flickered across his mind… it didn't seem like he was too serious about it, but his thoughts were also rather indecisive so-"

'Please get to the point!' 

"He's considering going after the Knight." Logan finished.

'No... he wouldn't do that.' Roman thought even though that is definitely something Remus would do.

"Roman," Logan said giving him a serious look

'I'll… I'll just act as I normally would. I don't want him to find me and cause trouble, but I also can't leave Fae to run rampant all night.'

Logan frowned, "Ah… yes I suppose Fae is a problem. Then… I'll be on the phone the whole time if you need help, just say the word and you will have my full attention and any assistance I can lend."

'Right, alright.' Roman nodded. He got ready to leave.

***

He found Fae on a bridge. He was somewhat calmed from his flight over. It was a large city, it was doubtful Remus would find him.

"Ah if it isn't the infamous Fae-ker," Roman said as he strolled forward.

"I'm sorry who are you again?" Fae tilted his head in feigned confusion then broke into a mischievous grin, "I'm so popular lately I've had trouble keeping track of all the little people who helped me get here."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Alright, what trouble have you been making?"

"Tonight? I laundered money. How about you?" 

"Nothing yet." Roman sighed 

"Oh well that's a shame. Shall we fix that?" Fae pushed up his sleeves and held up his fists like he was a character in an old cartoon.

"Uh wait, we will in a moment, but first, I have to talk to you about something." 

Fae arched an eyebrow, not lowering his hands, "What?"

"Could we take a break until say... the twenty-eighth?" Roman asked.

"A break?"

"Yes like we both agree to put our Fae and Knight plans on hold so that we can just comfortably celebrate the holidays."

Fae smirked and seemed to think for a moment, "Make it the thirty-first and you have a deal."

"Deal!" Roman agreed, baffled. That was easier than he expected.

"Then can we get to the fun part?" Fae gestured impatiently with his fist.

An unexpected laugh bubbled from Roman's throat. "Well, it’d be rude not to." He replied, dramatically pushing up his own sleeves and balled his hands into fists.

Just then a cold laugh sounded from above them. 

Roman looked up and around him his eyes landing on a figured hovering in the air above them.

His blood ran cold. He knew to expect it, but he had hoped that it wouldn't happen. He stared upward and held back his reaction for as long as his disbelief could protect him from it. 

There was no doubt. The man flying above him, wearing winged shoes like Hermes himself, was in fact Remus. He didn't even bother to disguise his face.

As this realization came crashing down around him Roman became aware of Fae and his brother talking.

Rem laughed and gestured toward Roman, "Look at him! He's speechless! I would be too if a real challenge showed up after I'd been dealing with a bitch of a rival like you for all this time."

"Oh fuck off! Who the fuck are you anyway?" Fae exclaimed obviously offended."You look like someone I know but he doesn't have a shitty porn star mustache."

"Oh so you've met my brother?" Remus laughed. Roman had met Fae in their real lives?! Wait no focus, there were more important things now.

"I'm Remus." He did a dramatic midair bow. 

"Oh wow, great alias, very provocative." Fae responded sarcastically.

Remus flew closer and leaned close to Fae, "It's not the only provocative thing about me, handsome. Also it's not an alias, just my name." He winked and smiled.

"Back off!" Roman snapped, stepping between them pointedly.

"Oh, but I haven't done anything yet." Rem pouted.

"And you aren't going to, go find another place to be."

"How about I don't? I think I'll show you guys what it's like to have a little fun with your powers." Rem said with a dark glint in his eye.

Roman's stomach sunk. That was the face Remus had whenever he was about to cross a line. 

Remus swooped higher and he seemed to survey the street. Roman looked around trying to think Rem's thoughts before Rem could.

What or who would be the first target? Roman gasped as his eyes landed on a familiar face. Patton.

Most everyone was trying to get away as fast as possible from the area, since there were three superhumans in the same place, but Patton was still staring at the three of them with wide eyes.

Roman flew toward Patton racing Rem who was already diving in Patton's direction too.

He was too far away he wouldn't get there in time

***

Dee made it there first. He had seen Patton across the street just as Remus made an appearance and knew that as soon as he had the chance he needed to get between Patton and the danger.

And yes Remus was a danger, Dee recognized the look in his eyes, a man already resolved to commit violence. He had seen it too many times to not know it.

So as soon as Remus went higher in the air, Dee sprinted toward Patton and got there before either of the other two.

He threw his arms out in front of Patton.

"Back away!" He snarled making his illusion taller and his teeth look sharper for a moment.

Remus drew back. "Oh what are you gonna do bite me? Not that I'd mind…"

Dee felt his cheeks warm involuntarily, "I may not bite you, but I have no aversion to dismembering you right here in this street." He pulled out one of his knives and aimed, preparing to throw it.

"Oh! Well, I mean, I've never been into knife play myself, but I always say I would try any kink once," In Remus's hand an identical blade appeared. Dee's eyes widened, he must have the same power as Knight.

"Stop flirting with me!" Dee snapped sharply, he wasn't used to this kind of attention and he certainly didn't want it from him, "Just get on with whatever you're getting at."

Remus laughed, "Fine, Impatient," he weighed the knife in his hand as if considering, "I could throw this and you probably wouldn't be able to throw yours before you hit the ground. You'd fall backwards and bleed all over pretty boy back there." 

Dee heard Patton gasp behind him.

"Just- just stop!" The Knight broke in. "Leave both of them alone!"

"Wow protective much? Is it over your boyfriend here or over the pretty boy?" Remus grinned. 

"Both." Knight stated firmly, apparently ignoring the accusation about his and Dee's relationship.

Remus' mouth twitched, "...Fine. I'm not here for either of them anyway, I'm here for you. Let's take this conversation to a more exciting venue." Remus rose into the air and started flying toward the heart of the city.

"Will you two be okay?" Knight asked, quickly.

"Yes I'll get him somewhere safe." Dee nodded in Patton's direction. 

"I'm sorry, I froze." Patton whispered shaking his head. 

Knight nodded curtly and said "Here". He summoned a pair of boots just like his "they'll let you move faster." As he stepped toward Dee to hand him the boots he stumbled.

Dee put a hand on his shoulder to stabilize him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, there's no time, just put them on, jump, and the rockets will engage. Meet me back here in a few hours to check in?" 

Dee nodded not sure why he was agreeing, and took the boots. The Knight took off, following Remus.

"Are you alright?" Dee asked turning to Patton.

Patton nodded, "I didn't really process what was happening. I just got off a nine hour shift at work, so I wasn't really paying attention. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of this…"

"Oh yes very wise walking around in the dark and not paying attention." Dee snapped. 

Patton looked stricken. Dee cursed under his breath.

"No, no I'm sorry. You're not who I'm angry with." Dee gritted his teeth. He didn't like apologizing but… Patton didn't deserve his wrath. Dee's mind was just bustling with the events of the past five minutes.

"Who are you mad at? The Knight?"

"Yes." Dee lied. "He's treating me like less of a threat than Remus. That pisses me off." 

He didn't really want the Knight to see him as a threat, but he knew he should. Why did he care what the Knight thought of him?

Dee looked at the boots in his hand. They were black leather with a small heel. On the back of each boot was a silver rocket that glinted in the street light. They were… elegantly made.

Dee briefly wondered whether their maker would survive the night.

Dee kicked off his shoes, tied the laces through his belt loop, and slid on the boots. Somehow they fit perfectly.

"Ready to go?" Dee held out his arms. He wasn't sure what emotions he should be prepared for with Patton tonight. 

"I am…" Patton hesitated. "May I touch you?"

"I'm holding out my arms and asking if you're ready to go. What do you think?"

"Look that'd be fine, but considering my circumstances, I don't take anything less than clear verbal consent." Patton said seriously.

"Alright, fair enough. Yes, you can touch me."

Patton hopped into Dee's arms. Dee slipped an arm under Patton's knees and Patton wrapped his arms around Dee's neck.

Dee immediately felt like he had been hollowed out with an ice cream scoop. All the things he had been feeling a moment before were stripped down to only the slightest twinge of emotion. He didn't let himself dwell on it.

Dee jumped. He and Patton listed forward. Patton let out a small shriek as they went into an accidental summersault. They soon stabilized as Dee gain control of the boots.

"Oh good you found your sky-legs!" Patton said with a nervous chuckle.

Dee felt a small twinge of good humor he didn't know if it was coming from Patton or himself though. He hid a smile, "Alright, that was terrible, but go ahead. Get all your jokes out now." 

"If you had told me that we'd be flying tonight I would have said you were High."

Dee exhaled slowly out of his nose hoping it seemed like he was annoyed and Patton wouldn't notice that he almost laughed. The amusement, he decided, was definitely coming from himself. 

He had a weakness for puns.

"Are you done?" Dee asked, faking impatience.

Patton laughed, "One more, I think that everyone who sees us is really gonna wish they could be like us. We do look awfully fly."

Dee choked back a laugh, "That sucked."

"Dee we're touching. I can tell when you're lying." Patton laughed.

"Oh whatever," Dee said, ever the eloquent English major.

The cheerfulness from both of them shone dimly in Dee's chest. Soon enough though, it faded slowly back to the emptiness.

"Patton may I ask you something?"

"Yes." 

"Why do you always feel guilty, or crushingly sad or… whatever this is?" 

"Oh- uh- Its..." Patton stammered. Dee felt a spike of anxiety shoot through him. He took a slow breath.

"Patton, calm down. It was just a question." But they both knew that wasn't true, it was far more than a question. Neither one of them was prone to sharing feelings freely. 

"You don't have to tell me." He added, feeling it necessary.

"No um I'll tell you. Someone should know. I've been pretty lonely lately anyway. Um... the reason I always feel like that is because I am still learning to deal with the feelings from when I left home last year in a healthy way, and I'm not doing so good at it."

"Feelings?" Dee asked, his voice coming out more gently than he expected. He could tell Patton was struggling with this confession.

"Um well see, my mom and I got into a fight, it escalated and she kicked me out, but I had been accepted by the college by then. So I moved here and spent the whole last year trying to get my life in order. I've been working at Walmart for all this time, and I've also been dealing with depression, but I'm trying to get better."

"You haven't told anyone else? Why me?" Dee asked as he flew higher to avoid a streetlight.

"Partly because I have been isolating myself and that's really not good for me and partly because you were the first one of the first ones to ask," Patton shrugged.

"Logan didn't?"

"He sort of checks in on me but he didn't really ask. I'm pretty sure he sees our relationship as strictly professional." Patton explained. Dee was almost certain Patton was wrong about that.

Pattom continued, "You were the first one who cared enough to just honestly ask."

"Well it's not that I care-"

"You stood between me and a man with a knife." Patton reminded him.

"Well yes, but that's-"

"And you helped me home when I was drunk."

"Fine next time I'll leave you on the sidewalk." He knew his arguments were feeble when Patton could tell he was lying.

"Its okay to care for people." Patton said gently. Dee's arms were tired and frankly so was his brain.

"I don't care for you, and I certainly don't consider you my friend." Dee lied. He didn't know when it happened, but somehow, the previously empty space in his life where friends would be had two unexpected occupants.

"I consider you my friend too, Dee." Patton said. 

Dee took a steadying breath, preparing for vulnerability, "I hide my scales because everyone except my parents who ever knew about them tried to hurt me because of them. Friends, friend's parents, one particularly dedicated medical professional. So I hide my scales to keep myself safe."

Sympathy started diffusing into him from Patton, "That's terrible, I wish you hadn't gone through that…"

Dee shrugged as much as he could with Patton in his arms, "You told me your thing, it's only fair you hear mine."

Patton nodded slowly, "You know I'm starting to think you really aren't as much of a villain as you want the city to believe."

"Maybe, but don't tell anyone, it would kill my reputation." 

Dee set Patton down on their fire escape and headed back to the bridge.

***

Roman remained in pursuit of Remus for the next hour. Finally he came to a stop at a bank. 

"Any sign of him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah he's outside the bank."

Remus was tossing an unlit stick of dynamite from one hand to the other. He must have summoned it. Where else would he get a stick of dynamite. Then he summoned a match and lit it tossing it toward the front door of the bank.

If Roman knew Remus, that boom was going to be a lot bigger than a normal stick of dynamite.

He threw up a shield like an eggshell around himself made of something that wouldn't melt or break apart. He slumped against the inside of his shell as he heard the boom. He forced himself to stay awake despite his exhaustion, the shield and extra pair of boots had hit him hard. 

As the sounds from outside his shell faded he felt himself fading. As his eyes closed, he wondered if Fae was still flying, he hoped not.

Roman woke back up to a voice shouting in his ear, "Roman! Roman what happened? Are you there? Roman!"

Roman cracked his eyes open and saw the front of the bank was burning and blown wide open. 

"I'm fine teach, just took a little power nap."

"Are you alright?"

"That's relative." Roman assumed Remus hadn't seen him yet or he probably would have made it known. So with a shudder he forced his outfit back into existence. His vision went black at the edges.

Soon Rem strolled out from the back. 

If you've never seen your twin brother strolling out of a burning bank with a canvas bag with a dollar sign on it, then you couldn't imagine how our hero felt in that moment. 

There was, of course, confusion, frustration and fear, which are all feelings I'm sure your familiar with. But there is a feeling that comes with knowing that you, and the person you are most similar to, have placed yourselves on opposing sides of the law.

The closest approximation I could offer is a mixture of what Javert felt for Jean Valjean and what Abel felt for Cain.

Altogether, it was a very unpleasant feeling.

He forced himself to sit up, pushed himself to his feet, and took off from the ground. Each action felt like he had like seven whole bowling balls tied to him. 

He really needed a better metaphor here.

Remus grinned at Roman and shot up to meet him in the sky. 

"You woke up! I saw you all sprawled out on the ground over there. I was going to come check on you when I came back out but hey you seem like you're alive. Hey, did you know that linoleum tile bubbles when it gets superheated? Cuz I sure didn't!"

"What did you do?" Roman growled.

"Well it took a minute to ignite the building itself, but damn once it got going it REALLY got going!" 

Roman heard the familiar sound of police sirens. 

They were coming for Remus. Remus was still here and he wasn't hiding his face, next to an incredibly incriminating, incinerated bank.

Roman gritted his teeth. He needed to get Rem to listen to him, but Roman had no chance of getting his attention, unless he forced Remus to pay attention. He charged and managed to get him in a headlock. His nights with Fae had taught him well. 

Roman spike directly into his ear, "Listen to me, Rem. I'm going to give you this one chance. Run. Get away from here and don't come back. Find a place to lie low and stay there. Please." 

"Roman what are you doing?" Logan asked. Roman ignored him.

Remus broke away, and turned to Roman with a laugh, "Oh shit! I thought the voice sounded familiar, but it was kinda muffled behind the mask."

Roman lifted the mask, "Rem please just go, the police are coming and if they get here before you leave, I'll have to help them bring you in."

"Oh that's a lie, you don't have to. Be honest. You just aren't really willing to help me."

"Remus just go, my number hasn't changed, you can call me when you're safe." Roman begged.

"Romam this might not be a good idea." Logan warned.

"Always the hero." Remus rolled his eyes. "Too bad really, I was hoping for a good knife fight tonight, guessed that's off the table. Bye dear brother." Remus turned and tried to fly away, but it was too late.

The police were here. Roman only had half a second to decide what he would do. Which side was he on? 

***

Remus was glaring daggers at Roman through the barred window of the cop car, scarily calm, anger just beneath the surface. Roman avoided his eyes.

The chief of police shook his hand with a chuckle, "Glad to see you're still with the good guys."

***

"You came." Knight remarked as he approached Dee on the bridge.

Dee was looking out over the river and Knight came and stood next to him. They both leaned against the rail.

"So I did. Patton's at home." 

"Remus is in police custody. He blew up a bank." 

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?"

"Not so sure. I uh... knew Remus when we were kids. This was harder than my usual work."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for the boots by the way, I'd return them, but they disappeared and dropped me in a tree."

The knight flinched at his words, guilt immediately bit into Dee. 

"I'm sorry, everything I create disappears when I fall asleep."

Dee raised an eyebrow, "You fell asleep?"

"I uh stretched my powers too far and I passed out. The extra set of boots and other stuff... it was too much."

"You shouldn't strain yourself. I could have helped Patton home without magic boots."

"I thought you'd be safer if you had a way to get around." Knight admitted.

"And thus endangered yourself."

"And thus endangered myself." He agreed.

"Don't do that anymore." Dee said seriously.

"Okay."

"I'll see you January first, heal up, I know you're hiding bruises." Dee pushed back from the rail and started walking away.

"So are you," Knight complained. Dee chuckled in response.

"Hey Fae?" Knight called after a moment.

Dee turn to look at him, "What?"

"Have a good holiday."

"...Thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus arrives at Roman's apartment to make sure he goes home for Christmas  
> Roman then goes out to fight Fae  
> Remus confronts the two vigilantes and makes threats toward roman, Dee, and Patton who happened to be there  
> Remus flys away  
> Roman rushes off after him  
> Dee takes Patton back to their apartment and they both share parts of their past and agree they are friends (which sounds forced but like I swear it was better in context)  
> Remus robs a bank and Roman has to arrest him  
> Roman and Dee have this really soft moment alone and it's right after the last set of "***" so like read that if you want 
> 
> Cool glad we could have this talk  
> Hope this was a good summary


	15. Despicable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let me write a few side projects real quick" I said "it'll be fun" I said. "Holy fucking balls it's been almost three weeks since I posted" I sobbed as I realized that I'm the least consistent writer on this site despite the fact that this is all I do with my free time.
> 
> Sorry for the wait y'all 
> 
> Oh shit almost forgot this chapter is themed around the song Despicable by Grandson  
> (Vaguely not every line fits but you know the general concept and vibe of it ya dig?)

Logan was on his phone while he and Virgil were driving to Logan's parents house on Christmas Eve. He was probably doing work, as he was usually doing work these days. It looked like it was really taking its toll on him. 

Virgil glanced over to Logan, noticing he looked angry.

"What's up?" Virgil asked. 

"I just read something in the news which is supremely unhelpful to me at this time. I must call Roman." 

"Okay." Virgil shrugged. He wondered what was so bad.

Logan picked up the phone to dial Roman.

"Salutations, I'm afraid I bear unfortunate news," Logan greeted him. Virgil glanced over at him questioningly, but Logan didn't seem to notice. 

There was a pause where presumably Roman was speaking.

"Remus escaped, and the journalists are implying that the Knight was involved." Logan continued.

"Oh that's bullshit," Virgil rolled his eyes. Why would the Knight help that guy escape? He felt bad for Roman, that was a lot to deal with right before the holidays.  
.  
"Roman?" Logan prompted after a long silence.

Roman must have answered because a few moments later Logan said, "Give my regards to your family," And hung up soon after.

"Well shit." Virgil said as Logan put down the phone.

Logan rubbed his face, and made a muffled groan in response. Virgil didn't think that was a good sign.

They eventually arrived. Logan slumped through the front door. What was going on with him? Even his posture was bad these days (not that Virgil had any room to judge in that regard).

"I'm fine," Logan snapped in response to his thoughts. 

Virgil held up his hands, placatingly. "Okay okay sorry." 

"Boys, you're here!" Mr. Wynne exclaimed as Logan and Virgil walked into the kitchen.

"That was the goal of inviting us, was it not?" Logan asked blinking in confusion. 

The small kitchen was warm and full of family. It felt good to be home. 

"Hi guys. Mr. Cuinn, lunch smells good." Virgil smiled. 

Virgil's parents hugged him, and Virgil's sibling Sam ran up and hugged him and Logan. They were wearing the absolute worst Christmas sweater. 

The atmosphere was quiet and comfortable and-

"Please please stop talking!" Logan suddenly shouted, he looked like he was in pain. They all glanced back and forth in confusion. 

What was that?

Then Virgil realized. Logan could hear everything they were all thinking.

Virgil touched his shoulder and murmured, "Lo no one was talking."

Logan's face went slack. 

Virgil was surprised too... He had thought Logan had managed to get some semblance of control over his powers. Logan hadn't mentioned it but he was good at everything so he must have. 

Or at least that had been Virgil's thinking.

Logan stepped backwards until his back hit a wall behind him. He slid down the wall and tears started streaming down his face. He brought his knees to his chest.

This was very not good.

Virgil started shuffling people out of the kitchen, trying to give Logan some privacy.

Logan's hand shot out to grab his dad's leg, "Do you- Do you still have my atlas?"

His Dad nodded, "Of course, sport. I'll get it." 

Virgil looked at Logan, Really looked at him. He was pasty and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked years older than he had just that summer. What had happened to him?

Mr. Cuinn came back after a moment with his atlas. Logan murmured a thanks and flicked to the already bookmarked page that held a topographical map of Russia.

The tears had stopped, but Logan was still shivering as if he was cold.

After several minutes of starting at the page and running his fingers over the Verkhoyansk Mountains, Logan looked up.

"My apologies," Logan whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Don't worry about it Sport," His dad ruffled his hair.

"Logan, what's going on?" Virgil asked gently.

"Nothing, I merely have not been getting a sufficient amount of sleep for an extended period of time."

"Is it school? College is a lot of work, have you tried dropping a course or two? You're taking more than your class load." His dad said quickly.

Logan grimaced and shook his head, "It's not school. Not entirely at least."

"Then what is it?" Virgil said softly.

"So many things but I can't tell you about them…" Logan's voice broke. 

That sounded really bad, but Virgil didn't want to push him.

Mr. Cuinn seemed to have the same thought because he said, "Okay sport, why don't you just go take a nap in your room and then if you feel like it, join us later. The Timor's weren't going to be leaving until after dinner anyway. You have time."

"Thank you. Virgil could you… could you come with me?" Logan whispered barely audible he was staring at the floor.

Virgil nodded, "Of course." Logan didn't even need to ask.

Logan nodded, pushed himself to his feet, clutching his atlas. He turned to leave and was stopped by Mr. Cuinn putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, you don't have to tell us what's happening, but it looks like it's tearing you apart. If you cant let us help you then... remember to take care of yourself."

"I… will try." Logan sighed. Then Logan grabbed Virgil's hand and the two of them headed back to Logan's.

***

"Soooo…" Virgil started awkwardly, "how was your holiday?"

"Well my twin brother was sent to jail, he then escaped the next day, and my parents pressured me to 'find a nice rich man, settle down' because they don't think I'll ever be able to support myself and don't want to see me end up like my brother'" Roman sighed heavily.

"Well damn, that good huh?"

"Oh yeah it's been nothing but a barrel of laughs."

Virgil was surprised with how Roman was almost as cynical as him these days. 

"Sooooo... why do you think Logan needed to talk to both of us?" Virgil asked, changing the subject.

"Hell if I know. I hardly see him these days honestly. You don't have any clue?"

"Well I hardly see him too, but with the added detriment of not living with him. All I know is that he wasn't feeling great during break but I haven't even seen him since Christmas Eve."

"Fair enough, he's been really busy."

"So I've been told." Virgil slouched down further into the bean bag. They had laid on Logan's old bed on Christmas Eve after Logan calmed down and talked until Logan fell asleep. They had spent the whole day together. Then he dropped Logan off and hadn't seen him since. 

Christmas day they had spent with their separate families.

"I don't know what he's been up to, but I'm con-" Roman was cut off by the front door opening.

"Excellent, you are both here. This will save time, especially as I have another meeting to get to this afternoon. Virgil might I have a word with you first?" Logan gestured to his room as if he were a businessman saying "Join me in my office.''

They closed the door behind them as they entered. Logan pulled out a pen and a clipboard. Virgil look at him. There was more color in his cheeks now, his hair was brushed, and his clothes were unwrinkled. 

He looked better than he had in months, Virgil realized. It was good to see him back.

He clicked the pen several times as his eyes scanned the page. "I have to matters that we need to discuss, but first I must require an oath of secrecy in regards to any and all information you obtain during the course of this conversation."

"Okay… I swear." Virgil said feeling very confused as to what this was about.

"Excellent. Then the first matter of business is that Roman is a superhuman and is the one who has been going out at night under the name 'The Knight', but more importantly the man who calls himself Fae and Roman have a relationship that is quite dangerous for Roman at this-"

"Whoa whoa whoa what?!" 

Logan looked at him dubiously, "Did I not speak clearly?" 

"No, you did, but you can't just move on from a thing like that so quickly."

"I don't see what else there is to say. However, if you need a moment to process the information take the time you need."

"Why is he being a superhero?" Virgil demanded.

Logan shrugged and rolled his eyes, "He has an overly romanticized view of vigilantism and medieval knighthood. It's also clearly because he fears the oblivion of death. He believes that through a heroic legacy, he won't be forgotten in his death and ergo not truly dead. It's all a matter of existential dread." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Virgil asked.

Logan pointed at Virgil with his pen, "That is the next matter of business. As I was saying, Roman has been coming home bruised and I don't have time to play nurse anymore. Also, even if he convinced Fae to stop beating him up every night, there are other dangerous factor to take into account with Fae."

Logans was reading the reasons off of a bullet point list on his clipboard. 

He look led at Virgil, "Therefore he needs a new adversary who can be trusted to not hurt him, but still make him feel as if he is thwarting evil. This must also be accomplished with as little actual crime as possible so that the police don't get involved. It would be very much appreciated if you would fill that role."

Virgil blink a few times going back over the words in his head making sure he understood that right. Surely he had misunderstood. Logan couldn't possibly mean-

"I mean exactly that. I want you to take on a secret identity."

Virgil blinked several times, "What- no- why???" 

Immediately Virgil's mind kick into overdrive. He had considered this concept before, but never seriously. Not to mention, in those daydreams, he had always been the hero, not the villain. He hadn't done anything with his powers and the first time he did something, it was evil? No way, not happening.

"Well, I already explained the major reasons but the other reason is that he's still coming to terms with the fact that he sent his brother to jail so-"

"Holy shit he Did." Virgil ran his fingers through his hair. How do you reconcile that in your head? Virgil didn't think he'd be able to send Sam to jail even if they blew up a bank like that.

"Yes, and because of that he won't be thinking clearly and needs supervision. Unfortunately, I can no longer be on the phone with him every night as he patrols. My grades are suffering."

Virgil's head snapped up to look at Logan, "What?"

"I got a C on my midterm paper for biology."

"Oh shit." Virgil breathed.

Logan nodded and locked eyes with Virgil for a moment, "I can't juggle all of this anymore. Please V, just babysit him for me."

"... I don't have to commit any actual crimes?"

"Not unless you want to."

"And I just have to act evil enough to keep his attention."

"Yes."

"...Okay fine." Virgil agreed.

***

Virgil left the apartment and Logan turned to Roman.

"We have to talk." Logan was holding his pen and clipboard and settled into a folding chair like he did on the day they met.

'What about? Are you okay?'

Logan grimaced, "Ah… I'm… fine. I'm sorry but we must discuss our nightly routine."

'Um okay what's up?'

"I cannot be on the phone with you at night anymore."

"Wait what?" Roman said, accidentally speaking aloud in his surprise.

"I have taken on too many tasks. I have too much work, too little sleep, too little food, sunlight or water. I was running myself into the ground."

'I don't think I've ever heard you use a metaphor.' Roman said.

"That wasn't a metaphor I quite literally ran into the ground the other day. I fell flat on my face, I tried to stand up too fast. My nose started bleeding."

'Holy shit.' 

"Indeed."

'Well you don't have to be on the phone with me, do what you need to do to take care of yourself.' 

What kind of hero would Roman be if he demanded that Logan keep hurting himself for his sake?

"Thank you for being understanding."

***

Dee was going to have to leave soon so he hoped that Logan got here soon. Otherwise they would have to meet some other time.

As Dee pulled on his shoes a knock sounded at his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Logan."

Dee illusioned himself, "Alright come in."

"Hello." Logan said shutting the door behind him.

"What did you want?" Dee asked casually, tying his shoes.

He looked down at his clipboard as if he needed to be reminded, "You need to stop seeing the Knight."

Dee froze. "What?"

"Its ruining both is your reputations now. The public is impatiently awaiting your arrest and you two were seen by several witnesses on the bridge talking after the conflict with Remus. It was in the papers here I saved one for you since you were out of town." Logan passed him a newspaper from a few weeks ago.

Dee silently read through the article. There were reports of him and Knight talking, of Dee carrying Patton home. It wasn't looking good.

"It'll be fine." Dee said primly, standing up and grabbing his knives to slid into the inside of his coat. He said this, but even he didn't believe it.

Logan dropped the clipboard to his side and stared at Dee, not angrily, but seriously. If he was angry he would have been easier to ignore.

"Dee, you have to understand, you are caught in the middle of two forces that both hate you, that is an extremely dangerous situation to be in. If the people running the local crime rings find out your friends with Knight, they'll think you betrayed them. You certainly won't get any mercy from law enforcement either."

Dee rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, and I am just so easy to catch. Let me just scamper off and stop thwarting the Knight right away because clearly I can't protect myself."

"He can't."

"What?"

"He can't protect himself as easily as you can. He's in the same position as you now, he's risking his place in the police's good graces. The capture of Remus will keep him safe for a while, but it won't last long, especially after his escape. Soon he'll be in the same position as you and he can't just turn into someone else on cue. If you two keep this up, he'll be the one who ends up getting hurt, because you two are friends."

"We aren't friends." Dee snapped. He exhaled shakily and sat down on the edge of the bed dropping his head into his hands.

"We agreed, no lies." Logan reminded him quietly, "I'm sorry, I know this is less than ideal, but it's the only solution that will keep all parties involved safe for the longest period of time…"

Dee picked his head up as the truth dawned on him, "You've been helping the Knight this whole time haven't you?" 

Logan nodded, "I have, and I tried to let this run its course for both of you, but the stakes are too high now. I can't, in good conscious, allow you both to continue this."

Logan adjusted his glasses and continued, "I just received confirmation that another superhuman is willing to take over the roll of Villain to keep Knight occupied. I'll have him ready to take to the streets tomorrow night if all goes to plan. You have tonight to say goodbye."

"And what if I choose not to?" Dee glared down at his shoes.

Logan sighed like a man much older than he was, "After tomorrow night I'm washing my hands of the whole affair. Anything you choose to do will be at your own peril. I sincerely apologize. Have a good evening Dee."

Logan closed the door behind him as he left.

***

Dee stood on a roof, shivering in the night air. He looked around scanning the sky line. Trying to find the Knight. The faster Dee found him the more time they had to… 

To nothing. To simply part ways in the most mutually beneficial way. 

"How did you get up here?" A now familiar voice said behind him. Dee forced down a smile and turned to look at the Knight.

"A lot of upper body strength I'll tell you that." Dee said rubbing his upper arm with his free hand. In his other he held a box.

He had to climb up here with a box of cookies shoved inside his coat using a particularly strong rain pipe that ran up the side of the building. What could he say? It was the tallest building in the area that had a clear way to climb to the roof and he needed to look for the Knight.

"What's that?" Knight gestured to the box.

"Cookies, for you actually, my mom insisted I bring you some." Dee held out the box to him. This was horrifically embarrassing, but he told his mom he would do it so that's just the way it is.

"Oh… thank you." Knight said accepting the box. He summoned a small bag tied to his waist and slipped the box inside.

"Consider it a parting gift." Dee said with what he hoped looked like a confident smirk. 

"I just got here," Knight reminded him with a laugh. "We haven't fought yet."

Dee looked Knight up and down and briefly wished they wouldn't have to do this,"That's true but that… that isn't what I meant."

He stepped up onto the edge of the roof and looked out over the city. "This is the last night we'll be meeting." 

"Wait… what?" The Knight laughed like he was joking.

When Dee didn't respond Knight went quiet.

"Really? Is this because I dropped you in the tree? Because I am pretty sure I apologized for that."

"Oh yes, after weeks of nightly fist fights I had to draw the line at dropping me by accident while I borrowed your rocket shoes. Be real, dear Knight." Dee winced at the word 'dear', which had been more on reflex than anything else.

"Wait then what's the problem?" 

"Do you read the newspaper?" Dee asked.

The Knight hesitated, "... my friend does…" 

Dee let out a short laugh, it was probably Logan. He felt so stupid.

"Well then your friend may have noticed how popular we are these days."

The Knight flapped his hand dismissively, "Well we've never been popular. I don't see how that's different now."

"It's completely different now!" Dee snapped. He huffed and continued, "They think we're friends!"

Knight took a step back, "Oh… right..."

"What is it?" Dee asked, agitation edging into his voice.

"Well I thought we were, okay?!" Knight snapped back.

"Hey drama queen, did I say they were wrong?!" Dee demanded, hopping off the ledge.

"You implied that it was a bad thing!"

Dee walked toward him, "Oh no you’re right! It's great that the press and police and crime rings are realizing that we aren't enemies! And it's going to be just Fabulous when they come try and arrest you because you're guilty by association!"

"They would come after you too!"

Dee started pacing, "Yes well that's not what worries me." Dee said without thinking.

"What? Why is that not what worries you??"

Dee stopped, "Be...cause I can hide easier. Obviously." He continued pacing

When the Knight continued speaking Dee could hear the smile in his voice, "... Do you really consider me your friend?"

"No you're just an acquaintance who happens to not deserve jail time." Dee lied.

"Pfft! Yes, I agree except to me you're an acquaintance who happens to deserve jail time. Steal anything for your horde lately?"

Dee stopped and tilted his head at the Knight, "Horde?"

"Yes," The Knight gestured vaguely "I mean your home must be full of stolen things now!"

Dee laughed "What, you thought I merely purloin and these products just because I want them?"

Dee shook his head, deciding whether it was worth it to lie at this point, "I've been selling them and giving the money to people who needed it."

"Wait really?" The Knight sounded incredulous.

"Would I lie to you?" Dee shrugged and sat down on the edge of the roof.

"Yes. You would. In a second. It's sort of your thing."

Dee wanted to be offended, but he was kinda proud of him. Maybe it was best that he didn't associate with the Knight anymore, Dee was corrupting him. The thought made Dee feel a pang of Something in his chest.

He ignored it and smirked, "Ah good boy, I've taught you well, but in this case I speak the truth. I already lead a comfortable life. Now it's my job to help other people get to a similar position."

The Knight covered his face mask with his hand and like he didn't want to look, "Oh for the love of the gods… I feel so guilty now…"

Dee waved his hand dismissively, "Don't. We don't have time. We need to come up with a plan for how to fake my death."

"What??"

"Try to keep up, Sir Knight. If we make it look like you accidentally kill me, it will look amazing on your resume. I'll be free to go along my merry way and I will just use other disguises in the future."

"You want to do this tonight?"

"No I thought earth day might be a good time. Yes tonight!"

"I don't want to go to jail for murdering you!"

"You won't because everyone wants me dead and if it were up to them I would be. Plus we'll make it look accidental."

There was a long silence that hung in the air between them.

The Knight finally gave in, "...Alright, fine. I have an idea."

"Excellent."

***

They stood on the edge of the bridge looking over the black water, Fae with Roman's new invention strapped to his back.

"Are you sure this thing will work?"

"Yes, it will automatically engage when you go into free fall and it will slow you just enough so the impact from the water doesn't injure you." Roman resisted the urge to do a little self congratulatory dance.

"And your sure you can lift me?"

"Probably…" Roman said. He knew he could lift Fae the question was more could he hold on to him while Fae was actively trying to Fight.

"Encouraging. Ready?"

"One last thing," Roman summoned something that had been swimming around in his head.

He held it out to Fae. He was a little light headed.

"Are you good? That's a lot of summoning in one night."

"I'm fine." Roman said shaking off the effects.

"Alright, what's this?" Fae held it 

"A heating scarf. You're going swimming in the river in January, you need a way to warm up when you crawl out of the water on the opposite bank. It physically can't get wet. So it will stay warm." It was probably one of Roman's better creations. It even felt just like cashmere.

Fae gave him a slightly disbelieving look.

"I made it, so I decide what it does," Roman explained. "It wont get wet because I don't want it to." 

Fae turned it in his hands examining it, "Alright but just so you know I don't trust this and I'm pretty sure it will kill me as soon as I put it on," 

Fae wrapped it around his neck anyway, "Shall I kick your ass one last time, then?"

Roman grinned, "You can try."

Fae charged at him. Roman tried to date but Fae managed to toss Roman over his shoulder with apparent ease. 

Roman brought his knee up into Fae's stomach. Fae groaned and dropped him without ceremony. He doubled over, clutching his stomach, before quickly straightening out. 

Roman hit the ground, feeling his head hit the sides of his helmet multiple times.

He gritted his teeth. That's it, next time he summoned his helmet there was going to be padding on the inside!

There were already some people gathering around watching the fight.

Roman brought his leg out and knocked Fae's legs from under him, dropping him to the ground. Roman then rolled over and pinned Fae by the shoulders.

"Beguiling fiend!" Roman shouted, hoping to draw more of a crowd with his shouts. 

The corner of Fae's mouth twitched, and he flipped them over and pinned Roman by the wrists. He leaned down and murmured in Romans ear, "Careful, Dear Knight 'beguiling' is a compliment." 

Roman shivered involuntarily.

Fae pulled back and shouted, "Is that the best you have you pompous prince-wanna-be?" 

More people were gathering.

Roman shoved Fae off and scrambled to his feet, his face felt warm. Fae followed. They danced just out of reach of each other for a couple seconds until Roman swung a punch to Fae's head, his knuckles made contact with Fae's cheek bone.

Fae managed to grab his wrist and tug Roman toward him. Roman stumbled forward and Fae pulled him into a headlock.

Fae whispered quietly Roman, "Hmm I suppose it's time now, we have an audience." 

"Hang on tight," Roman cautioned him.

Fae slammed Roman into the railing on the side of the bridge. They had scripted this part.

"Congratulations Knight, take a look at your adoring fans now. You. Let. Them. Down. Can't even catch me. Can't even keep that Remus in jail! Why do you even bother?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roman said gripping Fae's arms. "The moment I stop trying, you win. I can't let that happen." 

Roman took off into the air, dragging Dee with him. He was about thirty feet in the air above the river before he stopped climbing. They kept playing at fighting midair, occasionally shouting things like "Bitch!" And "You're going to jail!", Fae punching and kicking, but not actually making contact, because neither of them wanted him to fall before they were ready.

"Do you think we'll see each other again?" Roman asked trying to sound cool despite the fact that he was going to have to drop Fae any moment now. 

"I'll see you but you won't know me." Fae answered sounding almost disappointed or maybe that was Roman's imagination. 

"...It's time for you to kill me now." Fae said with his usual smirk, but his voice was ever so slightly quieter than usual.

"In that case, I-" Roman fumbled with his words "Well I mean... oh never mind." 

Roman dropped him, not sure what he had been wanting to say anyway. As Fae fell, he flipped Roman off with a smug smile.

A few seconds later there was a splash.

And Fae was gone.

Logan wasn't there either. Roman was alone with the consequences of his actions, and the knowledge that he was never going to see one of his closest friends ever again. 

It was probably for the best, Fae deserved someone who could protect themselves. Hell, Fae deserved to be protected, Roman got the feeling he had been through a lot. Roman couldn't protect him, so it was best that Fae go off and find someone better than Roman.

A cold January wind swept across the river toward him. Roman barely felt it

*** 

That same wind swept through the city and blew through an apartment window and in an open bedroom door where a young man laid down, also contemplating his action.

Logan laid on his back looking at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

"I did the right thing." He whispered to himself. "No one is angry. It's for the best. They needed to handle this one their own, I didn't abandon them."

He wasn't sure he believed that, but it was too late for second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY
> 
> I mean unless you've got a thing for really sad, vague, and unresolved endings In which case good for you.
> 
> This is intended to be act 1 of a longer story, you may notice that I made this part of a series, the next work in the series WILL be a continuation.
> 
> "Longer than 50k+ words?" You say in horror as you realize that this has only been one third of the story.  
> "Yes." I answer with hollow eyes that have long forsaken the sunlight that is a finished story.
> 
> Please join me in the hell that I plan to continue inflicting on these poor kiddos
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on tumblr: todefine-istolimit


End file.
